I Want a New Life!
by Sasuke Zilverwing
Summary: Kira Karazane had everything: money, good friends, the latest fashions, and a great life. But the one thing she didn’t have is what everyone wants: LOVE. Full summary inside and COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Summery: Kira Karazane had everything: money, good friends, the latest fashions, and a great life. But the one thing she didn't have is what everyone wants: LOVE. But no man seemed to be good enough for her. She felt like she was never going to find love...that is until she fells down an enchanted well that takes her too the man of her dreams. Will she be able to get him to love her back? Or will she have to suffer in a world with no malls or cell phone service? Sess+OC_**

Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

Kira Karazane was having the time of her life at a new club that had opened. She was dancing with her friend on the dance floor. They were dancing to a song that they knew the moves to and were impressing everyone. Kira's long silver hair flowed with her slender body as she danced with her childhood friend Kagome.

She and Kagome had been friends since kindergarden but hadn't seen her since they both went to different schools after grade school. The two girls met for the first time in years at their favorite clothing store in the mall. Kira then invited her friend to a new club that was about to open and Kagome agreed.

That's where they were now, at the club and having a good time. The girls were glad that destiny had brought them together again and were celebrating. After the song had ended, they strolled off the dance floor and over to an empty table that was reserved for them. Kira sat down on the soft bench, panting, "My god! That was the most fun I've ever had!" She said as she smiled at her friend.

"I haven't had so much in forever." Kagome said as she sat down on the other bench.

"So Kags. You were telling me about that guy? The hot head with the big ego?" Kira smirked as she watched her friend blush.

Kagome blushed and giggled. "Yeah. He has this major ego problem. Plus he can't get over his old girlfriend. It's starting to make me sick everytime he runs off to go and meet her." She stated as she sipped her drink. "What about you Kira? Last i heard your parents were taking you around the world?"

Kira sighed. "Yeah. Being as rich as we are, they dragged me with them after grade school. I'm fortunate that they hired a tutor to come with us so i could still get an education. But traveling the world while learning about math and geomatery just isn't the same without having friends to help you with it."

That's right. Kira's family was louded with cash. Her father was the president in a high class law firm and her mother was the top fashion designer in all of Japan. She always got the latest fashions before they were put on the racks. Kira sighed as she realized that she practically had everything but had no love. She had no crush, boyfriend, or even a perverted stalker with a camera to take pictures of her every waking minute. And she really hoped for one of those stalkers but no such luck.

Kira was born different from her parents, her genetics completely screwed up, or so she thought. She had long simmering silver hair that went passed her knees, and incredible sapphire eyes. She had softly tanned skin and a body that could kill. She even had this odd birthmark on her forehead that looked like a cresent moon. It was being covered right now with a bandana but it was still there.

Kira put her trouble and lonely life aside as the girls soon got back up and danced again. They stayed at the club a few more hours and then left. They got into Kira's blue 96 Covertte Coupe and drove off into the night.

"Mind if i sleep over at your house Kags? Mom is trying to make up a new line of clothing as she gets really testy when she's trying to think." Kira asked as she stopped at the light.

"Sure. I'm sure mom and gramps would love to see you again. They were excited to hear that we met a week ago. Mom always said we were inseperable when we were together. We were like sisters."

Kira smiled as she turned down a street. "I always felt that connection between us too Kags. I wanted to believe you were my sister that was taken away from me since birth. And truth be told, i always wanted to run away and stay at your house and get away from my parents. They were so self absorbed tht they didn't even notice i was there sometimes."

"Wow. They sure did sound kind selfish."

"They were too busy with their own lives to really notice. I even tried failing my tutoring to get them to notice me but not even that worked." Kira said as she pulled into the driveway of a familiar shrine. "You still live here right?"

"Yep. Same old shrine." Kagome said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

Kira also got out of the car and unlocked her truck. She took out a duffle bag that was hiding in the trunk and then closed it. "If there's one thing i've learned in my party days, it to make sure to have extra cloths and supplies." She said as she threw the bag over her shoulder and smiled at her friend.

"You were planning this all along huh?" Kagome said as she smirked at her friend.

Kira just stuck her tongue out and they both walked up the stairs.

It was early in the morning when Kira woke up from a deep sleep. It felt good to get out of her mansion across town. The big house always felt empty no matter how many servents worked and lived in it, nor the amount of strange guests that would come over to for a business meeting with her father or a fitting with her mother.

Kira curled up under the covers, trying to get warm in the cold October morning weather. She groaned as she soon woke up and staired at the pink walls of her friends' room. She took in a deep breath before looking over at her friend beside her. They were both in sleeping bags on the floor of Kagome's room. Kagome was still deep asleep since it was only 7 in the morning.

Kira sighed softly and looked up at the window, trying to rememeber a dream she had last night. Something about a man with silver hair as long as her's and dressed in a red and white haorie, armor covering his chest that was held in place with a long yellow and blue trimed sash. She also recalled something fluffy going up and over the man right arm and trailing behind him. But the thing she remembered most about the strange looking man was that he had the same cresent moon mark on his forehead, except it looked like a soft purple make up had been placed there, maybe even a tattoo, she wasn't really sure. The image of the purple moon dancing in front of her eyes as she stared out the window.

_Maybe is was a tattoo? There didn't seem to be any smuges of make up since it was close to his long bang. But still, who was that guy? He looked handsome and graceful. Full of pride and respect too. Like he was a noble or a lord or something._ She thought as she sat up in her sleeping bag and strenched. _Well maybe i'm just having another premenition or something._

Kira really did get premenition's as she slept. She had been getting them since she was a child. She wasn't really sure what was going on at first, but when she saw in dreams that she would be traveling the world and it happened a few weeks later, she knew she had a gift of foresight. And because of these premenitions, she was able to predict everything without flaw. She even invested in a share of stocks that she knew was going to be very successful and she was right. And that was when she was ten. She was now the richest girl in all of Japan because of that prediction, but she didn't go advertizeing it. The only thing she bought with her new found wealth was her car and that was it. Not even Kagome knew of her power, Kira didn't have the time to tell her before her family left for America.

Kira sighed again as she got up and grabbed her bag. She quietly creeped out of the room and went to the bathroom. She took a shower to rid her hair of all the hairspray that she had put in it last night and the body glitter that had managed to stay on her body as she slept. Once clean, she towel dryed her long hair and continued with her morning ritual. She soon return to Kagome's room to find her friend was about to awaken from her deep slumber.

"Morning sleepy head." Kira said as she smiled at her friend.

"Shut up." Kagome said as she threw her pillow at her friend.

Kira just laughed as she watched her frined hide in her sleeping bag. She then noticed how different their bags were. From the looks of it, Kagome's sleeping bag had been out in the woods or something. There was a fine coating of dirt on the bottom of the bag, small leaves, smalled and crushed ones, clung to the fabric. It also looked a little worn on the edges. Kira shrugged it off and decided it wasn't improtent.

Kagome soon emerged from her soft cocoon and stretched. "What time is time?"

"It's 8 in the morning. You would think we would had slept in more since we were up half the..." She was then interupeted as she heard someone yelling outside.

"KAGOME!!" it sounded like a man, and from the tone of his voice he sounded angry.

"Oh no. Not now." Kagome groaned as she scrambled out of her bag and peeked out the window. "I told him I'd be back in a week. Doesn't he ever listen to me?"

"Who are you talking about Kags?" Kira asked as she got dress in her pajames again and went over to the window.

Her eyes widened as she looked at a man with long silver hair and, at the moment, angry golden eyes. He was wearing a bright red haorie with a old and fraying sword in his belt. But what really surpirzed her was that the man had two soft looking dog ears on his head. As she watched him turn his head, she noticed that he had no human ears.

"Who in the world is that? And why does he have dog ears?" She asked as she continued to stair at the man.

Kagome graoned as her friend asked her those questions. "His name is Inuyasha. He's the guy I was telling you about last night at the club."

"I can deffientaly see the ego." She said as she giggled a bit. "Where is he from? A circus or something?"

"More like the Fuedal Era." Kagome said as she went to hide. Kira noticed that the man named Inuyasha hold just bolted to the front door.

"Fuedal Era? But wasn't that era like...500 years ago?"

"I'll explain everything later just don't tell him i'm here." She said as she hide in her closet.

"Why? Are you afraid of him or some..." she stopped talking as the dor boy was now suddenly in the room with her.

They both staired at each other in shock. Well, she was in more shock then he was. He just started growling and for some reason she found that kind of attractive.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I'm...I'm Kira...Kira Karazane." She said as she continued to stair at him. "I'm a old friend of Kagome's."

"Where is that wench anyway? She said she would be back today."

"Back where?" Her eye twitched a bit at the mention of her oldest and dearest friend being called a wench.

"My time." He then surprized her again and got on all fours and starting sniffing the carpet like some old dog.

She watched him curiously as he sniffed her sleeping and the back away from it as if disgusted. "You smell like my brother. Only a little different."

She wasn't sure what to say about that. "What exactly are you anyway?"

"I'm a dog demon. Well actually i'm half demon, half human. What about it?" He stated as he was getting closer and closer to Kagome in the closet.

"Just...Just wondering." She said as she moved over to the bed and sat down on it, still watching him.

"Feh." Was all he said as he soon found his target and opened the close. "Kagome! Come on! You said you were come back today! Now let's get going!"

"INUYASHA! I told i was going to be gone for a week. I was planning on come back this after noon. NOW GET OUT MY FACE!" Kagome said as she pushed him off her. Inuyasha stumbled back a bit as Kagome got of the closet.

Kira just sat there a bit confused as she watched the two fight. _Is this normal? Do they always fight like this?And where is the Inuyasha guy really from anyway?_ She had a million questions running through her head as she watched the two. _They act like an old married couple._

Kagome was soon pushing the dog boy out of her room. "GET OUT OF MY ROON INUYASHA! I HAVE TO CHANGE!" She said as she slammed the door and then sighed in releaf.

"Do you guys always fight now that?" Kira asked as looked at her friend with a smirk on her face.

"Yep. He means well but he can be such a pain sometimes." She said as she went over to her closet to start getting dressed.

Kira also got up and grabbed her cloths that she had worth last night. She had tight black leather pants with small chains running up her legs. She also had a electric blue tank top that zipped up in the back.

"Kira. You have got to get me hooked up with your mother's supplier. I just love her fashions." She said ass she drooled over her friends outfit.

Kira smiled and giggled. "I'll see what i can do."

Kagome was soon dressed in her school outfit and down stairs. In the living room awaited a grumpy hanyou, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. Kagome just ignored him and went into the kitchen to get something for breakfest. Kira went outside and took in the fresh morning air.

She went over to the oldest tree on the grounds, known as the God Tree. She sighed as she remember herself and Kagome playing around the tree when they were younger. She smiled as she explored the gounds more, remembering every memory she had as a kid. She then stopped at the housed well. She remembered all the time they used to play hide and seek and she always hid in the well house.

She gently touched the old wood doors and felt something. It was rather odd, something she never felt before. It was even stranger then the having premonitions as a kid. She slowly opened the doors and steped inside. _What is this feeling i have? What's going on?_

She went down the steps and looked at the well. She knew there was suppose to be a sealed cover on it but it wasn't there anymore. She noticed that the cover was leaning against the side on the old wooden well and looked at it curiously. She placed both hands on the side of the well and immediately felt the strange power react with her touch, almost like it had jumped in surprize. She then looked deep into the well and staired at the darkness below.

"Hello?...Anyone down there?" She asked softly as she looked inside the well. She then felt stupid as she realized there was nothing special about the well. As she went to get up, she noticed that she couldn't move her hands, it felt like they had been glued to the wood. _What the?_ She struggled to free her hands from the well, getting a little scared with each passing second. After a few minutes of strangling, her hands went flying off the side of the well, causing her to lose her balence and fall back onto the steps. She then noticed that her index finger was stinging with pain. When she looked at it she noticed that it had somehow been cut by the old, splinering wood.

She put her fingre in her mouth and started sucking on her blood to ease the pain in her fingre. She then got back up and went back over to the well. She noticed a small spot of her blood on the edge of the well. What she didn't noticed that a drop of it had fallin into the well. The well the started to react to her blood.

As she turned and started walking back up the stairs, she sense the well letting off an enormus flow of power. She noticed the well doors slam closed and stood and the stairs in fear. She then ran to the doors as she started to panic. "Kagome! Inuyasha! Where are you?! The doors! They won't open!" She yelled as she struggled to open the doors. She then screamed as the well exploded in a burst of light.

The lights danced in the small well house as a strong wind blew around inside.

"KIRA! Kira are you in there?" Came Kagome's voice from outside the doors.

"Kags! Get me out of here! You're well is acting weird." She said as she now had to hold onto the railing of the staircase.

Kira then screamed again as two lock and thin dark tenticals came out of the well. "What the hell is going on in there?" Inuyasha asked as he peeked through the windows of the doors and noticed the lights coming from the well. His eyes widened at the sight of the tenticals that were coming out of the well.

Kira stared at the slithering black things as she held onto the railing. After a few minutes of just slithering in the air, the tenticals lashed out and wrapped themselves on Kira's body. She screamed again as the tenticals tried to pull her into the well.

She then jumped when she saw an enormus blade that had just been forced through the doors. She then heard someone grunting and saw the doors slowly start to open. She could just barely see the red pants of Inuyasha's haorie through the gap. "HELP!"

But before the two could save her, the old railing finally gave up it's fight to stay whole and broke apart. She screamed as she tryed to grabbed onto something but to no avail. The last thing she saw was Kagome trying to squeeze in past the huge blade and the gap in the door, before Kira was pulled into the well by the tenticals.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Fuedal Era.

Kira was struggling to free herself from the tenticals as they dragged her down into the swirling blue lights. She was completely terrified right now as she struggled.

"_FINALLY! After all these years! It has finally returned!" _Echoed a voice around her. She went still at the sudden strange voice that had just spoken.

"What's going on? Who are you?! Why have you captured me?!" She yelled as she looked around for the soucre of the voice.

"_You have it! You have the anicent power! The power I've been longing for for over 5 centuries!" _It said as a man soon appeared before him. The top half of him was very masculine, like that of a god. He had short red hair and blazing red eyes. It was the eyes and the fact that his lower body was made of the same tenticals that were holding her. _"You have the forgotten power. A power that shall be mine!" _He said as he stuck out his long snake tongue and licked the side of her face.

She was completely grossed out by this and was soon over being scared. For some reason she felt her nails getting warmer as she raised her hand. "GET OFF ME!" She slashed at his face and noticed that a glow trail of power followed where she had scratched the demon.

The demon cryied out in inmense pain and held his face in pain. She noticed the it looked like his face was melting. _"You wench! You've burned my perfect face with acid! I'll end your life more quickly now that you're ruined my perfect face."_ His features changed and he revealed the fangs of his teeth.

Taking a chance, she clawed at his face again with her manacured nails and then the tenticals while he was distracted with the so called perfection of his face. Just as she thought, the tenticals loosened their grip and she managed to get out of them.

"I don't really understand what's going on but I'm not going to let you kill me." She focused her new found powers at her fingertips and somehow managed to release a long trail of power in the form of a whip. She used this whip and sliced the demon in half.

His screamed of agony started to faded as the bright lights faded with him. She then landed on something hard and groaned in pain. She had landed on her arm and balled up on the floor.

_What the hell is going on today?_ She thought as she soon sat up in the darkness. She looked around and soon realized she was in the bottom of the well. "Kagome! Inuyasha! Are you there?" She called up at the opening of the well. When she heard nothing, she slowly got up and carefully climbed out of the well.

"Kago...me...whoa." She staired at the unfamiliar area surrounding the well. The house was gone. The shrine was gone. The sound of cars was gone. Everything was absulute gone. There was noting but trees and the sound of birds churping in the air. She climbed out of the well and staired at the beauty of all these trees. She looked at her arm in the sunlight and noticed a bruise was starting to show. She groaned in annoice and then noticed a familiar tree in the distence. _It...It can't be._ She ran threw the other trees and soon came upon the Scared God Tree.

She smiled up at the tree like it was an old friend. It looked younger then it did. A lot younger. And the roots were coming out of the ground. She noticed one root the was high enough and angled just right so she could sit on it. She went over to that root and did so. _Well. I always did want a new life. Maybe I'm finally getting my wish._

She then jumped as she heard the bushes close by move. She stayed completely still and very silent. Soon, men came out of the bushes with arrows pointed at her. She screamed and srambled to stand, staying close to the tree. "Oh come on! I was just kidnapped by this tentical demon and taken from my friend's house. I didn't do anything."

"That may be true miss." Said an old woman that stepped between two men in front of Kira. "But yee are a demon. And demons must be killed to ensure the safety of the village."

"Demon? I'm not a demon! I'm human." Her fears were hitting her again as she looked at all the arrows pointed at het. "I swear i'm human!"

"KEADE! STOP!" Kagome's voice said as she came into the clearing. "Keade don't hurt her. She's my friend that fell into the well."

Inuyasha soon appeared and jumped in front of Kira, shielding her from the arrows. Kira clung to the back of his clothing. "What the hell is going on? Where am I?" She said as she started crying on his back.

"This demon girl is you're friend Lady Kagome?" asked one of the archers.

"She's not a demon! She's my friend. She's from my time Keade!" Kagome said as she pleaded with the old woman.

Keade looked over Kagome and at Kira. She then noticed the odd clothing and nodded. She raised her hand and the archers lowered their bows. "Alright child. I believe you. But why do i sense this demonic aura coming from her?" Keade asked as she still looked ar Kira.

"Demonic aura?" Kagome then focused and sensed a second demonic aura coming from her friend. "That's weird. Kira when did you become a demon?"

"I don't know but i'm not a demon! I don't even know what happened in the well when that demon attacked me. Next time i know, i'm summoning this...energy whip thing...out of my finger tips and using it to hit the demon." She said as she clung to Inuyasha's back more.

"Energy whip? Kagome you don't think...?" Inuyasha then stopped talking when he felt Kira slump against his back.

"Oh my god! She's fainted!" Kagome said as she went over to see if her friend was alright.

* * *

Kira graoned as she woke up a few hours later. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in a hut of some sort. She sat up and noticed that she wasn't alone.

Inuyasha was close by, sitting by a fire with his back to her. The old woman was sturring something in a pot that was over the fire pit. Kagome sitting next to Inuyasha talking to the old women.

Kira smirked and silently snuck up behind her friend. She noticed Inuyasha's dog ear flick and guessed that he was going to keep quiet. She smirked again and she stood up on her knees behind her friend. "BOO!"

Kagome screamed and Inuyasha rolled over in laughter. Appearently he did know what she was about to do. Kira just laughed as she looked at her shocked friend. Even Keade was giggling. "Are yee sure yee are not a demon Lady Kira?" The old priestess asked as she looked at the girl.

"Well, my parents did call me the 'holy terror of Japan' but that was only because i scared them with my premonitions when they came true." She said as she looked over at her recovering friend.

Kagome's look went from shock to confused at hearing Kira was having premontions. "You can see into the future?"

"Yeah. I've been able to since i was a kid. I was never able to tell you because i was dragged off to america before i had the chance." She said as she looked around the hut more. She then looked at her hand and sighed. "But now I'm confused more then ever. First the well, and then that...that monster attacking me, licking my face and saying he wants...my...my powers? The only power i have is foresight. That is until...until I somehow burned his face with acid and made that energy whip appear out of my finger nails."

"Yee burned a demon's face with acid?" Keade asked as she looked at Kira with her one eye.

"Un huh. I...I just touched his face and this green vapor came out of my hand." She kept stared at her hand as she spoke. "This is just too weird for me. What the hell is happening to me?"

"You're turning into my worthless brother. He has the same powers as you. You even have his scent." Inuyasha said as he started growling.

"She smells like you're brother?" Kagome asked as her eyes twitched at the thought that Kira and Sesshomaru smelled the same.

"Well sort of. She has the scent of the wind on her like he does but she also has this underlaying smell of something flowery." He stated as he had a bored exspression on his face. "Smells like cherry blossoms." He mumbled as he scratched his ear.

"Well, spiced cherry blossoms is my favorite perfume. And i have this air freshing oil in my closet so that my cloths will smell nice." Kira said as she looked away from her hand. "Who is your brother anyway?"

"Lord Sesshomaru. He's a very powerful demon and he rules the Western Lands." Kagome stated.

"Yeah but he had a different mother then me. He's a full demon and he hates having a half demon brother like me. All because our father had to mate with my mother and then die protecting her on the night i was born."

"Bet he resents you for that huh?" Kira asked softly.

"Yeah. And the fact that i have a powerful sword and his can't do shit except heal people who are dead." He grumbled as he soon got up and left the hut.

Both the priestess sighed as they watched him go. "He always does get a little testy about his brother."

"Aye, he does the same when talking about his human mother." Keade said as she went back to sturring the soup in the pot.

"His mother was human?" Kira asked as she looked at Keade.

"Aye. He is a half demon after all. His mother was human yet his father was a pure demon. His father died in a fire well try to save his mother." Keade said as she put the lid on the pot. "After a few years into his childhood, Inuyasha lost his mother to an illness."

"After that, he grew up all alone. He's been hated by humans and demons all his life." Kagome said as she looked up at the roof and sighed.

"Wow. He's had it rough then me. My parents just ignore me. His are dead." Kira said as she sighed at the thought.

* * *

After having stew for a lunch, Kira decided that she wanted to explore the village. Promising Kagome and Inuyasha she wouldn't go to far, she left the hut and took a walk around. She noticed that the villagers were looking at her funny from the way she was dressed. She was still wearing her clubing outfit and had put her hair in a pony tail with a strip of cloth Keade had given her. She also noticed that every other guy eyes her in a way that men gave her when she walked by her.

She was walking with her hands behind her back and was walking with an air of grace about her. Her silver tail swayed as she walked. She then heard a man being smacked upside the head by a jealous wife. _I guess he was drooling._ She thought as she smiled at the thought.

She soon reached the stream that was close by and sat on the bank. She took off her shoes and placed her feet in the water. She loved the sound of a river or rain falling. It always seemed to calm her. She was glad she wasn't wearing her high heeled boots or her feet would be killing her. She only brought her inch high heeled boots. They wear great for dancing in and were comfortable to wear anywhere.

She sighed as she relaxed and layed back on the grass. She then went back into her thoughts and thought about the man she had dreamed about last night. _A man in a red and white hoarie, chest armor, yellow and blue sash and a fluffy boa over the right shoulder. And a light purple cresent moon mark on his forhead. I wonder why destiny wants me to meet him. Maybe he's suppose to help me with something?_ She thought as she watched the clouds over head. She then absent mindedly touched her birthmark on her forhead.

She was then pulled out her thoughts when she saw something that looked like a flying cat going across the sky. She sat up and watched the cat flying to the village. She quickly got up, put on her boots and ran after the cat.

She hide behind a hut as she watched the cat land and noticed that there were two people riding it. One was a man that she recognized as a monk from the way he was dressed. The woman that was with him, was dressed in a pink kimono with a green apron around her waist. What surprized her more was that the girl was holding a huge boomerage. To her, it looked too heavy to lift but the woman held it like it was as light as a feather.

Kira then jumped again as the large cat burst into flames. For a moment she thought the poor thing had spawntenious cumbusted, but she saw the flames die she noticed a small kitten was standing where the large cat once was. _What kind of demon is that cat?_ She thought as she watched the monk, the woman, and the kitten walking toward Keade's hut.

Kira just looked at them curiously and soon followed them. She stayed outside the hut and listened to the conversation inside as best as she could. All she could hear was mumbling and gave up trying to listen. She sighed as she went into the hut and went over to the fire pit.

The monk and the woman just stared at her as she casually sat down by Kagome.

"Is this the friend you were talking about Kagome?" Asked the woman as she looked Kira over.

"Yep. This is my good friend Kira!" Kagome said as she smiled.

"Uhhh...hi..." Kira said as she waved shyly at them.

"Hello there fair maiden." The monk said as he got up from beside the woman. "I am called Miroku. Would you like to bare my child?" He asked as he took her hand and held it in his.

Kira was taken aback by what he just said. From the groaning Kagome did and the deadly dagger look the woman was giving him, she guess that he asked this a lot. She then sudden took her hand back and punched him right in the face.

"I don't date guys like you who are always to quick to ask about something like that." She said as she folded her arms and gave him a dirty look.

Kagome just sighed but strangly enough, the woman just smirked at Miroku as he lay on the floor. "Serves you right for being a lecher."

"So he's always like this?" Kira asked as she looked at her.

"Yep. I'm Sango by the way." She said as she smiled.

Kira smiled back then jumped when she heard a childlike voice say., "Hi! I'm Shippo!" Said the fox demon as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

Kira started at him for a minute and then burst into giggles. "Oh my god Kagome! He's so cute!"

Everyone just laughed. Sango picked up the kitten that was next to her and placed it on her lap. "And this is Kilala." She said as the kitten mewed.

Kira squealed over the kitten too and looked at her.

After a few more minutes of talking, Sango asked, "So when are we going to go out ans search for more jewel shards Kagome?"

"I have to go back and get my things first. I kinda left my stuff behind when Inuyasha and i were trying to get into the well to save Kira." She said as she looked at her friend.

"That's fine with me. Besides, i need to get my bag too. I have a jacket in it." She said as she rubbed her bare arms. It was starting to get cold out as the sun was starting to set on the oddest day of Kira's life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Another Dream of Inuyasha's Brother.

Within an hour, Kagome and Kira went back to their time, packed, and came back to the feudal era. The rest of the group then packed up and headed out into the country.

Kira had a blue backpack that was simalar to Kagome's except it wasn't as heavy. She only packed what was in her duffle bag and the sleeping bag she had been given. She also had her coat in it in case it got cold. Oddly enough it looked like a haorie coat but it was white with blue pattens on the sleeves and left shoulder. Kira had this coat made exspecailly for her by her mother when she was working with a ancient Japan theme a few years back.

She had also grabbed her bandana that she had left in Kagome's bathroom to cover her birthmark.

"Why do you hide that mark on your forhead Kira?" Shippo asked as he rode in the basket on Kagome's bike.

"Because i'm rather embarressed by it. Normally birthmarks fade as you age but this mark doesn't want to do that for some reason. I tryed covering it with make up but somehow it managed to be seen anyway. Wearing this bandana is the best thing i could find to cover it." She said as she tugged at the cloth covering her head.

Shippo just shrugged and looked ahead of them. Kira just sighed and looked at the scenary as they walked by it. She had to admit, she was really starting to like it here. It was so calm and peaceful in the feudal era. She actually felt relaxed here then she did at home.

Night came fast and they soon made camp by a river, which made Kira very happy.

"I've never been camping before. Dad was always too business for such a thing and mom hates been out in the middle of no where." She said as she unrolled her sleeping bag next to the fire that Sango had started.

"I've been out here for about a year now. It's really nice out here when no one is trying to kill you or something." Kagome said as she got out a few cups of ramen and a kettle.

"Geez Kags. Did you pack the house into you're bag? You've got everything in there except the kitchen sink!" Kira giggled as she watched her friend dig around in her large yellow bag.

"I just packed everything I needed for a week long time." She said as stunk her tongue out at her friend.

"You're staying for a week this time?" Miroku asked as he and Inuyasha came into the fire light with an armload of more wood. Inuyashe had a handful of fish in his clawed hands for them to eat.

"Yeah. I've got about three weeks of school left and then winter break. When that starts, i'll have about a month and a half worth of time off to travel with you guys and find more shards." She said as she filled the kettle with water from a water bottle and placed by the fire so it could warm up.

**((A.N. I didn't noticed this little error until a few days later. I recalled sighing that it was october in chapter 1 and now i'm talking about summer? anyway. I changed it to Kags having a WINTER break. Just thought i'd clear that up. Sorry for interupting the story.))**

"Awesome!" Shippo said as he started preparing the fish Inuyasha caught by running thin stick in the fish and then stuck the sticks in the earth so they could be cooked by the fire.

_I'd like to stay here too. It's so peaceful here. I doubt my parents even miss me right about now. _Kira thought as she looked up at the half moon in the barely lit sky. The stars were just starting to appear as it started to get darker.

"So Kira. Kagome told us you have predictions? Is that true?" Miroku asked as he sat down beside Sango, his staff laying on the ground behind him.

Kira nodded. "Yeah but only when I'm asleep. Every time i have one it comes true in about a weeks' time." _Which means i should be meeting that man with the cresent moon mark on his forehead soon._

"Are you sure it's always in a week?" Sango asked as she stroked Kilala's fur as she kitten sat in her lap.

"Yep. One time i had this premonition that i would be meeting an old friend. This face was blurred in my dream but i could tell it was a female. And five days later, i met Kagome at the mall while i was shopping for the latest shoes." She said as she shivered a bit from the cold. She then dove in her bag and pulled out her coat. She smiled as she pulled it on and stopped shivering.

Inuyasha looked at the coat for a few minutes then looked away.

"Wow. That's amazing!" Shippo said as he turned the fish over to cook the other side. "Have you had any predictions lately?"

"Well...i did have this one last night. But i can't tell if it's a prediction or not yet. I can sometimes tell between a dream and a premonition but this one...i just wasn't sure." Kira said as she stared at the fire.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked as he poked at the fish. The smell was starting to make him hungry.

"Well. For one thing, it's a man. He had long silver hair like mine and these serious looking golden eyes. He also wearing chest armor that's held in place with a yellow and blue sash. And there's this odd fluffy thing going over his right shoulder and trailing behind him. But what is most disturbing to me is that he has a purple cresent moon mark on his forehead." She said as she placed her hand on her forhead where her own moon mark was.

The camp was silent as they stared at her in disbelief. Kira just looked at them all confused. "What? You know the guy i'm talking about."

"That's his/my brother." Everyone said at once. The humans pointed to Inuyasha while the hanyou just sat there growling.

"Really? That man in my dreams is your brother?" Kira was dumbfounded. Not once in all her life had she heard that one of her premonitions was related to someone.

Inuyasha nodded. "Unfortunately he is. The ungrateful basturd." He mumbled the last part under his breath but everyone still heard it.

Kira sighed as she looked into the fire. "I wonder why i'm having premontions of him?"

"Did anything happen when you had the prediction of Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she as removed the kettle from the fire and started pouring it into the ramen cups she had in front of her. Shippo soon removed the fish from the fire as well and handed Kira two of the fish.

"Not really. All that happened was that my view of Sesshomaru circled around him and then I kind of zoomed up to his forehead. Not much else happened." She said as she took a ramen cup Kagome handed her and started eating. "Usually i get more information on the second night so i might be lucky tonight."

Everyone nodded, except Inuyasha, who just huffed as he ate his ramen. "I could care less about what happens to Sesshomaru." He mumbled as he continued to eat.

After supper, Kira heard Sango's and Miroku's life stories and then they all went to sleep for the night. Inuyasha jumped into a near by tree while Kira and Kagome snuggled into their sleeping bags. Shippo curled up with Kagome as she got comfortable. Kilala transformed into her larger form so Sango could sleep aganist her. Miruko just sat by the fire before nodding off to sleep.

* * *

It was dawn the next day when Kira woke up first. She groaned as the sun peeked through the leaves, causing her to wake up. Curling up more in the sleeping bag, she recalled the dream she had last night.

_There he was again, Lord Sesshomaru, standing proud and tall just like she saw him last night. The surroundings became more clear to her and she noticed that he was standing in a field, looking up at something in the dark sky. She then saw him looking in her direction. His face was so serious it sent shivers down her spine. It held no emotion at all as he looked at her. _

_She soon noticed that he had more face markings. There were two magenta stripes on each cheek and pink eye shadow on his eye lids. _

_For some reason, she was getting intoxicicated by his shear brillance. _

_Her veiw then shifted and she saw that he was actually looking at an odd looking toad man._

"_What have you found Jaken?" He asked in a serious but smooth voice that sent the shivers off again._

"_My lord. She does indeed look like you. She even has your powers and a cresent moon mark on her forehead. But she is as oddly dressed as the priestess that travels with the disspicable half brother of your's." Said the toad as he bowed to Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru looked deep in thought and then started walking, not saying a thing. Jaken didn't noticed this until after Sesshomaru had passed him. He then looked up and paniced when he saw he was being left behind. _

"_LORD SESSHOMARU! Wait for me!"_

It was there that the dream ended. She didn't understand what it meant at all. Was Sesshomaru planing something? Was she going to eventually look like him? And were her powers going to get stronger during the week she spent in the feudal era?

So many questions were flying around in her head and she did know how to answer them. But on thing was for sure. This event was going to happen soon between Sesshomaru and that toad man alone. None of them were going to be present for this event to happen.

She graoned as she sat up in her sleeping bag, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. _I wonder what he has planed for me after this event happens?_ She thought as she stared at the died fire pit, deep in thought. She sighed as she looked up at the morning sky.

Inuyasha was awake and was watching Kira silently. He then noticed that he birthmark was slowly forming into the same mark his brother had. It must have been painless for her because she didn't notice the change at all. He also noticed that she was still wearing the haorie coat from last night. He didn't want to mention it last night but it also looked like the same one Sesshomaru had except that where it was suppose to be red it was actually a soft blue color. The silver hair and white and blue coat seemed to bring out her sapphire eyes.

He stayed silent until he noticed that the others were starting to wake up. He then jump out of his tree and decided to go fishing for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Frog...errr...Toad Spy

The group spent all day roaming the country side in search of these Scared Jewel Shards that Kagome had explained to Kira last night. She was still thinking about the premonition she had last night as they walked passed a rice field.

She was now wondering if Sesshomaru was going to send that toad named Jaken to follow her or something. And she was slowly realizing that her hearing was increasing today. She could hear two people talking about them when they were on the other side of the field. She was listening intently on their conversation.

"_Look at that one girl."_ She heard one of the man say. She was guessing that the man was pointing over at them, mostly at her.

"_Which one? The one on the cat demon, the one on that odd contraption, or the one with silver hair?"_

"_The one with silver hair. Doesn't she look like that demon lord that came by a month ago?"_

"_With that toad demon and the little girl?...Now that i think about it, she kinda does look like that demon lord. She even walks the same way too."_

"_But she doesn't seem to be from here. Look at her pants. What kind of fabric shines like that?"_ She smirked when she heard that. Obviously, people in the feudal era didn't know about leather yet. Let alone how to make it.

"_Shouldn't we tell our lord about this?"_

"_I don't think so. It doesn't look like they are going to be staying long. They must just be passing through."_

She then tuned the men out as they left the field. _I really wish i knew what was going on with me. Maybe this is like one of those stories where some hidden power doesn't awaken until a age or something? But that can't be it. My 16th birthday isn't for another two months. _She thought as she kept up with the group. _Something must have happened when i touched the well. Like the well awakened these powers from a deep slumber or something._

She then suddenly froze when she felt an odd sensation, causeing Sango to collide into her.

"Kira? Why'd you stop?" She asked as she went around and saw the look on her face.

Kira slowly looked around and then faced west. "Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what Lady Kira?" Miroku asked as he looked at Kira confused. Kagome and Inuyasha stoped and also looked at her.

"I don't know. Feels like...something...it's moving...over there..." She said as she pointed in the direction she was facing.

They all looked in that dicrection and then Sango shivered. "I sense it too. It's a powerful dark aura." She stated as she stared at the tree in the distance.

"It's not just a dark aura. It's been tainted by a scared jewel." Kagome as she gripped the handlebars of her back.

"I don't know what it is. But i think we need to move." Kira said as she started shaking.

"Let's go! I've been looking for some action all day." Inuyasha said as he ran off toward the aura. Kagome rode off after him and Sango and Miroku got on a transformed Kilala. Kira ran after them all as they went across the field.

Kira had always been a good runner, but at the moment she was at a slight disadvantage since Inuyasha had his demon speed, Kagome her bike and Sango and Miroku were on Kilala. Miroku soon noticed this and reached out an offering hand to her and she jumped up on Kilala's back.

They soon arrived at the forests edge and found an enormus mouse demon.

"Where's the shard Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he fought with the demon.

Kira looked over at her friend and noticed that she was looking all over the demon. "It's there! Right between the eyes."

Inuyasha nodded and then jumped up high to strike. But before he could, the demon swatted him away as if he was a bug. He hit the ground hard and quickly moved before he could be stepped on.

_I've got to help._ Kira said as she jumped off of Kilala and ran over to help Inuyasha. She focused on using her energy whip and soon released a ten foot long whip of pure energy. She consintrated and used the whip to strike the demon's forhead. But unfortunatly she missed and hit the demon's nose.

The demon cried out in pain and held it's nose. Inuyasha tried again and jumped up to hit the demon, only to get punched away again.

Kira growled and focused on her target. _I'm going to need practice after this._ She thought as she waved the wiped in the air again and snapped it toward the spot she was aiming for. This time it hit the mark and she saw something glowing pink fly out of the wound. The demon then started shrinking until it was only six inches tall. It ran over to Kira and tugged on her pant leg.

Everyone was shocked at what Kira had done. Even Inuyasha was surprized. Kagome went over to where the shard fell and picked it up. She then went over to her friend who now had the mouse demon in her hand.

"Yes?" She asked as she looked at the demon. As mush as she wanted to, she wanted to squeal with delight at how cute the mouse demon was. But she resisted all urges because she didn't want to scare the little thing.

"Thank you for saving me miss." He said in a cute little voice. "I will tell everyone about how you saved me."

"Are you sure you're alright? I didn't hurt you too much did I?' She asked as the other gathered around her.

The mouse just shook his head. "Not at all. It was barely even a scratch. But i do thank you very much for ridding me of that shard. I've been under it influence for weeks now since i found it." He then jumped out her hand and into the tall grass. He soon reappeared on a tree stump not to far away from them. "I must be going now. My family must be getting awfully worried about me. Bye!" He then hopped off the stumb and disappeared into the forest.

"What an odd little demon." Miroku stated as he stood there confused.

"True. And i guess that's what you were talking about when you said that the jewel shards do odd and evil things to who ever has it huh?" Kira asked as she looked at her friend.

"Yep. That's pretty much what happens." She said as she placed the shard in a bottle that was on a chain around her neck.

"And i guess i've gained a new power too. I was able to sense that demon from all the way over here from the path." She stated as they started heading back to the path.

"That's true." Sango said as she got off Kilala and walked.

"Yeah. You were able to sense that demon before any of us." Shippo said as he jumped out of the basket and onto Kira's shoulder.

"I really need to practice with these powers so i won't screw up like i did." She said as she rubbed Shippo's head.

"That's true. You almost hit me when i was about to attack him for a third time." Inuyasha stated as he walked ahead of the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, the little mouse demon was keeping to his word and was spreading the news about Kira. Though he never got her name, he just called her the Silver-Haired Lady.

The news of his tale was spreading between human and demon alike. Including a certain toad demon that was listening in to a conversation between two orges. He then ran off to find his lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!!" he called as he came into the clearing where his lord was.

A little girl was picking flowers and the demon lord was watching her as he sat agaisnt a tree. A twin headed dragon was asleep and growled at the high pitched voice of the toad demon.

"What is it Jaken?" Said the ever so calm demon lord.

"Milord. Rumor is spreading of a Silver-Haired woman that uses an energy whip attack. But the odd thing is that this woman is human, but growing stronger with demonic power."

_Some woman has my energy whip and is human?_ He thought to himself as he watched the girl running over to the dragon and handing it a handful of long grass. "Jaken. I have a task for you."

"Yes Milord?" He said excitedly, happy that his lord was giving him an order.

"Find this woman and see if the rumors are true. Take Ah Un with you." He said as he stood up. "Report to me when you have found something."

The toad demon burst into tears. "Do not worry my lord. I will find this silver-haired woman and report everything that i have witnessed. I will not fail you!" He said as he ran over to Ah Un the dragon. The dragon woke up and then took off into the air.

"Bye Master Jaken! Take care!" Called the girl as she watched him fly away.

"Come Rin. It is time to go." Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave.

"Coming Lord Sesshomaru." She said as she skipped after the demon lord.

* * *

_If these rumors are true, and this woman is as strong as they say and getting stronger, this Sesshomaru may think about aquiring a mate._ He thought as he walked into the woods.

The group had taken a stop in a open field. Kagome was playing with Shippo and Sango and Miroku were sitting next to a river bank. Inuyasha was on look out and watched over the area. Kira noticed that he would sometimes glance over at Kagome and then went back. She smirked at this but didn't say anything.

Kira was a safe distence away from the group as she practiced her energy whip on a boulder. She also started practicing karati, something she took when her family was in China for a year. She then tried putting together the whip and her attack moves together so that it could work as one.

The one thing she wasn't able to figure out was releasing that acidic vapor. She was trying to rememeber as hard as she could who she did it in the well, but just couldn't rememeber.

Near by, hiding in a bush, was Jaken. He was hiding on the other side of the river and watching Kira intently, not wanted to fail his lord. He had to admit that she was indeed like Sesshomaru. She had his grace, brillence, and that serious look in her eyes as she made the whip circle around her and released it on the bush he was hiding in, basically cut off the top of the bush.

He paniced for a second, thinking she had found out that he was there, but noticed that she hadn't seen a thing. _This girl is very interesting. She may even surpass Lord Sesshomaru. _He then noticed that the lost her balence after doing a kick jump move and fell flat on her back. _Then again maybe she won't. I better not tell Lord Sesshomaru about this or he will have my head._ He grimanced as he remembered the time when Sesshomaru had sliced him in half with the healing sword, Tensaiga. Sure he lived but the fact that his lord had attacked him in such a way still scared him.

Jaken then looked back and saw that Kira was walking back to the group, for they were starting to travel again. Jaken hurried out of the bush and left in the dicrection where he had left Ah Un.

Anytime they stoped he made sure Ah un was hidden so that they couldn't find him. But when the group was on the move, he would be on the dragon and flying above. He wasn't going to fail his master, no matter what it took, he was going to accomplish the order that Sesshomaru had given him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Tentical Demon and the Jewel Appears

It had been four days since Kira came to the fuedal. Kira had fully mastered her new power, still not understanding how she got them in the first place. She also knew that that the event she had been predicting was going to come true soon.

She suspected that Sesshomaru had already sent his servent to follow her and he was watching her right now. She just acted like she didn't know, she didn't even tell the group that she knew they were being followed by the toad demon. But what she didn't know was how the small demon was able to follow them when they were on the move. She could always sense Jaken when they were camping out somewhere but couldn't sense him when they were moving.

She had also been having another premonition as she slept. As soon as the first dream end, another began. For the past two nights all she saw was a glowing teal jewel with a tiny image of a purple cresent moon inside it. She didn't know what it was about or even what the jewel was. She just shrugged it off in the morning and focused on the day ahead.

On the fifth day in the era and of Jaken spying on her, everything seemed normal. She had gotten used to Miroku grooping Sango's butt and the slap she later gave him. And that when ever Inuyasha and Kagome had a fight he would be sent to the ground because of the beaded necklace around his neck.

Today, Inuyasha and Kagome were at it again, this time arguing over the fact the Kagome needed to go home in three days for her finals at school.

Kira just tuned them out as they walked down a path that lead back to Keade's Village. Truth be told she also wanted to go home. She was wondering if her parents noticed she was missing right now. Plus she wanted to get a few things from home and then come back to the fuedal era. And if her parents didn't miss her, she would stay in the fuedal era.

She sighed at the thought of leaving her home and family behind so she could live in this wonderous land of no cars, no cell phone servive, no malls, and apparently no sense of bathing regularly.

She scratched Shippo's head, who was sitting on her shoulder as she thought about what she was going to do.

She was still thinking about it when they set up camp for the night. Kira said she was going for a walk and would be back later. After 10 minutes of walking she soon found what she heard when they set up camp.

It was and enormus waterfall that ended it what looked like a pool deep enough to swim in. She smiled seeing this and took off her haorie and set in on a tree bench near by, She took off the rest of her clothing, ignoreing the fact that Jaken was probably watching her right now, and stepped into the cool water. She swam around in the water, ridding her body and hair out the dirty and grime it was covered in from fighting demons for the past few days.

The cool water felt good on her body as she dived deeper into the water. She soon surfaced and gasped for breath. She looked up at the night sky and stared at the moon. It was a thin strip of glowing white light in the sky. _The new moon will be in the next few days._ She thought as she floated in the water.

She then jumped as she heard something moving in the bushes. She thought it might be Jaken but it sounded like something bigger then him. Not wanted to seem more suspious of whatever it was, she slowly got out of the water and dryed herself off with a towel she had secretly brought with her. Once her body was dry, she redressed and headed back to the camp.

"_You can't hide from me little demon girl." _She froze when she heard the voice in the trees. She shivered as she thought she saw a tentical slithering around a tree. _"I've been searching for you. And i can't beleive my luck. You've become stronger."_

"What do you want?" She asked calmly as she stood absolute still, trying to calm herself as well.

"_Why. I want that jewel in you body."_ She thought she heard the voice coming from her right but didn't attack yet.

"What jewel?"

"_A jewel..."_ The tentical demon from the well appeared from behind her and her eyes went wide with fear. _"...THAT WILL BE MINE!!"_

She jumped just in time to avoid being captured by the tenticals and started running.

"_You can't escape from me!"_ Said the demon as it followed her.

"GUYS! HELP!" She screamed as she jumped over the camp. The other managed to jump out of the way in time for the demon that had suddenly came through.

Sango quickly got dressed in her demon slayer out fit while the others ran off to help Kira.

Kira kept running until she had reached a small clearing. She thought she was safe until she felt a tentical wrap around her ankle. It pulled her foot backward and made her fall forward.

"Ow." She groaned as she froze again. She slowly looked over her shoulder and saw the demon towering over her. Another tentical then wraped around her torso and held her in the air.

Kira struggled to free herself from his grip but couldn't. She couldn't even more her arms for they were pinned to her side.

"_Now where is that jewel."_ He stated as he looked over her body. He then howled in pain as he was hit in the head by a large boomerang. He then made his tenticals swat at anyone that tried to interfer.

"Let go of me now!" Kira said as she continued to struggle to free herself.

"_Once i find the jewel, i will devoer you whole. You're blood will heal my ruined face and scared body."_ His face had a burned hand print from her acid attack and a deep slash mark across his chest. _"Or maybe i'll just eat you whole now!" _He then tossed her up high into the air.

She screamed as she was suddenly sent into the air and saw the demon flying up toward her. She saw her friends down below and prayed they would get to her in time. Unfortunately, she started screaming as razor sharp fangs suddenly plunged themselves into her left shoulder. She screamed in pain as it felt like her shoulder was going to be bite off.

Meanwhile on the ground, Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and he jumped into the air. She then aimed an arrow at the demon's back now that she had a clear shot. She soon released her arrow and it glowed brightly with her power pocessing it. The arrow hit it's mark and the demon soon released Kira.

Everything then went into slow motion for Kira. She was falling back to earth, the demon's fangs finally out of her shoulder. It was then that she noticed something glowing the the trail on blood that was in the air. She stared in amazment as about two ounces of her blood was glowing one second and then formed into a brightly glowing jewel, a teal colored one with a faint image of a purple cresent moon inside.

_Is...Is that the jewel he was talking about? Was it inside my shoulder?_ She thought as she stared at the glowing gem. Knowing that she only had second before the demon would notice, she quickly reached out and caught the jewel in her hand. She held onto it with all her strength as she crashed landed into the ground. She just layed there in pain, listening to her friends battling the demon. She was in too much pain to even look up at what was happening.

"_The jewel will be mine! And i will be the most powerful demon in the world!"_

"SANGO! Look out!"

"WIND SCAR!"

"HIRAIKOTSU! Kilala! Duck!"

"KAGOME!"

Kira's eyes went wide with fear. She heard her friend, her best friend in the whole world, the only friend that actually made her feel normal in kinder garden, the only person to not make fun of her silver hair and sapphire eyes, screaming in fear.

She wanted to help her friend badly, despite how much pain her body was currently in right now.

Suddenly it was like something had truely awakened in her body. Her body pulsated and she suddenlt felt her strength returning. The pain in her shoulder was faded with each pulse. She also felt the jewel in her tightly closed hand resonate with her body. What ever was happening, she didn't know, all she knew was that she now had the power to fight.

She sat up and looked over at that group. She saw Kagome out cold on the ground and Inuyasha next to her. "INUYASHA! GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!" Kira said as she got up and ran over to the demon.

Not wanting to argue, Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran over to the edge of the clearing. He stared at Kira in disbelief. Her bandana was gone and her birthamrk was clearly visable, changing from the red scar that it was to the very same purple cresent moon his brother had again. He also noticed that a single pink stripe starting to appear on her cheeks.

Kira ran up to the demon and released her energy whip on him again. He howled in pain as he was hit in the head by the Hiraikotsu a second later. "How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!" Kira said as she whipped the demon again.

"_The jewel! I must have it! Give it to me!"_ he said as he made the tenticals try and grab her.

She successfully jumped into the air to avoid being captured. She then flexed the only hand she was able to fight with and her nails instintly grew into claws. She used these claws the slice the tenticals below her. "You keep your disgusting body off me you filthy vermin!"

She jumped into the air attack to avoic another attack and then flew right towrd him. She punched him square in the chest and then kicked him right in the jaw. She was then suddenly caught by his hand and was thrown across the clearing.

She managed to flip over just in time to land on her feet and flexed her hand as she stood, glaring at him. Jaken was right behind her and was close to being hit himself by her foot as she skidded to a stop.

"I don't know what this jewel is or what it can do. But i know deep in my gut that you can't have it!" She said as she charged at him again. She summoned her energy whip again and noticed it was green instead of the usual yellow color. She also noticed it was giving off a green vapor. _What is this? Is this an acidic whip?_ Deciding that that's what is that, she used her toxic energy whip to wrap around the demon. She then held onto it like a rope and pulled hard.

The acid went deep into his flesh and starting killing him. He screamed loudly in pain as the acid burned him. Kira noticed that he also seemed to be getting older looking. _I get it! The more pain and damage he feels, the more older he gets. He wanted to use my blood to make him look young!_ She thought as she tightened her hold on the demon.

"Inuyasha! When i say go, slice off his head! He's getting weaker right now from all the pain my acid is putting on him!" She said as she looked over at the group that was standing near Kagome, who was now awake and staring at Kira.

Inuyasha nodded and took out his Tetsusaiga. He then noticed that the demon's tenticals were shrivling and looked more old.

As soon as the once young demon looked like a wrinkled old man, Kira released him of her energy whip and bolted. "Now Inuyasha!"

"WIND SCAR!" He released his swords' attack on the demon and it blew up in a matter of seconds. Nothing was left but his shrivled dead tenticals.

Kira collapased and fell to the gound panting. She was also holding the jewel close to her as she looked at the remains of the demon.

"Kira! Are you alright?!" Kagome asked as she ran over to her friend.

Kira just nodded as she looked at her friend. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine. But what you did was incredible! I never thought you could do something like that." She said as she smiled at her friend.

"I...I didn't know i could do that either." She said as she looked at her shoulder. The fabric was stained from the blood but when she moved the haorie off her shoulder she noticed that the teeth marks that she guessed would still be visible but instead her shoulder was completely healed. "Oh my god. That's impossible."

"You're shoulder has completely healed." Miroku stated as he also inspected her shoulder.

"But how?"

"You're a full demon now. I can smell it in your scent." Inuyasha stated as he sheathed his sword.

She looked at him confused and then looked down at the jewel in her hand. Everyone gasped as she revealed it to them.

"What is that? Another Shikon Jewel?" Sango asked as she looked at it.

"No. This one has a teal color to it. The shikon jewel was pink." Said Kagome.

"I don't know what it is either. It just formed from my blood after that demon bit into my shoulder." Kira said as she looked up at everyone.

"Well there's one way to find out. We need to find Myoga. He might know something about it." Miroku said as he stood up.

Kira stood up too and put the jewel into her pocket. "Who's Myoga?"

"He's a flea that practically knows everything."Inuyasha said bluntly as the group walked out of the clearing.

"He'll probably be in Keade's hut. He does say that he tends to hide there sometimes. Hopefully he's there now." Kagome said as she walked with her best friend.

Kira smiled. She was finally going to get some answers as to what was happening to her.

As they settled back at camp, Kira looked up and thought she saw something that looked like a two headed dragon flying across the sky. She had a feeling that Jaken was about to tell his lord all about her. Just like she saw in her premonition.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this was supposr to be done on the first chapter but I'm going to do this now. I DO NOT OWN INUYAHSA! I wish i could own Sesshomaru though. crys I will have to resort to kidnapping for that one. Any way. Hope you enjoy! **

**Also on a side note. I'd really like some reviews to know that i'm doing a good job. I already know that my spelling and grammer suck so none of that please. Thanks!**

Chapter 6: Legend of the Jewel of Elune.

The group hurried back to Keade's village the next morning. Since the jewel came out of her body, and she had become a full demon, she found she could run as fast as Inuyasha. She loved the feeling she got when jumped high into the air and just seemed to fly over to the land before having to come back down again. She had to admit, even though she was new to her powers, she was loving them already.

Around noon, the group returned to Keade's village and everyone gasped at the sight of Kira. The pink strips and purple cresent moon were still on her face. They hadn't disappered at all.

"Lady Kira. Yee look more a demon that last i saw you." Keade said as the group entered the hut.

"Yeah. I know." She said as she turned a bit red.

"Hey old hag. Is Myoga here?" Inuyasha as he started searching the hut.

"Why yes. Myoga is sure to be around here somewhere." Keade said as she watched him.

Kira then felt something on her neck, like a flea drinking her blood. She squaished what ever it was on her neck and heard something say. "Ouch."

Inuyasha looked over at her since she still had a hand on her neck. "Figures. He always goes for tastey blood." He said as he went over to Kira as she removed her hand.

She stared at a squashed flea that was just laying on her hand. She then noticed that it was dressed in clothing and soon popped up alive again. "Myoga?"

"Why yes i am. I am Myoga the Flea." He said as he bowed. He then gasped as he noticed how much Kira looked like a certain demon lord. "My word. You look like the spitting image of Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yeah we know Myoga. And in case you didn't noticed she smells like him too." Inuyasha scoffed as he leaned against the wall.

The flea nodded. "Indeed. But she her scent has a hint of spiced cherry blossoms in it."

"Myoga. We need to find out about something." Sango asked as she looked leaned her boomerang against the wall and went to sit down next to the fire where everyone was gathered.

"Yes yes. What is it you need to know?"

"This." Kira dug around her pocket and pulled out the teal jewel.

Myoga gapped at it. Everyone could already tell that he knew what this jewel was.

"It...It can't be. This jewel has been lost for centuries. Even longer then when the Shikon Jewel disappeared."

"What is it Myoga?" Kira asked as she let the jewel sit on the same hand that she was holding Myoga with.

"This is the Jewel of Elune. In all my life i never thought i would live to see it."

"Jewel of Elune?" Keade asked as she looked at the jewel.

"Yes. A jewel that was blessed with the power of the moon." He said as he examined the jewel. "The cresent moon inside it proves it."

"How did such a jewel come to be?" Miroku asked as he watched Shippo jump onto Kira's shoulder to lookat the jewel more closely.

"This jewel was created long before even Lord Inuyasha's father was even born yet. It is said that it was created as a love token given to a dog demon princess by a moon god's son. It is also the legend of how the dog demon tribe got their cresent moon marks on their forheads."

"Can you tell us?" Kira asked as she lowered her hand and let Myoga jump off. The jewel rolled around the floor until it found a pit in the wood and stayed there. Myoga jumped on top of it and sat down.

"Well. The legend says that a dog demon princess was in love with a moon god's son. His second son i believe. But unfortunately the two could not meet. It was forbidden for creatures of the moon to meet with those who were on earth. But the two lovers somehow found a way to be together. Eventually the boy gave the princess this jewel as a token of his effection for her. Much like how any man would propose married to the woman he loves. The moment she touch it the jewel, she became imbued with the powers of the moon."

"What happened next?" Kagome asked softly.

"The moon demons and the dog demon saw how much they loved each other and decided to raise the foolish law that forbide moon demon from earth. The moon demons then gave a small portion of their power to the dog demons, causing the cresent moon mark to appear and their hair to turn silvery white, just like the moon. The moon prince and the dog demon princess soon married and had a child. But unforutnatly the prince died of an illness. Soon after, the princess couldn't live with herself anymore. She sacrifced herself so she could be with her lover in death. Her body was burned and that was the last anyone saw the Jewel of Elune."

"Wow." Kira stated at the looked at the flea. "So doesn my transformation have something to do with the jewel?"

"I should say so. But how did the jewel come to be?"

"This demon bit me and some of my blood formed into the jewel."

"The jewel must have been reborned inside your body and then surpressed it self until the right moment. And then when the demon bit you and your blood oozed out, it formed into the jewel. That's my only guess." Myoga said as he nodded.

Kira sighed and looked at everyone. "Well what are we going to do now?"

"I have to go back tomorrow and study for my finals." Kagome said as she stretched.

Inuyasha grumbled something but no one heard him.

"I think I'll stay around here for a while. I'm not ready to go home yet." Kira said as she layed down and relaxed on the hard wood floor.

"Good. I can fashion a necklace so that the jewel will be safer around you're neck then in your pocket." Keade said as she got up and looked through several boxes for some beads and string.

The other started talking about her jewel while Kira just drifted off to sleep. She was exhausted from everything that had happened in the past two days.

* * *

On the other side of the region, Jaken had just found Sesshomaru in to opened field that Kira had seen him in. He delivered his report and Sesshomaru walked off into the forest.

"Milord! Where are you going?!" Jaken asked as he follow his lord.

"Jaken. It is time." Sesshomaru simply stated as he continued walking.

"You mean you're going to...Is that why you sent me after the girl?"

"Precisely."

"But how can that be? How can you be sure that she's the one?"

"Must you asked such obvious questions Jaken." He said in a bored tone.

Jaken grumbled something as he followed Sesshomaru to where Ah Un and a now sleeping Rin were.

_The blood moon is approching. Within two months I must have her at all costs. _He thought as he carefully picked up the sleeping child and carried her in his arms.

* * *

Inuyasha seemed to be getting antsy after Kagome left the next morning for home.

Kira noitced this and leaned over to Keade, who was busy making a necklace for her jewel. "Is he always like that when Kagome leaves?"

"Aye. We all know how much Inuyasha loves your friend. I believe that every time she leaves, his longing to be with her becomes strained and makes him impatient." She said as she ran the string threw fangs and tiny blue beads to bring out the color in the jewel and Kira's eyes.

"He wants to go with her but can't because my world is so completely different then this one." She said a she looked around. She then used her improved hearing to listen in on Inuyasha's heat beating fast in his chest. "He loves her alright. His heart won't stop pounding."

"How do yee know that?"

Kira just pointed at her ears and Keade seemed to understand.

"I've been training myself lately with my hearing. If I just focus, i can hear a frog croke a mile away." She simply stated as she layed back on the floor again.

Keade nodded. "I see.And what of you're other powers."

"Well running and jumping i got down when we rushed over her yesterday. I gotta say that i love the feeling over flying in the air, even if it is only for a few seconds. And i got the energy whip down in one day. But it's this acid vapor that i just can't figure out." She said as she rolled over and looked at her hand. "I need more training to figure that one out i guess."

Keade only shrugged and then finished making the necklace. "Here yee are Lady Kira." She said as she handed Kira the necklace.

Kira stared at the necklace as she looked at the detale Keade had put into it. Every six blue beads there was a fang or the jewel seperating the beads. She put the necklace on and smiled. "Thank you Keade. It's beautiful."

Keade nodded and then got up to pick some herbs outside. Kira sighed as she layed on the wood and just stared at the Jewel of Elune that was now around her neck.

**One more thing. I DO NOT OWN THE COMPANY THE MAKES THE ONLINE GAME KNOWN AS WORLD OF WARCRAFT! I just couldn't think of a good name for a while and then thought of the night elf goddess name "Elune" (for those who don't play the game, it is pronounced "E-loon") name kinda fits since theres an image of a cresent moon inside the jewel.**

**anyway, please R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Going Home

It was a week later when Kagome returned from her finals. "I never want to see another test again." She said as she walked into Keade's hut and flopped on the mat the that Kira had forgotten to put away that morning.

"That hard huh?" Kira asked as she giggled at her friend.

"You have no idea." Kagome mumbled in the floor.

"I know. I graduated a year early thanks to being tutored." She said as she smiled.

"Lucky." She said a she sat up. "Oh by the way. There's a news report back home that's been going off all week, You're parents are looking for you. Looks like they do miss you."

"Really?" Kira asked as she looked at Kagome in shock. "They're really worried about me?"

"Uh huh. They were on the news last night and they are offering a reward to anyone that has information about where you went." Kagome then noticed how serious her friend looked. "What's wrong Kira?"

"It's just...I'm scared...I'm a demon now. How will they react to seeing me like this?" She said as she figured the jewel on her necklace.

"I don't know."

"You're never going to know if you stay here." Inuyasha said as he walked into the hut. "Just go already. I'm sure they'll understand."

Kira moaned as she played with her jewel. "I'll go tonight. That way no one will be about to...Hey what did you guys do to my car?"

"Oh. Mom found your keys and switched places with her car. It's now in the garage while her van is out on the drive way."

"Well that was nice of her."

"Yeah. Mom doesn't want our family to be suspected and have the shrine searched. Right now the police just think you drove off somewhere."

Kira sighed as she stared at the fire. "Well. I guess I do need to go back anyway. I wanted to get a few things from my room."

* * *

Later that night, Kagome, Kira and Inuyasha were walking toward the well. Part of her really wanted to stay, she wanted to meet this Lord Sesshomaru in person and not in her dreams. But the other part of her wanted to let her parents know that she was alright.

She groaned as they soon approched the well. "I don't think i can do this." She said as she looked at the wooden structure in the ground.

"Come on Kira. The sooner you do this, the sooner it'll be over." Kagome said as she jumped in the well first.

Kira sighed, knowing her friend was right. She then got up on the well and suddenly felt a demonic aura from above her. She looked up over her shoulder and just staired at the slowly returning light of the moon.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked he looked at her.

"I...I don't know...i thought...it's nothing." She then jumped in the well and let the blue light surround her. She was a little scared at first but when the lights faded, she heard the familiar sounds of Tokyo. She smiled softly and climbed the ladder out of the well.

"It's good to be home." She said as she smiled at Kagome, who was waiting for her.

Kagome smiled and helped her friend out of the well as it glowed again, signaling that Inuyasha had come as well. They then went out of the well house and Kira went into the house. She found her keys and they all headed down the steps to the garage on the street.

Kagome ran in and opened the garage door, revealing the blue coupe was in there.

Kira smiled got in her car to get it out of the garage.

"How is this thing going to hold me and Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed there was only one seat.

Kira looked stumped a bit and then it came to her. _Time for some fun._ "I got an idea. Inuyasha you sit down first.

Inuyasha cautiously get into the car and sat down on the leather seat.

"And Kagome, you sit on his lap."

"Alright"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha's yelled almost busted Kira's ear drums. "Why does she get to sit on my lap!"

"Well for one thing it's my car and i say so. And two, you're bigger then she is, and probably heavier then her too. If you sat on her lap, you'd probably crush her."

Inuyasha grumbled over the logic and then stiffened as Kagome got in the car and sat on Inuyasha's lap. He wasnt going to say anything, but he really felt uncomfortable having Kagome sit on his lap while in a car.

Kagome grabbed the seat belt, pulled it around them and buckled them in.

_Oh shit. I'm in hell._ He thought as he squirmed a bit under her.

Kira smirked as she pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

"I wonder how my parents are going to react to how i look now?" Kira asked as she stopped at a stop light.

"I don't really know. Hopefully they will accept you and love you still." Kagome said as she adjusted herself to Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha whimpered softly as she squrimed. Doing that one movement to him was making him break out in a sweat. He hide his face in Kagome's hair and hoped nether of the girls noticed that he was getting turned up from having Kagome sit in his lap.

* * *

Within half and hour, they were driving passed the gates that led to the Karazane Mansion. Kira parked in front of the garage and killed the engine. "Well here we are." Kira said as she looked at the large house.

"Wow. So this is you're mansion huh?" Kagome asked as she unbuckled h the seat belt and opened the car door.

The moment the door was opened and she was off his lap, Inuyasha got out and bolted across the yard, diving into the bushes.

Kagome just watched him curiously. "What's wrong with him?"

Kira then burst out laughing and fell to her knees.

"SHUT UP!" came Inuyasha's voice from across the yard.

It finally hit Kagome as to what was going on and she started laughing to.

It was a while before Inuyasha was able to contorl himself and the girls stoped laughing. The three of them then walked toward the front door and Kira froze.

"I really don't know about this." She said as she stared at the door handle.

"There's no turning back now." Inuyasha as he push her forward.

Kira collided with the door and groaned. She slowly opened the door and walked into her house. "Hello?" Her voice echoed in the large front hall.

Her heels tipped on the polished hardwood floor as she entered her house. "Anyone home?"

"Mistress Kira?" a servent of the Karazane's poked his head out of a doorway to the left of the front door.

"Alaster?" She smiled seeing her favorite servent.

"Mistress Kira! You've come back!" He said as he went over to her and hugged her.

Kira hugged Alaster back, trying hard not to cry. "Yeah. I'm back."

"You're parents were worried sick about you. Where have you been?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"It's a long story."

"And who are you're friends?"

"These are my friends. Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha." She said as she introduced them.

Kagome waved but Inuyasha just huffed. The very second he twitched his dog ear, Alaster jumped. "What in the world is he? And what happened to you Mistress Kira? You have...markings on your face."

"All will be explained Alaster. But first i need to see my parents."

"Oh yes yes. They are in you're father's study." He said as he pointed up the stairs.

"Thanks Alaster. You can come if you want." She said as she started walking.

"But of course Mistress."

Kagome and Inuyasha followed and cought up with Kira.

"So you gonna be okay?" Kagome asked as she looked at her friend.

"I think i am, now that i know my parents were worried sick about me." She said as they walked up the stairs. They turned left at the top of the stair case and headed down the hallway. Kira's stomach was twisting in knots as they got closer to her father's study.

"Do you want me to surprize them Mistress?" Alaster asked from behind them.

"That would be great Alaster!" She said as she smiled at him.

He smiled and ran ahead of them. He stopped at the door, streightened his uniform, and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came a husky voice that Kira knew as her father's voice.

Alaster gave Kira a thumbs up for good luck and then entered the study.

Kira's stomach wouldn't stop turning as she stared at the door. "Guys."

"What?" Inuyasha had a feeling of what she was about to do.

"Bye." She turned to run only to be caught in Inuyasha's arms.

"I don't think so Kira." He said as he held onto her tightly.

"You've come this far. You can't give up now." Kagome said as she pouted at her friend.

Kira whimpered as she listened into what was going on inside the room.

"_What is it Alaster?"_

"_Lord Karazane. I have good news."_

"_What would that be?"_

"_I'll show you."_

Kira stiffened as she heard Alaster walking toward the door. She was shaking in Inuyasha's arms as she stared at the door.

"Inuyasha. Let me go."

"Not until that guy opens the door." He mumbled in Kira's ear.

The door soon swung open and Inuyasha pushed her foreward. She almost lost her balence but regained it as she stood in the door way. She slowly looked up and looked at her parents.

Her mother was sitting on a couch, her black hair up in a tight bun on her head and her green eyes staring at her daughter. Her father was standing in front of the desk also staring at the girl that stood before him. He had short brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"K...Kira?" Her mother stood from the couch and slowly approuched her.

"Yes mom. It's me." She was shaking terribly as she stood before her parents.

Her mother burst into tears and ran over to hug her. Her father walked over to them and hugged Kira as well. "We missed you so much sweet heart."

Kira just closed her eyes and hugged her parents. Kagome and Inuyasha just stood in the doorway as they watched. But when Inuyasha's ear twitched again, Alaster just couldn't stay quiet. "Mistress Kira? Would you mind explaining who...or should i say, what this man is?"

Her parents looked up and stared at Inuyasha's dog ears.

"Yes honey. And would you mind explaining where you've been for the past week and a half?" Her mother asked as she now looked at her daughter.

Kira sighed and looked at her parents. "Okay but you might want to sit down. It's a long story."

* * *

It took over two hours to explain Inuyasha, the well, the demons, her transformation, the legend of the Jewel of Elune and how she was able to get back home.

"And that's pretty much it." She said as she looked at her parents cautiously.

Her mother looked like the realization was still sinking in but her father seemed to gasp what she was talking about.

"So what you're saying is, you're a demon now and all this started when you touched this well on Miss Kagome's shrine?" Mrs. Karazane asked as she was still trying to understand.

Kira just nodded silently. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the other couch with Kira's mother. Mr. Karazane was sitting at his desk, looking as if he was in deep thought. Alaster was sitting besided Kira on her couch and was still trying to understand everything she was talking about.

"And this boy here is demon as well?" She said a she pointed at Inuyasha.

"Well actually he's a half demon but either way he's still a demon." She said as she figited with the edge of her haorie sleeve that she was still wearing.

"Half demon?"

"Human mother, demon father." Inuyasha blurted out as he looked away from Mrs. Karazane.

"Oh. I see." She said as she sat back on the couch. "Alaster. I think i'll have a drink now."

"Yes milady." The servent said as he got up and when over to the liquor cabinet to get her a drink.

"But i still don't understand why this change effected me. I guess the Jewel of Elune helped a bit but other then that i just don't know."

"I'm...I'm afraid...You got that little trait for me dear." Said Mr. Karazane and he sighed heavily.

"What do you mean dad?" Kira asked as she looked over at her father.

"Yes Kodoku. What trait are you talking about?" Her mother asked as she accepted the drink from Alaster.

Kodoku sighed and stood up from his desk. He unbuttoned his high collor white shirt to reveal an odd looking necklace. It was an odd green stone with the very same cresent moon mark etched onto it hanging on the end of a black cord.

"This is what i'm talking about." He removed the necklace and Kira could feel an odd demonic aura coming from him.

The man they knew to be Kodoku Karazane then closed his eyes as his short brown hair started to grow rapidly and fade to the color of pure silver. The mark of the cresent moon appeared on his forehead, along with the single pink strip on each cheek. He then opened his eyes to reveal that his eyes were now a bright blue color. "I am a demon as well I'm afraid. Not many demons exsist in this day and age anymore but the ones that do have these tailsmans to cover their demonic aura and change their appearence to pass as human."

"Dad...You...You're a demon?" Kira asked as she stared at her father.

"Yes. And you are too. You have been since the day you were born. At first i thought you were born human but then you started getting premonitions at the age of twelve. And just my luck, you managed to dodge the bullet and become a full demon too." He said as he smiled at his daughter. He then looked over at his wife and smiled. "It's still me my dear, Yumai. I may look like a demon but I'm still the same inside. I swear."

Yumai just eyed Kodoku as she sipped her drink. "I know dear."

"You do? You're...You're not scared?" he asked as he looked at her confused.

"Yep. I've spied on you many times while you were taking a shower and you weren't wearing that tailsman thing. I always had a suspision that there was something different about you." She said as she sipped her drink. "Besides. I always thought you were much cuter in that form."

Kodoku just blushed heavily at what his wife said in front of three teenagers and their servent.

Wanting to change the subject so that her father could stop blushing. "So are we dog demons?"

"Hmmm? Oh yes dear we are. But our tribe is from the north west. And last time i heard the name Inuyasha, his tribe is from the west. Am i correct Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just shrugged. "Whatever you say old man. I have no title except 'Lord' back home. It's my brother that has the bragging rights. He's 'the Lord of the Western Lands.' And he doesn't go a day without reminding me whenever we meet." He grumbled as he sat on the couch like a dog.

"I see. Well at any rate, I am also a Lord. But of the North Western Lands. But unfortunatly, my tribe was scattered thanks to the modern day demon slayers that happen to populate up there." He said as he sat back in the chair again. He then sighed as he brushed back his silver bangs. "As far as i know, you and i are the only northwestern dog demons left in all of Japan my dear Kira."

The room was then silent until Kira spoke again. "Can't you just...sniff out their scent to find them?"

"I could if there wasn't so much pollution in the air. And i guess it would be better if i remembered my tribes scent."

Yumai then yawned. "Well it's getting late. We should discuse this more tomorrow i think." She said as she finished off her drink.

"I quiet agree. I have been up for the past few night worrying about you Kira." Kodoku said as he stretched in his chair.

"I told you i was sorry."

"It's alright Kira. It was bound to happen eventually. And i'll explain it all tomorrow." He stated as he noticed Kira about to speak. "Now i think it's time you all went to bed. Kagome. Lord Inuyasha. I can give you a room if you need it."

"They can just room with me dad. God knows my room is big enough." Kira said as she looked at her father.

"Alright then." He said as he and everyone else got up and left the room to go to bed.

**In case anyone wants to know, i looked up the meaning for "Kodoku" and it means "Isolation" in Japanese. Which fits because he's somewhat isolated from the rest of his tribe.**

**Please! I'm begging you! R&R! I'll give you one of my famous snickerdoodle cookies!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Reason for Everything

Chapter 8: A Reason for Everything.

Kira snuggled in her bed as she groaned. She had had a great dream and didn't want in to end. On the floor was Kagome on the air mattress that Kira had found in her closet. Inuyasha was sitting against Kira's bed still asleep, the Tetsusaiga leaning agsinst his shoulder as he held it protectivly in his hands.

Kira moaned as she went back to sleep.

_She was standing in the woods, alone. She had just woken up there after falling from...the sky? She couldn't exactly rememeber. What ever had happened she was now seperated from her friends._

_She then jumped as she heard something move behind her. "Who's there?" _

_From the darkness of the trees stepped forth the toad demon she knew to be Jaken. He looked annoyed as he looked at her._

"_What? Why are you staring at me?" She asked as she gave him a cold stare._

_The demon huffed and turned around. "Follow me wench."_

"_Why?"_

_The demon stopped and glared at her over his shoulder. "Insolent girl. My lord wishes to see you."_

It was then that she woke up. She then rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. She then groaned as she rememeber the dream she just had.

"What's wrong?" Came Inuyasha's voice. He was speaking low enough for her to hear her but so as not to wake the still sleeping priestess.

Getting the hint, she also whispered low enough for him to hear her. "I had another premonition of Sesshomaru. Well actually his little toad friend."

"What did he want?"

"If my guess is right. I'm going to be meeting your brother soon. All that I saw was myself alone in a clearing. Then Jaken came out and told me that Sesshomaru wished to see me." She said as she looked at the back of Inuyasha's head.

She noticed his would ear flick at the mention of Sesshomaru's name. "Then we'll have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"It's going to happen no matter what you do Inuyasha. My premonitions always come true. Fate cannot be altered. I know this from experience."

"Haven't you tried to alter your predictions?"

"Sadly yes. But fate will forever run it's course. Destiny cannot be altered."

"And you know this how?"

She was silent for a few minutes and the sighed. "When my family was in Africa. I had a really good friend there. That night I predicted she was going to be killed by a rouge tiger. When I told her, I stayed close to her so I could protect her."

"Then that should have stop the prediction from coming true right?"

"It didn't. One day I was in the hotel with a cold. I wasn't able to protect her that one day. I went to see her the next day when I was while enough to go out. I was then told that she had been killed by the tiger while she was out shopping. Appearently it was someone's pet that had gotten lose and attacked her for no reason."

Inuyasha was silent at hearing this. He just didn't know what to say.

"Fate can't be changed at all. No matter what anyone does. If I am destined to meet Sesshomaru then it's gonna happen. No matter how much you are going to try and protect me, I'm still going to meet him."

"There has to be some way to..."

"Inuyasha." She spoke with the same sterness that she had seen Sesshomaru use on Jaken to shut him up.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at her with the familiar skowl on his face.

"There's NOTHING you can do to stop this." She said as she looked into his eyes.

Inuyasha glared at her for a moment and then huffed. "I don't want you to be with him."

"Since when are you getting so protective?" She said as she smirked at him. "I thought you only did that for my friend over there." She said as she jestered to Kagome.

"Since I started feeling this connection toward you. Not a lovey dovey connection. But...something else."

"Like a brother/sister connection?"

His ear flicked again. "Sort of." He said as he got up and sat on the foot of her bed, setting Tetsusaiga beside him.

She looked at him confused. "How do you mean?"

Inuyasha looked away. "I just do alright! You feel like a sister to me. And becuase of that, I have this feeling that I need to protect you like any brother would."

"I see. As weird as this sounds, I'm glad I have you for a brother." She said as she smiled at him. She then sighed. "I'm an only child. I have no brothers of sisters. Kagome was that closest thing I had for a sister in kinder garden and grade school. She made me feel like a real person while everyone else was teasing me for my silver hair. And I guess you noticed that having silver hair isn't normal around here huh?'

Inuyasha just nodded.

"Yeah well. I got teased for it. But Kagome stood up for me. And after that we became best friends." She said as she played with the fabric of her comforter.

Inuyasha just sighed as he looked at the sleeping angel on the air mattress. _Wait? Did i just call her a sleeping angel? What the hell is wrong with me?_ He said as he shook his head of such thoughts.

Kira just smirked at him and then layed back against the pillows. She couldn't believe how much she missed her room after behind in the fuedal era for a week.

Her walls were painted soft purple while the carpet was a soft bluish grey color. There were satalite posters of galaxies and nebulas all over her room. She found space and astrology fascinating. She even had a high class telescope in the back yard.

There was also a desk that was sitting beside a large window that had a view of the gardens below. She even had her own bathroom and a large walk-in closet. The room was even big enough to have a couch in it. It was sitting to the right on her bedroom door with a plasma screen TV mounted on the wall. On the left side of the door was a small stage that had a neon blue Gibson electric guitar sitting on it's stand and an amp next to it.

She sighed as she took in the scent of the spiced cherry blossoms that drifted out of her closet.

She then felt her bed move and noticed that Inuyasha had gotten up and was going over to examine her guitar. She smiled at him as she watched him. She then jumped when she heard Kagome wake up.

Kagome strechted and yawned. She then looked over at Kira and smiled. "Glad to be back home?"

"Yeah. I am. I'm also surpirzed that my parents took the news so well."

"I'm even more surprized that your dad revealed that he's a demon."

"I'm surprized by that too. I'm even more surprized that mom took it so well." She said as she got out of bed.

"Me too. Course then again. My mom reacted the same way when she met Inuyasha."

"That woman had a freaking death grip on my ears!" Inuyasha said as he overheard the conversation.

"Maybe because you kept trying to get away from her?!" Kagome stated as she glared at the hanyou.

Inuyasha shrugged it off and kept examineing the gutiar.

"Be careful with that Inuyasha. It costed a lot of money to get that guitar." Kira said as she went over to him. While he was still looking at the instrument, she secretly turned on the amp and put it on medium volume. She smirked as she walked away and went into her closet.

Kagome followed her into the closet. She had left her cloths in there after changing into pajamas that Kira let her borrow. "How do you think he's going to react to the guitar? Becuase i saw you turn on the amp."

"Not really sure. But we're going to find out." She said as she smiled.

They were going through her closet when they heard a loud note ring out in the bedroom and a certain hanyou scream.

The girls rang out of the closet and saw Inuyasha, halfway across the room, holding his ears down in what looked like pain. "What the hell is that thing?!"

Kira just giggled and went over to turn off the amp. "It's an amp. It amplifies the notes made by an electric guitar into a form of music." She said as she looked at him.

Kagome was next to him, rubbing his ears for him, which he seemed to like very much. "I think that thing just ruined my hearing."

"Are you're ears ringing?"

"Yep."

"That'll fade. Same thing happened to me when I first used this amp. Apparently, the owner didn't set all the volume dial down to low when he packaged it. I didn't notice until after I had it all set up and struck a note. My ears were ringing for days." She said as she patted the amp.

"Are you any good?" Kagome asked as she soothed Inuyasha's ears.

"Yeah. I mostly play for myself when i'm alone. I know a few songs too."

"Cool."

A knock then came at the door and Kira sighed. "Yes Alaster?"

He opened the door and step in with a surprized look on his face. "How did you know it was me?"

Kira just pointed at her nose. "I memorized you scent last night. You smell like blackberries and thyme."

He just looked at her even more confused. "Well anyway. Your father wishes to speak with you all in his study as soon as you are dressed."

"What about mom?"

"Lady Karazane left earlier this morning to deliver her new deisgns. She will return later tonight." He then bowed and closed the door.

Kira sighed as she walked back into the closet again. "I guess mom knew this was going to happen and is leaving us alone for the day."

"Maybe." Kagome said as she finished soothing Inuyasha's ears and went into the closet to get dressed as well.

Kira picked out a red tank top and black cotten pants. She grabbed the boots that she wore in the fuedal era and socks and left the closet. "Dad is probably going to explain why all this is happening to me."

"Mostly likely. He did say that everything would be explained." Kagome said as she came out of the closet with her school uniform on.

"I guess so." Kira said as she put her socks and boots on.

After they got ready, the three left Kira's room and headed toward Kodoku's study. Kira knocked on the door and then opened it. "You wanted to speak with us daddy?"

"Yes dear. Please come in." He said as he smiled at her. Kira opened the door and all three walked in, Kagome closing the door behind them. They each took a seat on one couch while her father got up from the desk and sat on the other. He didn't have the tailsman on and had his long silver hair pulled up into a pony tail. "Now. You wanted to know why you now have powers right?"

"Uh huh." Kira said as she nodded.

"You were destined to have powers my dear child. They just never fully awakened until now I suppose. I've always known that you would eventually get them. I had a vision of you touching a old wooden well and being pulled into it a week before we noticed you were missing."

"But why dad?"

"As i'm sure Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha already know, the well is made from the wood from a Tree of Ages. We have one out in the backyard right now. Which is also why i had this house build here."

"And what would that reason be?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the demon.

"Because this place is scared ground. My father told me a story of how a group of missed match heros slayed a powerful and dangerous demon here. The Tree of Ages marks where the demon was killed. It started growing from the day foreward."

"Okay. But what does that have to do with me?" Kira was starting to get confused as to why he was talking about some tree.

"Because my dear. I believe that tree was delaying your true self from showing. The only thing that did manage to show on you was the silver hair, eyes, and your gift of foresight, which pretty much runs in the family from my side." He said as he smiled at them. "But at any rate. When you touched the Bone Eaters well, i'm guessing it sensed your surpressed powers and wanted to rid the spell that had been on you from our tree."

"And then that demon showed up and pulled me in." Kira stated as she shivered a bit. "He must have sensed my powers and the jewel and decided to pull me into the well where he could devore me."

"I suppose so. I'm even more surprized that you had the jewel in your body. And i'm even more surprized that you found someone that knew about the jewel's history."

"Myoga does know everything." Kagome said as she laughed a bit.

"Fleas do know everything my dear. But quiet frankly, they are cowards none the less. They always run before a battle starts." Kodoku said as he nodded.

"We already knew that. Myoga is always leaving before we get into a fight with something all the time." Inuyasha scoffed. But this only got him an annoyed look from Kira's father.

"At any rate, it's a good thing that you're powers have awakened now. The prophecy is slowly coming to frutation."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Kira asked as she looked at him confused about.

"A prophecy that states that on the night of the blood moon, a demoness with the powers of both the moon and of the dog will become conflicted. The moon half of her will be at war with the dog half, basically tearing her soul and body in two. Nothing can save her except true love's first kiss for her soul to be spared."

"Blood moon? Do you mean the luner ecilpse? But that's not until..."

"Until you're sixteenth birthday Kira." He had a serious and worried look on her face.

Kira sat there in shock. She just didn't know what to say or do at the moment. "But I don't even have a boyfriend, or a stalker, or any boy chasing after me right now."

"Hey Kira. This is just a thought but maybe you're suppose to be with Lord Sesshomaru? I mean, you keep having premonitions of what he's doing, right? But then again he has a heart of ice. There's no way he could love her, let alone anyone else." Kagome stated matter of factly.

"Not in a million years. He doesn't give a damn about me." Inuyasha mumbled.

"But then again he does have Rin with him. He even saved her life after being killed by demon wolves."

"From what i heard he was only testing his sword on her. She just woke up and started following him around since then."

"Yes but i saw him save her once. He really cares for Rin. I know he does. He cares for her like a father would."

Inuyasha just shrugged. Kira just sighed at the debate between her friends. "So...am...am i...Am i going to die?"

Inuyasha and Kagome went silent and looked at Kira in shock.

"If you can't find a way to make Lord Sesshomaru to fall in love with you by the night of the blood moon...then sadly..." he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Then sadly, you will die."

Kira sat back on the couch, trying to take it all in.

"Die? She can't die! I won't let it!" Kagome said as she stood up from the couch, outraged.

"Lady Kagome. There is nothing you can do. Fate cannot be changed. But the only one that can change this is Lord Sesshomaru. If in two months time, he does realize that he can love and, more importently, show that he loves my daughter, he will have the power to quell the conflication inside her." Kodoku said as he looked at the priestess.

"Like that'll ever happen." Inuyasha said as he got up and went over to the window.

"Don't say things like that!" Kagome yelled as she looked at the hanyou. "If Sesshomaru is able to show that he can care for Rin then his heart is starting to melt. So he must be able to show feelings to another!"

"I know my brother better then you do and i say he doesn't give a damn! He's only letting Rin follow him so he can have something else to put up with other then his annoying toad servent." Inuyasha yelled as the too started getting into another argument.

Kira and Kodoku just sighed. "Do they always act like this?" He asked as he looked at his daughter.

"Unfortunatly, yes." _I wonder if Sesshomaru knows about my prophecy?_ She thought to herself as she watched her two friends continue to argue until Kagome ended it by yelling 'sit' and stomped away.

* * *

It was later that day that when the three decided it was time to leave. Kira wanted to wait until her mother came home to say good bye. But for some reason her father wasn't at the bottom of the stairs where they all were yet.

Right now, Yumai was hugging her daughter tightly in her arms. "Promise you'll come back sweetheart.'

"Don't worry mom. I'll come back every now and then." Kira said as she hugged her mom.

"Yeah, if Sesshomaru will let you." Inuyasha mumbled. Kira heard this and gave an evil glare so perfect that Inuyasha swore she truely did look like his brother.

"Thank you for letting us stay here Mrs. Karazane." Kagome said as she bowed to Kira's mother.

Yumai broke the hug and bowed to Kagome. "It was a pleasure dear."

"Well. We better get going." Kira said as she smiled at everyone.

"I wonder where your father is? He'd want to say good bye to you as well." Yumai said as she looked up the stairs.

"Who knows. He might buried in paperwork or something." Kira said as she shrugged.

"Well I'll just let him know you left." Yumai said as she hugged her daughter again. "Be good Kira. And don't get hurt to much okay."

"Okay mom." Kira laughed a bit at this. Kodoku told her that demon's heal faster then humans so there were no worrys about being injuried for too long.

The three then headed out the door and to Kira's car.

"See. Told you you'd live and that your parents wouldn't freak out over how you look." Kagome said as she opened the passenger door for Inuyasha to get in, which he did reluctently.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"KIRA! WAIT!" Kodoku yelled as he came running out the house with a long thin object in his hands.

"Dad? And here I thought I wasn't going to be able to say good bye to you." She said as she went over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I almost missed you before you left. I was searching through my things for something." He said as he pulled away from Kira and handed her a polished katana. "This is my grandfather's sword, the Mani Katti. It was forged from the fangs of a great jaguar demon. It holds enormus power. Saved my grandfather in a few tights spots in battles. Have Myoga tell you how it can be used. He should know what it is and how you can weild it."

Kira carefully took the Mani Katti from her father and was stunned for it's beauty. The red lacework covered a handle of pure gold, the ends of the lace trailed a foot on the end of it. She drew the blade a few inches out of the red colored sheath and saw a polished stainless steel blade. "It's beautiful dad."

"Whenever I'm bored with paperwork for the firm, I polish this blade to preserve it." He said as he laughed nervously to admiting that he tended to goof off from work.

Kira smiled and hugged her father. "Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart." He said as he hugged his daughter tightly.

After a few minutes, the two seperated. Kagome got on Inuyasha's lap and closed the door as Kira went over to also get inside. She handed Inuyasha the katana so she could start up the car. She waved to her father one last time and then drove down the driveway.

* * *

**I'm going to say this now. I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM! But i do have two versions of the game for Game Boy. I just couldn't think of a better name for the sword. **

**Anyway. it's late now so i'm gonna go to sleep. And please FOR THE LOVE OF CUTE FLUFFY PUPPIES!! READ AND REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay i was going to wait until i got some reveiws to post more of my story but since i got both a Favotire Story email AND a Favorite Author email i've decided to post another chapter of this story. But please guys. i really would like some reviews to know that i'm doing a great job. Getting reviews makes one happy.**

**Anyway, enough about me. on with the show!**

Chapter 9: The Mani Katti

Within twirty minutes, (plus ten more minutes because Inuyasha got turned on again) the trio were down the well and in the fuedal era again. Kira had the Mani Katti on her back with the use of a strap of eel leather that Kagome's grandfather had found to her to use. Kira was also wearing her haorie again, freshly cleaned of the blood that was on it, and tied closed with a sash of soft blue silk. She also had her blue bag over her shoulder packing with more things that she found out she needed during that one week.

Kira was now just standing on the clearing, taking in the fresh clean air. "It's so good to be back." She said as she spun around like an idoit.

Kagome just laughed while Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Let's get back to Keade's already." He whined as he started walking toward the village. Kagome soon followed and, once she snapped out of her state of bliss, so did Kira.

Nothing much seemed to have changed since they were gone over night. The villagers greeted them kindly as they entered the village and went down the path to Keade's village.

"Hi Keade." Kira said as she entered the hut with the other's behind her.

"Why hello Lady Kira. Did everything go well at home?" The old woman asked as she looked up from cleaning the herbs she had in front of her.

"Uh huh. They took it better then i thought they would." She said as she set her bag down by the door.

"We even found out the her father is a demon." Kagome said as she sat down by the fire pit.

"Is that so?" Keade asked as she now looked at Kagome.

"Yeah. He was wearing this tailsman that was hiding his true appearence." Kira said as she took off her new sword.

"And what would that be child?" Keade asked as she looked at the sword next to Kira.

"It's called the..."

"THE MANI KATTI!" Came the familiar voice of a certian flea.

Kira slapped her cheek, feeling the flea sucking out her blood there. "Myoga? Must you keep doing that?"

"I'm afraid so Lady Kira." Said the flea as he returned to his normal state. "Anyway, I can't believe you have the Mani Katti. It has been in the northwestern dog demon tribe for over 50 years now."

"It still exsists here?" Kagome asked as she looked at Myoga on Kira's hand.

"Yes it does. I was there when it was being forged by a friend of mine, Totosai." He said as he now looked down at the sword. "But this one seems defferent. Well taken care of but still aged. It looks older then when i first saw it. Much much older."

"My father gave it to me before I left home. He said that it belonged to his grandfather." She said as she looked at the sword. She then look at him surprized. "My great grandfather is still alive here?"

"Why yes he is. He is still very young. Last i heard, his mate had given birth to a son about a year ago." He said as he jumped down to the sword to examine it. "Why? Is he not alive in your time."

"I don't know any members of my father's side of the family, only mother's. I just guessed they were all died or in another country." She said as she sighed a bit.

'That would be highly impossible since dog demons, in fact all demons, age incredilly slower then humans. Once a demon reaches their early twenties, the aging process begins to slow."

"Except for me. I was pinned to a tree for 50 years by a scared arrow." Inuyasha said as he sat against the wall.

"You were pinned to tree?" Kira asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah he was." Kagome said as she sighed. "In short, he got pinned to a tree because the priestess, Kikyo, she thought he had hurt her when instead it was a demon named Naraku that had tricked her."

"Aye. And my sister was risen a year ago by magic with my sister's ashes and graveyard soil from her grave. She now roams the country, trying to find revenage for what Naraku has done."

"And to drag me into hell with her for betraying her when i didn't." Inuyasha said as he looked away from them.

"Let me guess. You loved her right? And this Naraku guy got jealous because he liked Kikyo too?" Kira asked as she looked at Inuyasha.

The hanyou just srugged. "Pretty much."

Kira sighed as she went back to Myoga. "So Myoga. Know how i can use it?"

"Of course not! I don't know how to weild this sword." Said the flea as he jumped in front of her. "But Totosai will know. He is the one the forged the jaguar demon fangs into the blade."

"Where can we find him?" Kira asked as she picked up the sword.

"Inuyasha will know. For i have seen him go there a few times."

"Feh whatever." The hanyou said as he now layed on his side on the floor.

"Inuyasha! Dad told me that it's importent that i know how to weild the sword." Kira said as she glared at him. "If Totosai is the only one that knows how i can weild the Mani Katti then we have to see him."

"We have to go Inuyasha. Don't make me say it." Kagome said as she joined in glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shivered at the mention of Kagome threatening to 'sit' him and finally agreed to take Kira to Totosai. "We're leaving in the morning."

Kira smiled and picked up the Mani Katti. _I can't wait. I just hope I master it in a weeks time before my premonition comes._

They were soon greeted by Miroku, Sango and Shippo and repeated everything they had just found out to them.

* * *

The next morning, Kira and Inuyasha left for Totosai. Kira left a note for Kagome explaining that they left earlier then she expected and would catch up to them as soon as they were done.

Inuyasha was leaded Kira through forests and clearings at break neck demonic. They were basically racing each other to see who would get there first. But this was mostly training for Kira and getting her to track scents down.

All Inuyasha told her was to focus on Totosai's scent, which he explained smelled like brimstone and an old person. Kira laughed at this but managed to find the scent within minutes and was now focused on it.

"You're doing good Kira. But you still can't beat me!" Inuyasha said as they now started jumping over rocks that lead up a mountain.

"Are we getting close?" she asked as she jumped from rock to rock, boulder to blouder.

"You tell me. Does the scent smell stronger?" He asked as he looked down at her.

Kira sniffed the air and noticed that the further they went up the mountain, the stronger the scent was getting. "Yeah. It is." She then jumped hard and landed on a boulder right above him.

"Good. That means we're almost there."

Fifteen minutes later, they reached the dried lava flooded lands where Totosai lived. Kira was standing on the boulders that surrounded the area while Inuyasha kept moving foreward. "Come on Kira. He's right in there.' He said he pointed at the mouth of a cave that was covered by a huge skull of what Kira guessed used to be a dragon.

"Is this guy INSANE! He's lives in a lava pit AND in a dragon skull covered cave?!" She exclimed as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Trust me. This guy is nuts beyond belief. But if you beat him up enough or threaten him really good, he does tend to cooperate."

She whimpered and then followed him. Inuyasha smirked and led the way toward the cave.

As they got closer, she was starting to hear some sort of metallic banging coming from the cave.

"TOTOSAI! You in there you old man!" Inuyasha hollered as they got closer to the cave.

"Whaaaat? Is that Inuyasha?" Said a skinny old man Kira noticed sitting in front of a raised stone block. She noticed that he was using a very long handled hammer to strike a glowing red rod on the stone block. "What ever it is you want about the Tetsusaiga i have nothing to tell you."

Inuysah growled as he went over to Totosai and hit him hard on the hard. "I'm not here for me you moron! WE came for Kira to know how to use the Mani Katti." He said as he pointed to Kira, who waved shyly.

"What's that? The Mani Katti?" He said as he got up and walked over to Kira.

"Umm yes sir." Kira said as she pulled the sword off her back and held it in front of her. "Can you tell the secrets it has?"

Totosai took a good hard look at the sword and then looked up at Kira's face. "Sesshomaru, how in the world did you get the Mani Katti? That sword belongs to the northwestern dog demon tribe not you. Are you off trying to find a stronger sword the Tensaiga again?"

Kira looked at him beweildered until Inuyasha punched him again. "NO IDIOT! HER NAME IS KIRA! KEY-RA! NOT SESSHOMARU! I KNOW SHE LOOKS AND SMELLS LIKE MY BROTHER BUT SHE'S NOT HIM!"

"Is Totosai really this dumb?" Kira asked as she looked down at the man that was now sitting on the ground rubbing the large bump on his head.

"You have no idea." Inuyasha said as he growled at Totosai.

"So you're name is Kira is it?" The old man said as he looked up at the girl. "And you want to now the secrets of this blade huh?"

"Umm. Yes sir." Kira said as she held the sword close to her.

_Finally. We're getting somewhere._ Inuyasha thought as he stopped growling.

"Fine fine. The Mani Katti was created from the fangs of a powerful jaguar demon that was the reigning northwestern dog demon tribes best friend. When the jaguar demon died, the lord had his friends fangs created into a sword to always remember him. This sword posscessed the demon's power that he once had in life."

"Which would be?" Kira was now starting to realize that Inuyasha was right. _This guy is a bit of an oddball._

"The powers of the wind and fire. The Mani Katti's ultimate attacks are the Dragon Wind Strike and Dragon Meteor Blast. But the only way you can be able to use these attacks is if you know what you're doing."

"Well. It does help to know what you're doing huh?" She said as she looked at the sword smith a little bored. _Shut up already and tell me how to use it._

"The first thing you must do is learn how to use the Dragon Wind Strike attack. To do that...you must...umm..." He then sat there and scratched his head.

"What? What must i do?" Kira asked as she kneeled in front of him.

"Ummm...You know what i don't really remember." He said as he smiled idioticly.

Both demons growled in annoyence and both hit him on the head hard.

"Is that any way to treat you're elders!" He said as he rubbed the too bumps on his head.

"_Maybe I can be of some help?"_

The unearthly voice sacred Kira and for a moment she thought it was the tentical demon come back from the dead. She soon realized that the sword was shaking and pulsing in her hands. "What the?"

The sword then started glowing. _"Do not worry Lady Kira. I am not on the living plane anymore. Except in the form of this sword."_

Kira looked down and stared at it, stunned. "You heard my thoughts?"

"_Indeed I did Lady Kira. I am the Mani Katti. I was a great friend to your great grandfather before I died."_

"Great. It's Sounga all over again." Inuyasha said as he leaned against the cave wall.

"That Sounga was pure evil Inuyasha! The Mani Katti is a blade of protection and power. A blade that can only be used by the noble blood line in the northwestern dog demon tribe!" Totosai said as he looked over at the hanyou.

"_Totosai. It's been a long time since you forged me. But I guess it must have been pretty recent for you?"_ The blade spoke in a calm steady voice that was calming Kira's nerves.

"That it has. I gave you to Lord Ishiyama only 50 years ago. How've you been?"

"_Rather bored actually. I am from the future Totosai, about five hundred years to be acturate. I was passed down to the next leader on their sisteenth birthday. Lady Kira is my master now."_

"Ah. Well then you better start teaching her how to use you." Totosai said as he got up and went back to forging the bar into a sword.

"_Let us go outside Lady Kira. We shell have more room to practice out there."_

Kira nodded and went outside to the semi dry lava bed. Inuyasha decided to get up and follow Kira to the mouth of the cave so he could watch.

* * *

In three days time, Kira had mastered the Dragon Wind Strike attack. The spirit of the blade had been a very good teacher. When she wasn't training, the Mani Katti and Totosai would be talking to each other like they were old friends They were now talking while Kira had her dinner of fish the Inuyasha had managed to find and was fried by Totosai's fire breath.

Kira sighed as she soon started to fall asleep, leaning against Inuyasha as a pillow, which he didn't seem to noticed for he was already asleep.

It wasn't until morning that she gasped and woke up from a most desturbing premonition. "Oh no."

"What? What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he yawned, waking up from her sudden movement.

"Inuyasha. We have to go find the others soon. Kagome and the others are going to be attacked." She siad as she looked at him worriedly.

Inuyasha nodded taking the hint. "But don't you want to finish your training?"

"No time. If what i'm senseing is right, they are going to be attacked in two days."

"How do you know this? I thought you're premontions didn't come true until a week later?"

"Their suppose too. But for some reason I felt a state of urgency to get to them immediately." She said as she looked around to the Mani Katti.

"_If we must go then, I will train you during your travels."_ The sword said as it glowed in the dark cave so she could find it.

She soon found it and picked it up, putting it on her back.

"If it's that urgent then we should get going to make sure they are safe."

"What about Totosai? Won't he notice that we're gone?" She asked as she looked over at the old man sleeping on the block.

"Nah. He'll forget that we were even here the moment he wakes up. Trust me on that." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the cave.

Kira looked back at Totosai again before she also decided to leave the cave. The two then jumped over the rim of the lave pool and ran off in search of their friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**YEAH! I finally got a review! Thank you Kyrie Twilight. I'm glad you like my story. And because i got a review. I'm going to post this chapter. ENJOY!**

Chapter 10: Seperated

Inuyasha and Kira were roaming the country side in search of their friends. Her premontion was still making her worry that they wouldn't get to them in time.

She stopped on top of a tall pine time and took in the scents of the air. Inuyasha landed in a tree next to her and also started tracking. "Where are they?" He asked as he looked everywhere, sniffing the air.

"I don't know. We're probably too far away to smell their scent." _God i wish cell phones worked in the era._ She thought as she scanned the area. She then froze when she thought she saw the familiar form of Sesshomaru in the distence.

She didn't say anything to Inuyasha and went back to searching for her best friends scent.

"Let's keep moving. Maybe we should head back to Keade's village and start searching from there."

"Good idea." He said as he took off toward the old priestess's village.

Kira took one look at where she saw Sesshomaru, only to notice that he was no longer there. _Soon Sesshomaru. Soon. In a few days, we will finally meet._ She thought as she soon took off after Inuyasha.

* * *

They reached the village within and hour, only to find out that Kagome and the others had left yesterday. They then took off again in the direction Keade said they left in.

Kira was deeply worried for her friend as they ran through the forest. She was trying so hard to find the scent of vanilla and lavender that Inuyasha described as Kagome's scent.

By night fall they still hadn't found them. They were now making camp next to a river, mostly so Kira could calm down.

"Kira calm down! We're going to find them." Inuyasha said as he was standing in the river, fishing with his claws.

"I can't. Something bad is going to happen. I just know it." Kira said a she sat next to the fire, holding the Mani Katti tightly in her hands.

"_You have the gift of foresight don't you?"_ The sword asked, feeling it's master was still scared.

"Yes i am." She was watching Inuyasha fish as she spoke to the blade.

"_In times of great danger, your gift of foresight will predict an event that will happen in only two or three days instead of a week. Such is the way with the gift."_

"Really? So feeling that urgency was normal?"

"_Yes Lady Kira. It is a completly normal thing to feel."_

Kira sighed and relaxed a bit. "But how are we going to find them in time? It's like their scent has been hidden or something."

"_There is a way to find them without even having to track them. It's a lot simpler then running around blindly."_

"I do not run around blindly." Inuyasha stated as he successfully caught enough fish for the two of them to eat.

"_That is not what i mean Lord Inuyasha. I simply mean that Lady Kira can focus her gift of foresight to locate the target she is seaching for."_

"Can we try it right now? So that i know they are safe until we catch up with them?" Kira asked as she helped Inuyasha string the stick into the fish and prop them up in the fire.

"_Yes we can. Hold me across your lap firs and sit up perfectly streight."_

Kira nodded and did as she was told. She sat up streight and held the Mani Katti across her lap. "Now what?"

"_Close your eyes and consintrate on your friend, Lady Kagome. This is basically like meditation only it actually works on finding your targets. Now focus."_

Kira had studied meditation once but never really commited to it. But now that she needed it to find Kagome, she knew she was going to study it again.

But for now she focused intently on Kagome. All the time, the Mani Katti was telling her to focus.

She soon gasped sharply as she felt herself being pulled in a certain direction. Her vision was passing through a forest at demonic speed, trees whipping passed her. Her vision then flew over an open field and toward an unfamiliar village. She was then taken into a large hut that she guess was the leader's house and saw their friends sitting around a fire having a bonquet. She then saw Kagome look up at the moon outside and she thought for sure that she said Inuyasha and Kira's names and hoped that they were okay.

Kira was soon pulled out of the hut, back across the field and the forest until she snapped back to reality. "Whoa. That was cool."

"What did you see? Are they okay?" Inuyasha asked as he poked the fish.

"They're fine. They are all in a lodgeing of some sort in a village about a half day's run from here." She stated as she placed the Mani Katti on the ground next to her and checked her share of fish.

"Good. At least we know they're safe." He said as he picked up a fish and bit into it. "Fish is done."

Kira smiled and picked up her fish. _Yeah safe. For now. They might be attacked tomorrow before we can get to them. _She thought as she ate.

After a restless sleep for Kira, the two demons ran off in search of the village Kira saw last night the next morning. Kira was surprized that she was getting faster and beating Inuyasha. She smirked at this as he was only a few feet behind her.

By mid-afternoon they reached the outskirts of the village.

"Shouldn't we be going IN to the village?" Kira asked as she watch Inuyasha sniff for Kagome's scent on all fours.

"Not a chance. I've gotten used to the fact that not many people like demons, let alone half demons like me. They'd rather attack first and asked questions later." He said as he moved foreward a bit.

"But they could still be in the village right now." Kira said as she looked over at the village.

"Nope. They aren't here. Kagome's scent is leading away form the village. She and the others must have left this morning." He said as he stood up and looked down the path that led out of the village.

Kira relaxed and took in the scent. He was right. If she faced the village, kagome's scent wasn't there at all. But when she looked down the path she could deffinately smell the scent of vanilla and lavender. "Inuyasha. The scent...it's getting weaker."

"I know. We have to move." He said before he took off.

Kira growled at his impatience and then went after him before the humans in the village noticed she was there.

_Almost there Kagome. Almost there._ She thought as she smelled the scent getting stronger. She then noticed another scent that was unfamiliar to her.

"Hey Inuyasha. Who smells like seaweed and...what is that?...burned earth?" She asked as she caught up wth him.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide with fear and then switched to anger. "Naraku! He's attacking Kagome!"

_Oh no. My prediction is coming true now?! _She thought as she went faster.

She then jumped heard and flew in the air.

There it was up ahead about 80 feet from where they were. She saw an enormus spider attacking a small group of three people. She then recognized the large feline form of Kilala and Sango's boomerage flying through the air. "THERE THEY ARE! 80 FEET AHEAD OF US! THEY'RE BEING ATTACK BY A GIANT SPIDER!" She yelled down to Inuyasha as she soon decended to the earth.

"Great! Now i can finish him off!" Inuyasha said as he pulled out Tetsusaiga.

Kira took out the Mani Katti and felt it pulse in her hand.

"_Remember you're training Lady Kira. Look for the rift between the demonic winds. That is where you need to strike in order for the Dragon Wind Strike to work."_ The sword said as it pulsed in her hand.

"Right." She then ran infront of Inuyasha to make sure he didn't get in the way of her attack.

She could sense it from twenty feet away, she had a clear shot to Naraku, none of their friends were in the way. She then focused on the demonic winds.

She saw her blue wind appear and a red one clashing with it. _THERE! _She swung her blade and cried, "Dragon Wind STRIKE!"

A large shot of pure white and blue energy erupted from the blade and rushed forward. It knocked down trees and bushes in it's path as it rushed foreward.

Meanwhile in the battle, Miroku looked over at the row of trees behind him. He could sense something powerful was coming towards them. "EVERYONE! Move!" He said as he started running.

Kilala took off into the air with Sango on her back. Shippo transformed into a large pink balloon and had Kagome get on him, then also took off into the air. The Naraku Spider just stood there and laughed. "Cowards! Do you give up so soon?"

It was then the a powerful large white beam hit him streight on, running up and over his eight lagged body. He howled in pain as Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha and Kira! They found us!"

Right on cue, the two jumped out from the trees behind Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha released his Wind Scar attack on Naraku while Kira landed on Shippo. "You okay Kags?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Kira. Was that you're attack?" she asked as she looked down at the newly formed trail on the ground that looked like diaganal claw marks on the deep void.

"Yep. It's my Dragon Wind Strike attack from the Mani Katti." She said as she showed Kagome the blade in her hands. A ghostly vapor came off the blade as it hung by her side.

"Cool."

"A LITTLE HELP DOWN HERE!" Inuyasha was being hit with one of the spider's legs while Sango threw her boomerang again to help.

"Oh. Right." Kira smiled at Kagome and then jumped off Shippo to help Inuyasha. She rose the blade over her head and released another powerful beam of white light toward Naraku.

"Who are you?!" Naraku yelled ass he looked up at Kira.

"I am Kira Karazane! And i'm gonna kicked you're ass!" She said as she released the Dragon Wind Strike on him again.

The giant spider roared and swung it's front leg at her. She jumped just in time but got hit from his other leg. She flew across the battle feild until she hit a tree.

She whinced in pain and fell to her knees. "Okay. Now I'm pissed."

Sango and Miroku were close by and were stunned by what Kira just said. "I think she's been around Inuyasha too much over the past few days." Sango said as she watched the demon girl get up and run after Naraku.

"I quiet agree. She's starting to sound like him." Miroku said as he caustiously stokred Sango's bottom.

Sango blushed and then slapped the monk across the face. "Do you have to do that now? We're in the middle of a battle here!"

"It's the hand i swear! It has a mind of it's own!" he stated as he watched Sango take into the air on Kilala. He then sighed and went back into battle. _I am so misunderstood._

_I've had enough of this._ Naraku thought as he swung his front legs at the demons and demon slayer's weapon again. He then laughed and his whole body turned into purple and black smoke.

"Miasma!" Miroku yelled as he covered his mouth with his sleeve.

"Kira! Get out of there!" Shippo yelled as he hovered away from the smoke.

Inuyasha jumped out of the poisonous gas coughing and looked over at Kira, coughing as the maisma got to her. "Kira!"

"Until we meet again Inuyasha. I just wanted to see who you're new friend was." Naraku said as he took off into the air.

"NARAKU! You're not getting away!" came Kira's voice as she was suddenly seen running over to a tree and jumping into it.

"KIRA! DON'T!" Kagome tried running after her friend.

Kira didn't listen. She used all her strength and jumped out of the tree like a rocket and went after Naraku. The Mani Katti was glowing as she flew after him. What happened next surprized everyone.

A single tentical shot out of the smoke and stabbed Kira in the same shoulder she was biten on a week ago. She screamed in pain as the tentical then went through her shoulder and wrapped around her.

"You shall die now, for you're foolish attemps to destroy me." He then made the tentical start tightening around her body, crushing her.

Kira screamed so loudly it could be heard for miles around. Just before she was just about to go unconcious, the Jewel of Elune started glowing a bright purple light. It got so bright that it nearly blinded the groud on the ground.

Kira blacked out as she felt herself evaporate from Naraku's grasp. The moment the light faded, Kira was gone, disappeared completely.

Feeling satisfied, and yet slightly confused, Naraku continued his escape.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kilala and Shippo were staring at where their friend just was.

"Where's Kira?" Shippo sounded like he was about to cry.

"I...I don't know Shippo. Her aura...it...it just vanished." Sango said as she dropped her boomerang in shock.

"Vanished into thin air." Miroku lowered his staff as he looked away and down at Shippo.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and started crying, for he thought that ment Kira was dead. "Kira can't be gone! She just can't."

"No. I don't think she is Shippo." Inuyasha stated as he sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Wha...What do you mean Inu...Inuyasha?" The little fox demon asked as he looked at the hanyou with tears in his eyes.

"I think that light came from her Jewel of Elune." He stated as he looked at Shippo.

"Do you think the jewel saved her?" Sango asked as she looked hopeful at the hanyou.

"Not sure. But we really don't know all that much about her jewel."

"It must have saved her. Just like when Tensaiga save Sesshomaru when Inuyasha used the Wind Scar on him." Miroku stated as he readjusted the prayer beads on his right hand.

"Then she's alive. Somewhere here in fuedal Japan." Kagome said as she looked into the sky.

* * *

It was near night fall when she finally woke. She gripped a sword handle tightly as she sturred from unconciousness. Which was a mistake, being a pain in her left shoulder shot down her back.

"_Lady Kira? Lady Kira are you awake?"_ Came a familiar voice that echoed in her mind.

_Who said that?_ She thought as she just layed there on the ground. The cool grass on her face felt good on her skin. _What happened to me?_

"_Lady Kira, it is I, your sword the Mani Katti, speaking to you. Your Jewel of Elune teleported you out of Naraku's grasp."_

_It...It did?_ She thought as she slowly opened her eyes. _All I remember was this odd feeling that I was evaporating and then the pain stopped._

"_You've been unconcious for hours. Your body is probably half way healed by now Lady Kira."_

_That explains why I'm not dead right now._ She retorted as she slowly tried to sit up, using the sword to help her.

She was soon sitting on the ground and looked around. _This clearing..._

"_What about it Lady Kira?"_ The Mani Katti asked as it was sheathed.

_I saw it in a premonition a few days ago. Only, I was standing. And then, Sesshomaru's servent came and told he his lord wished to meet me._ She said as she carefully tried to stand up. _My body feels like lead._

"_THE Lord Sesshomaru? I've heard many things about him when I was still living in this era. I hear he's really arrogant and cold hearted."_

_You better not let him hear you say that. Inuyasha told me he tends to attack first then ask questions later._ She said as she looked around the clearing, holding her injured shoulder.

That's when she heard it, the russle in the trees behind her. She turned around and saw the toad demon she knew to be Jaken step forward, holding a staff with two heads on it high above him. And just like in her premonition, he had a look of annoyence on his small toad face.

She looked at him seriously as she looked at him. "Who are you?"

His large yellow eyes went wide for a second, in surprize Kira guessed, and then they narrowed into a glare.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked as she continued to stare at him coldly.

The demon huffed and thn turned around. "Follow me wench."

"Why should I?" She asked as she stood were she was.

Jaken stopped and glared at her over his shoulder. "Insolent girl. My lord Sesshomaru wishes to meet you."

Kira smirked and then followed him. _At last. I get to meet the demon from my dreams._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands

Kira's stomach was turning into knots as they got closer to Sesshomaru's scent. Inuyasha was right, his brother did smell like the wind. To her, he also smelled of sweet cinnamon for some reason.

The scent tickled her senses as it got heavier, making her feel light headed. She shook her head to get rid of the overwhelming sensation and focused on following Jaken. She secretly admitted that she liked Sesshomaru airy cinnamon smell.

She soon dropped her hand from her left shoulder and tried to mkae herself presentable to the demon lord. She ran her claws through her hair, pulled out the knots and bits of grass from it. She then made sure her haorie was on right and fixed the sash.

Jaken looked behind him and groaned at the sight of Kira fixing her hair up into a ponytail with a white ribbon. _What does Lord Sesshomaru see in this girl? What's so special about her?_ He thought as he faced forward again.

They soon came to a small camp by a steam and lit by a fire. Sitting next to the fire was a small girl in a yellow and orange checkered kimono tied with a green ribbon. She also had a tiny tuff of hair tied up on the side of her head. She was warming her hands by the fire when she looked up and saw Jaken. "Master Jaken! You've returned!" The girl said happy.

"Pipe down Rin. I was only gone for a few minutes." Jaken said as he went to sit over by the fire.

Kira jumped silently as she heard a low growl behind the girl she now knew as Rin. Laying down on it's side was the two-headed dragon Ah Un. Kira noticed the the dragon was growling at her since she came into the light of the fire.

Rin soon got up and went over to the dragon. "It's alright Ah Un. It's only a girl. She won't hurt me or you." She said as she tried to calm down the dragon.

Kira was surprized by how brave the girl was around the dragon.

But the one person she didn't see was Sesshomaru. She could smell him everywhere but didn't see him.

"Rin where did Lord Sesshomaru go off to now? He was here when he ordered me to get this girl." Jaken said as he referred to Kira.

"I don't know. I think he went to get food for me or something." She said as she now noticed Kira, who seemed to be staring into space. Rin then went over to the girl and tugged on the long sleeve of her haorie. "Who are you?"

"Huh?" kira snapped back to reality again and looked down at Rin.

"What's your name?" Rin asked again with a smile on her face. "My name is Rin."

"Oh. My name is Kira. Kira Karazane." She said as she smiled at the girl.

Rin just smiled. "It's nice to meet you Lady Kira." She said as she bowed with great respect to Kira.

She only thought Rin was doing this because of how much she looked like Sesshomaru but liked it anyway. Kira then looked over at Jaken who looked like he was slalking. She laughed at him softly before she sighed and wondered where Sesshomaru was.

_I was so sure i smelled his scent._ She thought as she decided to go over and sat next to Rin by the fire.

She then stiffened as she heard a twig snap to the right of her, placing her hand on the Mani Katti.

"You do not have to draw you blade." Said Sesshomaru as he stepped out from between the trees.

Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him walk around the fire to sit on the opposite side of it from Kira. He was truely remarkable as she looked at him. She never noticed the intensive attention to detail that his robes had from watching him in her premonitions. She felt honored to be in his presense.

Her fascination with him was then broken by the high pitched voice of Jaken. "Milord! Where have you been?"

"That is none of your business Jaken." Sesshomaru said flat out. Kira was impressed on how he sturn he was to the toad demon.

Jaken just groaned and stayed silent which made Kira laughed silently. She then noticed Sesshomaru was looking at her and then stopped.

She then composed herself before him. "So...You wanted to see me?"

Sesshomaru surprized her by nodded. "Yes. I have heard about you for some time now. I, Sesshomaru, even had Jaken follow you to confirm the rumors I've been hearing."

"I know you sent Jaken to follow me. I have the gift of foresight and forsaw you talking to Jaken about me two weeks ago." She said as she looked sternly at him. "I also forsaw that Jaken would be the one to find me alone in that small clearing I appearently appeared in."

Jaken looked utterly surprized but Sesshomaru remained emotionless. Rin just looked between the three demons with interest.

Sesshomaru then spoke. "I see that you are truely one of the northwest demons."

"Did you also know that I'm not from this time?" She suspected that he already knew but she just wanted to be sure.

"Yes i did know. I was even flying over the Bone Eaters Well when you left."

_So it was him. I knew it! I knew I felt his presense before we left for home. _She thought as she kept her stern look.

"Lady Kira. You're shoulder. Does it hurt?" Rin asked as she noticed the blood on Kira's left shoulder.

Kira mindlessly placed her hand on her shoulder and held it gently. "Well. It sure did hurt when i got it." She said as she smiled at the child. "Demons here really seem to like hurting me there. First it was this tentical demon that dragged me down into the well. Now it was that spider demon...oh what was his name again?...Naraku? He transformed into a miasma and when i went after him, he stabbed me with one of his own tenticals. And then tried to crush me."

Rin looked interested in what Kira was saying. "How did you get away?"

"I'm not really sure. All i remember is that one second i'm in immence pain. And the next, I feel my body evaporating into thin air." She held up her jewel and looked at it. "i think this jewel might have saved me somehow. Not really sure how or why though."

"Oh." Rin just smiled at Kira. She really liked this girl.

Sesshomaru was just staring at her face but then Jaken had to speak. "You attacked Naraku?!"

"Yep. Unforunatly he got away. As he left, he just said he only came to see who i was. Kinda stupid if you ask me." Kira said as she rubbed her injuried shoulder.

"You should be healed by morning." Sesshomaru said as he looked away from Kira. "But for now, you should sleep."

Rin nodded, got up, and ran over to Ah Un.

Kira looked nervously around for someplace to sleep. _Why couldn't the jewel teleport my things too?_ She asked herself as she decided to sleep against a tree. She took the Mani Katti off her back and layed it across her lap. She then noticed Sesshomaru was standing by the stream and was in deep thought.

_I wonder what he's thinking about?_ She thought as she looked at him.

_Maybe he's thinking about you Lady Kira? _Asked the Mani Katti in her mind.

_And here i thought you went to sleep. _She asked as she gently touched the blade's sheath.

_No. I merely stayed quiet during that conversation. I did not find a need to introduce myself so suddenly._

_Okay then. _She then continued to focus on the demon lord before her. _Do you have any ideas as to why he asked me here?_

_Not sure myself Lady Kira. But it could have something to do with the blood moon in a month and a half._

_You mean besides my powers freaking out and trying to kill me?_

_Exactly. For on the night of the blood moon, male demons go into a frenzy and mate. Happened to me once when i was alive. Wasn't to pleasent either. It's the only night when male demons lose control of every fiber of their being in their need for a mate._

_What happens if a male doesn't mate?_

_He starts screwing a tree or something. But all a male demon really has to do is just mark their mate to be._

_Mark them?_

_Basically bite the female on the collor bone to show the female belongs to him and no one else. Once marked, the female is off limits to everyone except the male the bit her._

_Sounds painful_. She thought as she rubbed her neck at the thought of being biten. _You know the whole story of my sixteenth birthday and what the blood moon will do to me right?_

_That some male must give you a kiss of true love for your soul to be saved?_

_Yeah. Do you think that someone will be Sesshomaru?_

The sword was silent for a moment in thought. _I'm not entierly sure Lady Kira. As far as i know, he has no emotion for love. He just does as he pleases with no care about the conciquinences._

Kira sighed at hearing this. _Well i hope he is. He did say that he was interested in me._ She thought as she got comfortable against the tree.

_We'll just have to wait and see if you have a premonition about him showing affection toward you._

She sighed as she stared to fall asleep. _I hope you're right Mani. I really truely hope you're right. _And with that, she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Inu: Oh no she's writing another one. -has just witnessed Sasuke posting this chapter-**

**Me: Where have you been?!**

**Inu:...no where...-is blushing**

**Kag: -is wearing a very skimpy outfit- Inuyasha! When are we leaving to the ho...oh hi Sasuke.**

**Me: -is giggling- hey kags.**

**Sess: Is she posting again? -just came in as well-**

**Inu: Unfortunately she is.**

**Sess: -is completly calm- Well at least i'm not wearing that stupid necklace from her other storys**

**Me: Wanna bet? -is grinning evilly as she takes out the teal color beaded necklace he was wearing in _Spirit of a Hanyou_-**

**Sess: -loses his cool and breaks character- KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! -runs for the hills-**

**Inu: -grabs the necklace from Sasuke and chases Sesshomaru with it- OH COME BRO! IT MATCHES YOUR EYES!!**

**Sess: IT DOES NOT! **

**Me: while Inuyasha and Sessy-kun play. one with the show**

* * *

Chapter 12: Mind Games

As always, Kira was the first to wake up, but when she looked around, she forgot who she was with for a minute. She then recognized Sesshomaru sitting against a tree, still asleep. Jaken was still by the now dead fire pit, his head down as he slept. She then looked over at Rin and saw that Ah Un had placed his tail and both heads over to girl to keep her warm. She smiled, thinking that the dragon was being cute and then sighed softly.

_Think Sesshomaru will wake up if I try to meditate?_ She asked the Mani Katti as she sat up streight and placed the sword across her lap.

_It's worth a try. Why do you ask?_

_I want to see if the others are alright._ She said as she closed her eyes and relaxed her body and mind.

She then felt the sudden pull and was running through a forest at immense speed. She crossed over a large river, over a rice field and into another forest. That was when the vision came to a small camp on the edge of a lake. She smiled seeing all her friends were safe, sound, and asleep.

_If only I could talk to them and let them know I'm okay._ She thought as she looked at her friends.

_Didn't you say that you and Lord Inuyasha have a connection?_

_In a brother/sister sort of way yes._

_Then try talking to Lord Inuyasha. I can sense that he is still asleep. He'll be able to here you better in his sleep._

_Okay. I'll try. _She then focused with all her might to talk to Inuyasha. _Inuyasha? Are you asleep?_

She smiled hearing him groan in her mind. _Who the hell is trying to piss me off?_

_It's Kira._

_KIRA?! You're alive? _

_I'm alive and well. The jewel saved me just in time._

_I knew it. I knew you couldn't be dead and I knew that the jewel saved you. I had a gut feeling that's what happened._

_I never figured you for a smart one Inuyasha._

_Shut up._

Kira just laughed softly. _I juat wanted you to know that I'm okay. I'm with Sesshomaru and his group right now. I'll try and see if I can convince him to help me find you guys._

_Fat chance there. He wouldn't stand two minutes being near me without riping my head off. And the same goes for me._

_Well I want my stuff. I left it in Keade's hut when we left to train at Totosai's place._

All she heard was him growling.

_Don't give me that. Now I'll see you as soon as I can. Let the others know i'm okay too alright?_

_You're leaving already?_

_I don't know when Sesshomaru and the others are going to wake up. And I don't want them thinking that I'm spying on them for you guys._

_Good point I guess. Sesshomaru would kill you if he thought that you were. But be careful okay?_

_Promise. _She then broke the connection and opened her eyes. To her luck, the demon lord was still asleep. Jaken looked like he was just starting to wake up while Rin just curling up in Ah Un more.

She smiled a bit and then got up, putting the Mani Katti on her back. She went over to the stream and used her hands to drink some water. She then stood and looked up at the cloudless sky through the trees. She loved nature and this was clear from the way she was admiring it. She closed her eyes and took in the fresh morning air.

What she didn't know was that Sesshomaru was now watching her. He didn't make a sound when he woke up to Kira walking over to the stream. He then noticed the way her hair flowed in the breeze that was now coming through the camp.

Noticing that his servent and the girl were still asleep, he stood and went over to Kira. He noticed the she was a head shorter then he was yet still held herself with dignity.

"I must speak with you. Alone." He said as he walked behind her.

Kira jumped and turned around to watch iinto the forest. _When did he wake up?_ She asked herself as she followed him.

He took her to another small clearing, then turned around to face her. He was silent as he looked into her sapphire blue eyes.

Kira was starting to get nervous from the way he was staring at her. "What?"

"You are to be my mate." He said in one breath.

She felt like she had been slapped in the face hard. "I'm sorry but I think I just heard you say that you wanted me to be your mate?"

"Correct." He was still staring into her eyes while showing no emotion.

"But we've only just met!" She exclaimed as she looked at him in disbelief. "I mean, don't you at least want to get to know first before you say something like that."

"You mean like love?" He asked as he raised a brow at her.

"Exactly!"

"I have no need for love. It only complicates things." He stated as he still stared at her.

"Complicates things? Are you that nuts? If you love someone then the relationship between two people can became stronger."

"Love will only get in the way."

"What is your problem with love?" She asked as she crossed her arms and looked at him a little annoied.

"It killed my father."

Kira was silent at hearing this. She then looked away and sighed. "Do you really hate love that much? Just because it killed your father?"

"My father fell for a mortal woman. He died because he was trying to protect her."

"Inuyasha's mother right?" She asked as she looked at him at the corner of her eye.

'Exactly. I will not become my father. I will not fell in love." He said as he now looked at the stream.

"Things can change from generation to generation." She said after a few minute's of silence. "I mean, I just found out I was a demon after all these years. And for the last fifteen years of my life i thought i was a human that was gifted at foresight and yet cursed to have silver hair and sapphire eyes. And now i find out that I'm fated to die on the night of the blood moon. That is unless my true love can save me with a kiss."

She was trying her hardest to not cry at the thought of her prophecy and being near Sesshomaru. He was just silent as he listened to her talk.

She then sighed and rubbed her arms to keep warm. "Kagome throeized that i'm ment to be with you. Since i keep having visions of you and all."

"You have visions of me?" He asked as he looked at her curiously.

"Yeah. But nothing to special. The last one I had was of you sending Jaken to find me in the clearing." She said as she slowly turned to look at him. "My predictions always come true. Once i have one, it will come true in about a week or so, if not sooner."

Sesshomaru remained quiet again as he looked at her.

She then sighed and shrugged. "I'm beginning to think Kagome was wrong and Inuyasha was right. There's no way a demon like you can care about anything at all." She said as she started to walk away and back to the camp.

Sesshomaru just stared at her as she walked away. _A demon like me that doesn't care about anything?_ For some bizarre reason, he felt a little hurt that she said that. He cared for Rin, he cared for her like she was his own daughter. Regaurdless of her being human, he still cared for Rin. Course he could careless about Jaken but he still cared. Sure he wouldn't admit it and be a disgrace to the demon population but still.

He then shook his head and also went back to the camp. _She's playing mind tricks on me._

* * *

It was a week later and the group was travling though an open field. Rin was riding on Ah Un who rains were being held by Sesshomaru. Kira was walking behind the group still feeling really down after the conversation with Sesshomaru. Jaken wouldn't stop annoying her to tell him what they were talking about, so she just kicked him. He flew past Sesshomaru's head and hit a tree, sliding down it until he flopped on his back.

Sesshomaru smirked a little at seeing the toad laying there. _I've always wanted to do that to that little annoyence._ He thought as he kept walking.

As Kira walked by the toad, she just gave Jaken an evil glare and then continued forward. Jaken soon regained consciousness and had to run after the group to catch up.

It wasn't until noon that Rin spoke. "Why are you so down Lady Kira?"

"It's nothing Rin. Just...just something personal." Kira said as she walked besides the dragon.

"But you look really sad about it." Rin was curious as she looked at her new friend.

Kira then sighed and told the child all she need to know. "Rin. I am fated to die on the night of the blood moon. The only way i can be saved is if I receive a true love's kiss from the one i love. But as of late, I have no such lover." She said as she glared at the back of Sesshomaru's head.

Jaken, who was currently riding on Ah Un as well, huffed. "Like love can save you from death."

Kira just glared at him. As far as she knew, she had mastered the Sesshomaru death glare. "Do not speak of things you do not understand Jaken."

Hearing her speak in such a coldless tone made Jaken's jaw drop in shock. "You have no right to speak to me in such a...OW!"

Kira had punched him in the face, which made him fall off the other side of the dragon. Sesshomaru just continued to smirk without it being seen.

"And love can save you from death Rin. There's a lot of stories I know back home that talk about love and how it can concure over anything." She said as she hopped up on Ah Un to sit next to Rin, now that Jaken was gone.

"Really?" Kira loved the way the girl's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Un huh. I don't remember all the stories though. But my favorite story was that of Sleeping Beauty. Maybe I'll tell it you tonight alright."

The girl smiled. "Okay Lady Kira." As Rin laughed happily, Kira looked over at Sesshomaru. She then sighed and looked away from him.

_There's no way in hell that he could love or even care about me._ She thought as she watched the ground past beneath her as she rode on the dragon.

_Maybe there is. I can sense something different about Lord Sesshomaru. I can't tell what it is though. But something you said last week seems to be eating away at him. _The Mani Katti said as it felt her sorrow.

_Doesn't matter. I can tell from that conversation that he doesn't care about love or anything of the sort._ She thought as she noticed Jaken was grumbling about something, probably her for all she knew.

She sighed as she looked back at Sesshomaru again.

Rin noticed how Kira was starting at Sesshomaru. And she had secretly heard the conversation between the two of them that fateful morning. She then thought it over in her head and came up with only one conclusion. _I have to get Lady Kira and Lord Sesshomaru together!_

**All: -laughing their heads off as Sess is still running from Inu who is still running after him with the necklace- **

**Inu: Just put it on Sesshomaru. i doubt it even works anymore.**

**Sess: Not gonna happen Inuyasha. -ducks from his brother's attemps to put the necklace on him.-**

**Kag: Inu! give it to me! -is smirking-**

**Inu: -notices the smirk and tosses the necklace to her- Alright bro. i'll stop trying to put the necklace on you.**

**Sess: -collapses on the couch- Thank you little brother.**

**Inu: but that doesn't mean Kagome won't. -is smirking knowing the demon lord is to tired to get up-**

**Sess: -thinks:...oh shit...-**

**Kag: -uses the spell to make the necklace appear around the demon lord's neck.**

**Sess: -graons at seeing the teal beads and fangs around his neck- i hate this necklace.**

**Inu: -is snickering- come on kags. let go. before fluffy has a fit over this.**

**Kag: -giggles- yeah. -leaves with Inu-**

**Sess: -is just laying on the couch dead- **

**Me: -is still laughing- Well while sessy-kun naps and get his energy back. i'm going to leave this story here for tonight. Remember! more reveiws means more chapters for you guys! I have about 6 or 7 more chapters ready to go and waiting after this one. so please. READ AND REVIEW!!**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Rin's Little Plan

It was mid afternoon when they finally stopped by a river. Kira was sitting on a boulder, watching over Rin as she tried to catch a fish. Jaken was off gathering wood, while Sesshomaru just sat against a tree.

Kira looked over her shoulder a bit and glared at Sesshomaru. She could sense that he was staring at her. "Stop staring at me. I don't like it."

Sesshomaru blinked and then looked away. He was impressed that she spoke to him in such a way. He was even more surprized that she could sense him looking at her.

Kira sighed as she looked back at Rin and smiled softly as the girl had a large fish wriggling in her hands. She then looked away and watched the river flow by.

Rin noticed that Sesshomaru and Kira weren't looking at each other. She decided that it would be tonight that she would put her plan to work. She smiled and giggled at what she was going to be doing as she carried that fish to shore.

Jaken had soon returned with some fire wood and used his staff to light it.

* * *

The sun had gone down a few hours later and Kira was still sitting on her boulder, not looking at Sesshomaru. She was starting to get scared now. If she didn't find a lover soon she would die on her birthday.

Rin noticed the silence in the camp and decided now was the time to put in her plan. She got up and went over to Kira. "Lady Kira? Can you come with me and help me find some good mushrooms?"

Kira glance over at Sesshomaru once and then nodded to Rin. "Of course Rin."

The girl smiled and ran into the forest with Kira following her.

Kira glared at the demon lord as she walked passed him and then went into the forest.

_Why does she keep looking at me like that?_ He asked himself as he watched her disappear into the forest. _Was it something I said?_

After a few minutes, Rin was running back into the camp with a worried look on her face.

"Rin? Where is Kira?" Sesshomaru asked as he noticed she had come back alone.

"I...I don't know...we got seperated...I couldn't find her." She said as she stood there panting.

Sesshomaru stood and ran into the forest. Seeing that he had left, Rin giggled and hoped that her plan had worked.

Meanwhile, Kira was standing in a group of trees and looking around, trying to find Rin's scent. "Rin?! Where'd you go?" _I feel like an idoit. I don't even remember what Rin smells like. Let alone which dicrection I came from. _She thought as she kept trying to figure out which way was camp.

She then froze as she heard something move behind her. She turned and faced where the noise had come from, staying silent as she placed her had on the Mani Katti. She stood absolutely still as she listened intently on what was coming.

The next thing she knew, she saw something in white clothing trip, fly across the clearing and hit her, causing her to fall over backwards. And what ever it was that had landed on her was now kissing her right on the lips. It took a while for her to realize that it was Sesshomaru, wided eyed and staring right into her eyes in shock. She didn't think his eyes could actually get that big from how serious he always was.

For some reason, he didn't move off of her. He just layed on top of her, kissing her and staring right into her eyes.

After several minutes, Sesshomaru finally broke the kiss and just stared at her, not saying a thing. Kira did the same, not saying a word and just staring at him.

The full moon was then revealed from behind the clouds, it's light showing through the trees and illuminating her sappihire eyes. Sesshomaru could have sworn that they were truely glowing. The moonlight alao made her silver hair glow as well. At the moment, he could actually feel his heart beating in his chest, liturally pounding at the sight of Kira. He was even getting intoxicated by her spiced cherry blossom scent.

Kira noticed how his face was covered in shadow and yet she was still able to making out his eyes in the darkness. She too could feel her heart pounding as she looked at him. She then noticed that he was actually blushing. She could feel his hot breath on her face. Very soon, she started shaking nervously as she looked up at him.

She then jumped as she heard him spoke. "Rin planned this." He said before he lowered his head and kissed her again, taking in her soft lips. He then lefted his head again and looked into her eyes again.

"I...I know." She said as she lifted her head up and surprized him by kissing him back.

"I will not allow myself to love." He kissed her again after he spoke.

"Then why are you kissing me?" She asked, kissing him back.

He kissed her as he moved his hands to hold himself over her. He then broke the kiss and ran one hand threw her hair. "Because...I can." He said before taking her lips again.

* * *

It was several minutes before the two demons walked back into camp. Kira was following Sesshomaru and trying her best to calm down after their little kissing frenzy. She could still feel his lips pressing against hers as they walked back into the light of the fire.

Sesshomaru went over to the tree he was sitting against earlier and Kira went over to the side of the fire.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What took you so long to get back?" The toad servent asked as he looked at his lord.

"It's none of you business Jaken." Sesshomaru stated as he glared at the toad.

"But...BUT!" The toad stammered as he looked at his lord.

He was then kicked in the head by Kira. "Shut up Jaken."

Jaken just sat there, rubbing the new bump on his head, and glaring at Kira, who was now standing and walking over to the river.

_See? I told you there was something different about Lord Sesshomaru._ The Mani Katti spoke with happiness when he felt Sesshomaru's energies being that close to it.

_Yes I know. But how can i tell he really likes me that way?_ _What if he's just played along for Rin's amusement?_

_He wasn't playing. I could sense it when he hit me with his elbow. His heart was pounding as he kissed you. People who play around with others never feel that sort of reaction when they don't truely love someone. _

Kira was silent for a minute as she looked up at the moon.

_Do you think he's the one that can save you from the blood moon curse? _The sword asked as it felt Kira had gone silent.

_We'll just have to wait and see. Or until I get a premonition of Sesshomaru and I together._ She thought as she slowly looked over her shoulder and peeked at Sesshomaru.

She noticed him wink at her, which caused her to blush slightly as she looked back at the river.

Rin was over with Ah Un, feeding him some fresh grass she had found for him. She smiled as she noticed the way Sesshomaru and Kira were looking at each other differently. Even though they were trying to hide it, she knew that her plan had been successful. She smiled softly in victory as she fed the twin headed dragon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay. I meant to do this a few chapters back but i just want everyone to know that Sesshomaru has both his arms. Just wanted to point that out for those who were going, "Why is she saying arm's' as in plural?" But yeah. He has both arms. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Kira's Curse Begins

Sesshomaru and Kira had to make sure their little secret was well hidden from every demon in Japan. They had to hide in secluded clearings before they could have another kissing session. Sesshomaru feared that if the world knew that he could love, other demons would think he was weak. More importently, he didn't want Inuyasha to think he was going soft just because he could love. Kira agreed and promised to keep their love a secret from everyone. Not even Jaken and Rin knew about their love.

They would however kiss each other in the morning before Jaken and Rin woke up. And when they needed to be alone, Sesshomaru would tell Jaken that he and Kira would be going alone to search for Naraku and for the toad to stay and watch Rin. Of course they did go out and search for Naraku but sometimes they would find another secluded clearing and have a another kissing session. And making sure that he was true to his word, Sesshomaru would have the both of them away for a few days before returning to the rest of the group.

But Kira was starting to get restless. It had only been a couple days since she knew that Sesshomaru could love her, but know she was starting to get worried. Questions like: _What if he doesn't truely love me?_ Kept popping up in her mind. And the fact that her death/birthday was also slowly approuching was also starting to get at her nerves.

If her guess and math was right, October had ended and it was now the first week of November. _Only three more weeks. Only three more weeks until I'm sixteen. And my curse is realized. _She thought one day as she watched Rin running around and picking flowers.

Sesshomaru came up beside her and also watched Rin. "What troubles you Kira?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

Kira sighed heavily. "My birthday. It's also the night of the blood moon. A night...that will probably kill me. For I have both the energies of the dog and the moon. On that night, the energies will become conflicted and will fight for control. Unfortunatly, my father tells me that my body won't be able to held the conflict, and I'll slowly and painfully die."

Sesshomaru took the hem of her sleeve and held it softly in his, their secret way of holding each others hands. "I will not let you die."

"Nothing can stop this Sesshomaru. Nothing except a true love's kiss. I don't even know if that means an actually kiss or something. Not even my sword knows what this kiss is suppose to mean. Because i'm beginning to think this kiss has to be given in some other way then just kissing on the lips. I just don't know what to do."

She could feel his grip on her sleeve tighten as she spoke. "We will find a way. Hopefully I'll be able to control my actions during that night as well."

"The Mani Katti told me what happens on that night for single male demons. They lose control of their actions for the whole night in their need to mate."

"Yes. Last time the blood moon came, my father had to tie me up to a tree so i wouldn't hurt anyone. I was only a child at the time too."

"Only a child? That must have been horrible for you."

"My father had to make sure no females came near me during that night. He even had to keep mother away just to be safe."

Kira was silent as she soon took Sesshomaru's sleeve into her hand. She never thought he could be so open like this.

She then heard he sigh softly and she looked at him in the corner of her eye. "What is it?"

"You are the first person to ever know that part of my life. I've always kept my life secret from everyone. I do not like to show that I am vulnerable."

She smiled softly. "You're not vulnerable to me. Telling me these secrets of your life will just make you stronger knowing that you can confide in someone other then yourself."

"I find it makes me weak to reveal my past." He stated sternly as Rin showing them the handful of flowers in her hands.

"I don't think so. I find it makes you very strong." She said as she looked at him and smiled.

He noticed this out of the corner of his eye and smiled too, giving up the argument. "If you say so my dear Kira."

She smiled at him until she felt a sudden sharp pain in her chest, making her gasp in pain. She felt it hard to breath as she placed a hand on her chest. It got so bad and she fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

"Kira? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked as he felt her fall to the ground. She was still holding onto his sleeve tightly as she tried to regain her breathing. He almost fell over from the fall.

"I...I don't know...But...But I can't...breath." She uttered as she was gasping for breath.

"_Your curse is starting Lady Kira." _For the first time in weeks, the Mani Katti spoke out loud. _"The pain you feel is the curse letting you know that it is starting."_

"But I thought she said that this would not happen until the night of the blood moon." Sesshomaru asked as she kneel beside Kira. The fact that the sword could talk did not phase him at all. He placed a hand on Kira's shoulder to let her know he was still there.

"_The pain she is feeling now is only a fragment of the pain she will be feeling on the night of the blood moon. It will steadily grow more painful until that fateful night."_

Kira looked weakly at Sesshomaru over her shoulder. "Sess...Sessho...maru."

Not caring who was watching, Sesshomaru took Kira into his arms and held her softly in his arms. "Don't worry Kira. I will find a way to save you. I will swear my life on it."

Kira just shivered in his arms as she soon regained her breathing. She was scared now, she didn't think the curse would come this soon. Let alone that each time she felt this pain it would only be getting worse each time.

Rin soon noticed there was something wrong and ran over to her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru? What's wrong with Lady Kira?" She asked as she noticed how scared Kira looked.

"Rin. Kira is dying very slowly. In three weeks time she will die on the night of the blood moon." He stated bluntly as he held Kira in his arms still.

Rin gasped at hearing this. "Is there any way to save her?"

"I don't know Rin. But I will find out." He said as he moved his arm under Kira's legs and held her braidle style.

Jaken, who was sitting on a rock, saw this and gasped. "Lord Sesshomaru?! Why in the world are you holding that wench like that?"

Sesshomaru just gave him his traditional glare and continued walking. Rin was close behind and very worried about Kira.

"Lord Sesshomaru?!" Jaken ran after his lord as he went over to Ah Un.

"We must find my brother." Sesshomaru said as he placed Kira on the dragon.

"WHAT?!" Jaken's jaw dropped at hearing what his lord just said. "Why do we have to find your worthless half demon of a brother."

"Lady Kira is dying." Rin said sadly as she stood next to the toad.

"She's what?" Jaken just looked at them all confused.

"I'll explain later Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he soon mounted Ah Un. "We must take her to my brother. I have to find a way to save her."

He waited for Rin to jump on behind him and then took off into the air. He had an arm around Kira as he held onto the reins. Kira was still shaking, holding onto Sesshomaru as the dragon jumped into the air.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Don't leave me behind!" Jaken called as he quickly jumped in time to grab Ah Un's tail.

_I must find a way to save her. I cannot lose her. She's the only person to make me feel emotions again. I don't want to lose that feeling. _The demon lord thought as he now tried to find the scent of his half brother.

* * *

It was dark out as Kagome looked up into the night sky. She sighed as she thought about her friend. _Inuyasha hasn't gotten any news from Kira. I wonder if she's okay?_

Sensing her worry, Inuyasha came down from his tree and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. "It's alright Kagome. I just know she's okay. I can feel it."

She sighed as she relaxed in his warm arms. "I know. But i just can't help but worry that something is wrong."

He chuckled softly as he breathed in the scent of her hair. "You're over imagining things."

She was glad Miroku, Sango and Shippo were back in Keade's village right now. Inuyasha and Kagome just wanted some alone time together. What Inuyasha had kept hidden from Kira was that they had finally confessed each others love for each other.

They then jumped as they heard something roar over them. They then saw the familiar form of the twin headed dragon that belonged to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha started growling as he saw his brother getting off of Ah Un.

"Basturd! Why do you keep following me!" He said as he stood up and growled angrily at his brother.

He soon stoped growling when he saw who was in his arms.

"Kira?" Inuyasha's eyes went wide at the site of Kira in his brother's arms.

"Kira! Sesshomaru what's wrong with her?!" Kagome asked as she got up and ran over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru carried Kira over to the their camp, ignoring his brothers demends to know what had happened to her. He laying her down on Kagome's sleeping bag.

"Sesshomaru answer me! WHAT IS WRONG WITH KIRA?!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he glared at his brother.

"You fool. She's dying. Her curse has started." He said as he looked down at her.

Kira had fallen asleep in his arms while he was trying to find Inuyasha. She was now starting to open her eyes and look up at him.

"Dying?" Kagome stood still hearing this news. She fell to her knees as she looked at her friend. "But i thought it wasn't until her birthday that this would happen?"

"From what her sword told me, the curse is just warming up until that night. I'm leaving her with you so I can try and find a way to save her. Because we both think a normal kiss won't do it." He didn't look at Kagome at all. He just kept staring at Kira, taking in the look in her face.

Rin and Jaken were silent as they looked at their lord and Kira. They could already tell how much Sesshomaru loved Kira.

Kira soon raised her hand and placed it on his face. "Please. Please come back for me Sesshomaru." She was crying as she looked up into his face.

He placed his hand on her and held onto it softly. "I promise Kira. I will return for you." With his other hand, he grabbed Tensaiga and pulled it out of his yellow and blue sash like belt. "Keep this sword with you always. As my word that I will return for you."

Kira nodded and took the healing blade of heaven, holding it across her. She then reached behind her head and took out the white ribbon that held back her hair. Laying the Tensaiga beside her, She sat up and tied it on the armor going over his shoulder. "Take this. So you'll know who to return too." She said as she finished tying it with a neat bow.

Before she could pull her hand away he grabbed it softly with his. They looked deeply into each others eyes

They then surprized everyone in the clearing by kissing each other in a long and passionate kiss. Sesshomaru soon broke the kiss and looked deeping into her eyes again. "I will never forget who is waiting for me." He stroked the side of her face once before he got up and started walking back to Ah Un.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at his brother.

"Like I need to tell you little brother. But if you must know, I am going to find a way to save Kira." He said as he continued toward the dragon.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome's voice was soft as she spoke.

The demon lord stopped at the sound of her voice.

Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. "Please find a way to save her. She's the greatest friend I've ever known."

He sighed heavily as he took the reins of Ah Un. "Do not worry priestess. I will not fail in my quest to save her." He then mounted Ah Un again and took one last look at Kira. She was sitting up, holding his sword close to her. He then nodded slowly to her before taking off into the air.

Kira just watched Sesshomaru fly away until he vanished in the dark sky. She then sighed heavily as she held onto Tensaiga. _May your search be successful, Lord Sesshomaru...My love._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Back Among Friends.

Kagome looked at her friend sadly and the stood back up. "Come on Inuyasha. We'd better take her back to the village." She said as she went over to her friend and helped her to stand up.

Inuyasha sighed annoyingly as he went back over to put out the fire. _So much for having a romantic night alone._ He thought as he poured dirt on the hot embers. He then packed up Kagome's sleeping bag in the large yellow backpack, he had Kira get on his back upon Kagome's request. She didn't want Kira's condition to get worse from walking back to the village.

Kira got on his back, still holding Tensaiga in her hand. She was silent as Inuyasha walked back to the village with Kagome beside him. At the moment, she felt empty without the demon lord's presense. Even Kagome could see how distant her friend looked as she rode on Inuyasha's back.

"Kira. She's going to come back for you. I know he will." She said as she smiled softly at her friend.

Kira just looked at her with empty eyes. It was like her very soul had left when Sesshomaru had vanished into the dark sky only minutes ago.

Inuyasha liturally bit his tongue before he could say something stupid about his brother. He could taste blood in his mouths as his fangs pierced his tongue. He whimpered a bit in pain as he swollowed his own blood.

Unfortunately, Kagome heard him whimper and looked at him curiously. "What wrong Inuyasha?"

"I just bit my tongue.Liturally." He said between his teeth, making sure none of his blood dripped out of his mouth.

Kira soon snapped back to life as she heard Inuyasha speak.

"Why did you do a stupid thing like that?" Kagome asked as she looked at him sternly.

"Think about it Kagome. I always mock my brother in any way I can." He said as he almost glared at his new girlfriend.

It then hit her right in the face. "I get it. You don't want to upset Kira by talking bad about Sesshomaru."

"No duh." He said before swollowing down more blood.

Kira smiled softly as she listened to the two talk. "Thank you...Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped hearing Kira finally speak after minutes of silence. He then readjusted her on his back and kept moving foreward. "Whatever."

"Do you think you can put me down? I can walk fine on my own." Kira said as she looked at his face as best as she could.

"But aren't you still in pain?" Kagome asked as she looked a little worriedly at her friend.

"Not anymore. My chest isn't hurting right now. I must have fallen asleep while Sesshomaru was trying to find you guys. Last thing i remember it was mid-afternoon before the curse started hurting me." She said as she tried to get Inuyasha's hair out of her mouth without the use of her hands.

"Okay. But only if you're sure." Inuyasha and he squated so she could get off him.

Kira carefully got off, making sure not to hit Inuyasha in the head with Tensaiga. She then stood and held the healing blade in both hands. "He will return. I know he will. He promised."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah. And who knows? Maybe you'll see him again in a premonition or something."

Kira smiled. "Yeah. I hope i do." She then placed the Tensaiga in-between her soft blue sash on her left side where Sesshomaru had it on him only moments ago.

They both then heard a certian hanyou whimper and looked at him curiously.

"Did you bite your tongue again?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

He nodded. "Yep."

Kira smiled and laughed softly at this. She found it amusing that Inuyasha was actually hurting himself to keep quiet and not mock or insult Sesshomaru in front of her.

The three of them then started their walk back to Keade's village so that Kira could get some more rest.

The next day, Kira was bathing in a deep pool under a waterfall. She was happy to have her old stuff back with her again and was now cleaning off all the dirt, demon blood, and grime off her body and hair from traveling with Sesshomaru.

The two of them had gotten into a few situations while searching for Naraku or secret clearings. They would kill the demons that got in their way or were about to rat out that Sesshomaru was actually expressing emotion.

Kira took a deep breath and dove underwater. She swam around the cold water, enjoying her time as she relaxed. She had a feeling she had to relax now or her curse would act up again.

Within a few minutes she surfaced again and swam over to her bag on the shore. She walked out of the pool and went digging around in her bag for her shampoo, body wash, and a wash cloth. She then walked back into the water and swam over to the waterfall.

She loved the way the falling water felt on her body. It felt like someone was massaging her as she sat under it and bathed.

She placed her things on one boulder and then climbed out of the water and onto another boulder. She then picked up the shampoo and started washing her hair. Once she had gotten all the crud out of her hair, she picked up the wash cloth and her favorite cherry blossom scented body wash.

After several minutes of just sitting under the waterfall, letting it relax her muscles, she dove into the pool again to fully rinse off her body. She soon surfaced again, swam back over to the boulder with her things on it, and then swam back to shore. She took out a towel that was sitting on top of her bag and dried herself off.

She then went over to the tree where her cloths were hanging. As she took down her haorie, the sleeves caught on the swords leaning again the tree and knocked them over. Kira jumped and then saw the swords laying on the ground. She stared at the Tensaiga and sighed sadly as she looked at it. She got dressed quickly and then went over to pick up her swords and then went over to her backpack. She leaned the Mani Katti against the bag as she sat down beside it.

"I know it's only been over night, but i really miss Sesshomaru." She said as she fingered the Tensaiga that was still in her hands.

"_You could always meditate to see what he's doing you know?" _The Mani Katti said as it sensed her sorrow.

"I know. But then i might become addicted to watching him while I'm meditating." She said as she stroked the smooth sheath of Tensaiga.

She sighed as she placed the blade next to hers and then picked up the sash. She tied it around her waist, adjusted the haorie a bit, and then picked up her swords. She placed them where they were suppose to go, picked up her bag and headed back to the village.

"Besides, I have a good feeling that tonight i'll see him in my dreams tonight in a premonition." She said as she placed her hand the Tensaiga.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was asleep in Keade's hut. Inuyasha was sitting against the wall with Tetsusaiga leaning agianst his shoulder. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Keade were asleep on mats by the glowing embers of what remained of the fire. Shippo was sleeping with Kagome in her sleeping bag and snuggled close to her for warmth. Kilala was just sleeping on Sango's pillow as he master slept.

Kira, however, was sitting against the main support beam of the hut. The Mani Katti was close beside her while she held the Tensaiga in her hands as she slept. She then twitched in her sleep as she was pulled into a premonition

_Sesshomaru was walking down a path of some sort. Up ahead was a gate that lead to a large and extravigent palace. As he approuched the gates, the guards saluted him as the gate swung open. Kira noticed that they had the same markings as her, only one pink stripe on each cheek and a purple cresent moon. _

_She watched as her lover walked down the path that lead to the palace, more gaurds saluted him as he passed by them. _

_He soon reached the palace and heard the gaurd say that he would take him to his lord._

_Within a few minutes, Sesshomaru was standing in went appeared to be a throne room._

"_Lord Sesshomaru? Could that possiblely be you?" Asked an man that was sitting on the throne. "Why i haven't seen you since you were a child."_

"_Lord Ishiyama. I'm afraid i'm not here for pleasure." Sesshomaru said as he approuched him. He then noticed the Mani Katti on the lords belt. "I have come to find a way to save the one i love."_

"_And what makes you think i have the answer that you seek Lord Sesshomaru?" Ishiyama asked as he looked at Sesshomaru curiously._

"_Because it concerns the well being of your great grand daughter and of the curse she has." He said as he looked at the lord with a concerned face._

She gasped as she woke up with a start. She groaned as she placed her hand on her head. _Sesshomaru is going to find my grandfather to help him with finding a way to save me from my curse. _She smiled as the thought and the recalled the image of her grandfather.

He truely was remarkable. Ishiyama's silver hair would have reached his knees if he had been standing. In her premonition, his hair was up in a ponytail on his head. He wore only robes of soft yellow and white tied with a blue silk sash like her own. His eyes though were the most dominate feature that she smiled about. _I have my great grandfather's eyes. _

_Yes i know. I remember Ishiyama very well. He and i knew each other since we were kids. We always got into a lot of trouble but we still had fun._ Said the Mani Katti as it spoke in her mind.

_Don't you ever sleep?_ She asked as she looked at the blade beside her.

_Not really. After the first couple weeks after I was turned into a sword, I gave up on trying to sleep. Besides, Ishiyama always said that since I was always awake, I made a great watchman in case someone was trying to sneak up on him. _

_I guess that's a good thing then. _She thought as she picked up the sword and placed it on her back. She kept the Tensaiga in her hand as she silently went outside.

Dawn was approuching as the sky started to lighten to the morning sun slowly coming over the horizen. She then noticed a change in the way the wind smelled. _It's going to rain soon. _She thought as she leaned against the outside wall of the hut. She listened to the wind as it blew through the trees and played with her hair.

She sighed as she took in the scents that were in the breeze and didn't recognize any familiar scents that were hidden in the fresh morning air.

_In a weeks time, he will seek my great grandfather. Which means he's not coming back the next day. It's a little disappointing to know that but at least i know he's going to be getting close to saving me. _She thought as she looked up at the brightening sky, the stars disappearing as the sun came over the horizen.

_It's better to know what's going to happen then not know at all. _The Mani Katti said as it vibrated softly on her back.

She smiled, knowing that this was very true. _Well i should enjoy myself while i'm with my friends again. I really did miss them while i was with Sesshomaru._ She thought as she walked back into the hut and watched her friends starting to wake up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Close Encounters.

Kagome had left that morning to see if she passed her finals at school. She liturally had to 'sit' Inuyasha until was unconscious so that she would be able to get away.

Kira sighed at the hanyou, who was still unconscious and in a deep crator. "You never learn do you?" She said as she looked at Inuyasha sadly.

She then decided that now was the time to meditate. She sat down and held the Tensaiga this time in her hands. She thought that if she held the healing blade, she would have a better connection with Sesshomaru.

She the relaxed and emptied her mind of everything except Sesshomaru. She felt the familiar pull as her mind took her to the demon lord.

Within a few minutes, she had found him. He looked a little down as he walked through the forest. Her hair ribbon flowed in the wind as he walked. He usually carried himself in pride but now his head was down and he seemd to be walking more slowly.

Behind him was Ah Un following closely behind him with Rin on his back, his reins being held by Jaken as he walked on the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru looks really down Master Jaken." Rin stated as she looked at her lord.

"I know this Rin. Lord Sesshomaru has finally found someone he cares deeply for. My guess is that he feels like he's never going to find a way to save Lady Kira. And that he doesn't want to lose such a remarkable demoness like her." Jaken said as he sighed a bit.

Sesshomaru didn't react at all. He knew Jaken was speaking the truth. Kira could see it on his face. _Sesshomaru._

The very second she said his name, he stopped and looked around. Kira was confused at first as she watched him.

"My lord? What's wrong?" Rin asked sweety as she also felt confused by why he had stopped.

"I...I thought I heard...It's nothing Rin." He stated before they continued.

_Can he hear me? _She wondered as she watched him for a few minutes.

_Kira? Is that you?_ Her question was answered as she heard his heavenly voice speak in her mind.

_So you can hear me?_

_Yes Kira. I can. _She could see him smiling at hearing her own voice in his mind. _Where are you? And how is it that you can speak to me?_

_I'm by the Bone Eaters Well with Inuyasha. He unconscious right now because Kagome sat him until he blacked out._

_But how can you speak to me right now?_

_It's a form of meditation i learned so i would be able to see what others are doing. I used this trick to see if Kagome and the others were okay the night we first met. But it's weird though. The Mani Katti told me I'd only be able to talk to someone if they are asleep. The connection is better that way._

Sesshomaru was silent as he thought this over. _Are you holding the Tensaiga?_

_Yeah. I don't let it out of my sight when i'm bathing and i keep it on me at all times. Your scent is still on it which makes me happy._

He smiled hearing that. _Maybe your mental connection is stronger right now because you are holding the Tensaiga._

_You know you might be right._

They were then silent after that, Kira continued to watch Sesshomaru walk through the forest with the toad, dragon, and child close behind him.

_I miss you. _She said softly as she sighed longingly in his mind.

_I miss you too Kira. But i have to find a way to save you from this curse._

_Try my great grandfather. I had a premonition this morning that you were going to meet with him in a few days._

_Who's your great grandfather?_

_Lord Ishiyama. The Mani Katti told me that he's my ancestor._

_Alright then. It'll be a few days until i'm able to see you again. His castle is very far from where i am right now._

_It's alright. Besides it always takes a few days for my premonitions to come true anyway. But be safe Sesshomaru._

_Do not worry Kira. I will return for you. I promised._

_I know. I'm going to leave now and check on Inuyasha to see if he's okay._

_Alright then. Be well Kira._

_I will. _She then pulled away and opened her eyes to notice something was different.

The area was eeriely silent as an odd chill swept into the clearing. Kira looked down at Inuyasha and noticed he was just starting to wake up. "Inuyasha! Wake up." She said as she pulled him out of the crator with one hand and holding the Tensaiga in the other.

"What? What is it?" He groaned as he shook his head of dizziness. He then froze as the wind played a familiar scent across his nose.

Kira saw the look in his eyes as she looked at him.

He only said one word. "Kikyo." He said as he stood up and looked around the clearing.

That's when she saw it. A floating white snake like creature with crab like legs under it's head. "What is that thing?" She asked as she watched it fly toward them.

"It's one of Kikyo's soul collectors. She lives by stealing the souls of the dead." He said as he stood protectively in front of Kira as he watched the serpent fly around in the air.

Kira soon noticed several more appear around them.

"_Kira. Behind you."_ Said the Mani Katti as it sensed a few serpents closing in from behind.

Kira turned around and stared at them all. "We're surrounded!" She stated as she looked at all the serpents around them.

"I know." He was growling as he looked ahead of him.

Kira looked over her shoulder and saw a woman appear from between the trees. She saw the woman had long black hair and Kagome's face that looked a little different.. She also wore the same robes that Keade wore that showed that she was a priestess. She also smelled like death and graveyard soil.

"Inuyasha. I wasn't expecting to find you here." Her voice sent shivers down Kira's spine. She didn't like the way she spoke.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at the dead priestess.

The priestess smirked. "I came because i senced a dying soul." She said as she looked over at Kira.

Kira just glared back at Kikyo. "If it's me you're talking about, I'm not dead yet."

She just smirked more. "That is true. But soon you will die. And I will make sure your soul will be mine." She then looked at Inuyasha. "And I will drag you down into the depths of hell Inuyasha. That is where you and i belong."

"Fat chance Kikyo. In case you haven't heard, I love Kagome now. So why don't you do us all a favor and go to hell yourself." He said as he glared at the dead priestess.

Kikyo's features darkened as she now glared at the hanyou and the demoness. With a wave of her hand she made her serpents attack the two in the middle. Of the clearing.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha cried as he slashed at the soul collectors.

Kira released her energy whip and sliced the serpents in half, causing them to disappear. She then looked over at Kikyo and glared at her.

"I don't know what happened 50 years ago to you and Inuyasha. But I will not let you have your way anymore!" Kira said as her whip turned green and started releasing a green vapor. Sesshomaru had taught her how to summon the acidic properties of her powers during the time she was with him.

Inuyasha looked over at her just in time to see her eyes turn a shade of red. "Kira? What are you doing?"

Kikyo just stared at the glowing green whip laying before Kira.

"Shut up Inuyasha. I'm trying to save your sorry ass." She said as she lifted her hand into the air, making the whip jump to life.

Kikyo glared at Kira and then summoned her soul collectors to take her into the air. "Not today Kira. But someday you will have a chance."

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo soon disappeared into sky. He then sighed, releaved that she was gone. "Glad that's over. I've never...Kira?" He looked over at Kira and noticed something was wrong.

Kira was on her knees, a hand on her chest and breathing very hard. In fact, to him, it sounded like she couldn't breath at all.

"Kira?! What's wrong? What's happening?' Inuyasha asked as he ran over to her.

Kira only managed to look at him as she tried to breath.

"_It's the curse Lord Inuyasha. It's attacking her again." _The Mani Katti stated as it vibrated softly to calm Kira. _"So far, the curse is effecting her lungs. I can tell from how bad it's effecting her breathing."_

"Do you think we have to take her back to her time to see what it's doing?" He asked as kneeled beside Kira.

"_Does her time have a way of finding out what is wrong?"_

"Kagome mentioned something about a hospital and that people go there when they are injured or incredibly sick. Maybe this hospital will know what the curse is doing to her." He said as he carefully picked her up and held her bridal style in his arms.

"_Very well. We must take her to this hospital and see what exactly this curse is doing to her."_

Inuyasha nodded and jumped into the well. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was doing this for Sesshomaru.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: To the Hospital.

"Inuyasha! I thought i told you i want to stay here for a couple days!" Kagome yelled as she stormed out of the house. She had seen him walking out of the well house but didn't notice the look on his face yet. It wasn't until she was outside that noticed that Inuyasha looked very down about something. She then noticed Kira was stumbling behind him. "Kira?"

"Kags. I need to go...to the hospital..." She said as she stumbled toward her friend.

Kagome ran over to her friend and let her lean against her for support. She then looked at Inuyasha. "What's going on?"

"It's the curse. It hit her again after we encountered Kikyo. And don't worry. Nothing happened. But she did say she wants Kira's soul." Inuyasha said before Kagome thought he was stabbing her in the back by going to see Kikyo.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked as she looked at him curiously.

"He...He's telling...the truth...Kags...I...I was there...that bitch...wants...my soul...and she...wants...to drag...Inuyasha...to hell." Kira said as she held onto her friend. "Kags please...I need to...to go to...the...hospital...it...it's getting...hard...to breath."

Kagome nodded and had Inuyasha go inside and get her mother. Mrs. Higurashi soon came outside with the keys to her car and had them take Kira down the steps as she went down to get the car ready.

Kagome and Inuyasha helped Kira down the shrine steps carefully as Kira panted heavily. The car was waiting for them on the curb and Mrs. Higurashi helped Kira into the back seat. Inuyasha ran back up the shrine steps for a few minutes and soon returned with his cap in his teeth. He jumped into the back as Kagome closed the door and got in the front seat.

"Here Kagome. Call Kira's family to let her know what's going on." Mrs. Higurashi said as she handed her daughter her cell phone.

After getting the number from Kira before she passed out from pain, Kagome told Kodoku that they were taking his daughter to the hospital.

"_WHAT? What's wrong with her?"_ Kagome had put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear him.

"She's having trouble breathing Mr. Karazane. And she keeps saying she has chest pains too." Kagome said as she looked at the phone.

"_Oh my. We'll meet you at the hospital on 7th street. Don't go to the one on Sakura Drive. The one on 7th is run by demons. This way no one can bother and pester us about her demonic features."_

"Alright Mr. Karazane. We'll see you there." She said as she hung up the phone. "Mom do you know the one on 7th?"

"Yes i do. But only looks like a run down old building."

"Let's go there anyway. I have a feeling that building isn't what it seems on the outside." Inuyasha said as he adjusted the hat on his head. Kira was curled up next to him, her head on his lap, as she lay there, unconscious.

Within several minutes, they had reached the run down old hospital building on 7th street. Mrs. Higurashi found the parking lot and parked in the back. Inuyasha carefully pulled the still unconscious Kira into his arms and got out of the car.

They walked up to the hospital and stared in amazment. As they got closer, they saw that the building was protected by some sort of cloaking barrier. Because when they went through it, the run down building changed into a well kept brand new looking hospital.

"Wow. I've never know this was here." Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked at the build.

"We can gawk at it later. Kira needs help." Inuyasha said as he kept moving, Kagome close beside him.

Mrs. Higurashi snapped out of her daze and ran after the two teens.

Kodoku and Yumai came running out of the hospital a second later with a team of nurses and a doctor wheeling out a bed behind them.

"Oh my poor baby." Yumai said as she saw the state of her daughter.

"Young man. Please place her on this bed so we can treat her." Said the doctor that was beside the bed.

Inuyasha looked at him carefully and noticed he was tiger demon from the look of his white and black striped hair. He did as he was asked and placed Kira on the bed. The nurses then wheeled Kira into the hospital, her family and friends following behind them.

"I hope everything is going to be okay." Mrs. Higurashi said as she and the rest of the group were escorted to a waiting room.

* * *

Several hours later, the group was getting both anixous, scared, and bored.

Kodoku was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Yumai was sitting and reading a magizine. Mrs. Higurashi had gone to pick up Souta from school and said she would return soon with dinner. Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms as they sat against the far wall.

Leaning against the wall beside Inuyasha was the Mani Katti. The doctor had come and given it to him a few minutes after they had arrived. But the odd thing was that neither the Jewel of Elune or the Tensaiga would allow anyone to touch them. They would zap anyone who tried to touch them with an electrical shock.

_It's like what happens when Sesshomaru tries to touch the Tetsusaiga. _He thought as he rubbed Kagome's shoulder. He was now looking out the window and hoped for a miracle.

"Mr.and Mrs. Karazane." Everyone jumped as the doctor entered the room. "Sorry. Being a tiger demon i do tend to scare people like that."

Kodoku relaxed as he looked at the doctor. "What's wrong with our daughter Dr. Tora?"

Dr. Tora sighed as he looked over Kira's diganostic reports. "This is the part of the job i hate. I'm afraid to say that Miss Kira has gotten lung cancer from her curse. She also has the symptoms of tuberculosis, meaning she will have a lose of appetite and fevers."

"This can't be happening. I knew she was going to die on the night of the blood moon but i never expected this." Kodoku said as he sat down on a chair.

"Miss Kira is going to die on the night of the blood moon?" Dr. Tora asked as he looked at the family confused.

"Yes. It's the prophecy taking effect on her. But it's turning more into a curse." He said as he ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Kira has been saying that the prophecy is more like a curse then anything else." Inuyasha said as he held Kagome close to him.

"So of this curse, is there anyway to stop it?" Of all the doctors in the world, Dr. Tora was one that believed in curses that insued death.

"Kira has to be kissed by the one she loves before the blood moon returns to normal." Kodoku sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"But from what Kira told me, she's beginning to think that it has to be something other then a normal kiss." Kagome said as she snuggled close to the hanyou.

"Really? Is that so." Dr. Tora was in deep thought for a moment and then sighed. "Well at any rate, Miss Kira is stable enough right now to be taken home. Just make sure she doesn't do anything that would put stress on her body or the curse will attack again."

Kira's parents nodded and then went off to see there daughter.

Inuyasha and Kagome slowly got up and looked at each other.

"What do you think they are going to do?" Kagome asked as she went to pick up the Mani Katti.

"They will probably take her home after this. Her birthday is in two and half weeks now. If her mother does something drasctic and have Kira stay home it could end up killing her." He said as they soon left the waiting room.

"And Sesshomaru will find her great grandfather soon too. And then he will return as soon as he can." Kagome held onto Inuyasha's arm as they walked down the hallway. Inuyasha was following Kodoku's scent to lead them to Kira's room.

"I just hope her great grandfather has the answer we need." He said as he entered the room that the Karazane's were in.

* * *

**Okay. i did a lot of research on this to make sure that everything is right. **

**Lung cancer is giving her chest pains, making her cough up blood, wheezing, and a shortness of breath.**

**The Tuberculosis is kinda giving her the same thing but she also has the loss of appatite and fevers.**

**So in case anyone was going to ask, that's basically what the curse is doing to Kira.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Escape to the Fuedal Era.

Just as Inuyasha had thought, Yumai was over reacting to the current state of her daughter. Saying things like 'She needs to stay home until we can figure this out.'

"Yumai. The only thing, or should i say, person who can save her is this Sesshomaru guy i've heard about. And right now i don't even know if he's even in Japan anymore in this era. Let alone if he's still alive." Kodoku said as he argued with his wife.

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed as they watched the two argueing over what to do with Kira.

Kira was still asleep on the bed. Her cloths were on the foot of the bed yet the Jewel of Elune was still on around her neck. The Tensaiga was tight in her left hand, glowing softly in the dimmly lit room. The room was being lit by the dying light from the sun setting outside.

Kagome then leaned over and whispered in Inuyasha's ear. "Think we should kidnap her while her mother isn't looking?"

"I don't know. Kodoku and I were just talking about that." It was true. He and Kodoku had their voices so low that no one could hear them. In fact no one could even see that Kodoku was speaking under his breath when he wasn't yelling at his wife.

"I don't care!" Yumai yelled as she stomped her foot. "She coming home weather you like it or not. If this Sesshomaru guy even cares about her, he'll come after her so he can end this stupid curse. And why does it have to be OUR daughter anyway? What member of your family had to go and get our poor baby cursed like this."

"Not even i know that dear. This prophecy has just been in the family for some time now. I don't even know when it started."

"Will you both stop yelling."

Everyone jumped hearing Kira finally awake. Her eyes showed she was tired as she looked at everyone but still alive.

"Kira! Oh my baby girl!" Yumai went over to Kira and hugged her tightly.

Kira whimpered painfully as she was being hugged. "Mom. I'm hurt. I'm not dead." She stated as she tried to get her mother off her.

"Oh sorry sweetheart." Yumai soon let go of her daughter and just looked at her. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit." She muttered as she soon realized that the Tensaiga was in her hand. She picked it up and layed it across her, taking in the sweet cinnamon scent that it had gotten from it's owner, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha silently laughed a bit at how cranky Kira was at the moment. He was soon elbowed in the ribs by Kagome and then stopped.

Kira looked over and smiled weakly at her friends. "Hey guys. I thought you guys would have left by now."

"No. We stayed. Mom had to leave though. Said she needed to pick up Souta from school. She's going to return soon with dinner for all of us." Kagome said as she smiled at her friend.

Kira smiled back weakly and then looked over at her mother. "Mom. I'm going back to the Fuedal Era. Sesshomaru's there and i don't think he can get through the well like Inuyasha can."

"You most certainly will not young lady. You're coming home until we can find another way to break this curse." Yumai stated as she crossed her arms.

"I have to mom. I had a premonition in my sleep. He's going to be searching for me soon. I could hear him say that he found the answer to break the curse."

"Sweetheart maybe you should return home." Kodoku said as he looked sadly at his daughter.

"What? But...But i thought you wanted me to be with Sesshomaru?" She asked as she looked at her father confused.

Inuyasha and Kagome were silent as the three spoke.

"Yes i do. But you're mother is right dear. You need to come home. And i don't want any but's about it either." Kodoku said firmly.

Kira looked away from her parents. She felt not only physically hurt from the curse but now emotionally hurt from what her parents were doing to her.

_Don't worry Kira dear._ Kodoku said in a voice low enough for the demons in the room to hear._ Inuyasha and I are working on a plan to get you back to the fuedal era and with Sesshomaru. I know very well that you two are meant to be together. I saw a premonition of you two kissing each other two days after you left. And i must say this. You've got my approval to be with him. He seems to be a very sweet young lad._

Kira smiled softly at hearing that her father and Inuyasha were going to help her get back to the man she loved.

She then looked over at Inuyasha and blinked. "Inuyasha? Since when did you have black hair?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he grabbed a lock of his hair and held it front of him. He was staring at both his ebony hair and the clawless hand that held it. "Shit. It must be the night of the new moon already." He said as he looked out the window and saw that the sky was dark with no moon in sight.

Of all the time Kira had spent with Inuyasha and his group, she had never seen this before. She missed seeing this event last month because she was training with the Mani Katti. She hardly noticed that he was there at one point during her training. She then had to ask what was going on. "What do you mean night of the new moon?"

"Interesting. So this is what happens to half demons." Kodoku said as he went around Kira's bed and stared at Inuyasha with childlike curiousity. "I've heard the rumors that half breeds become mortal during the night of the new moon but i never thought they were true."

Inuyasha growled at the term of being called a half breed. He could tolerate being called a half demon but he absolutely hated being called a half breed.

After several minutes of observing Inuyasha's human form, Yumai finally spoke. "Dear i think we should get Kira home so she can rest."

"Hmm? Oh yes of course." He said as he smiled at his wife. He then leaned back to Inuyasha and whispered something in his ear He then left the room to check Kira out of the hospital.

* * *

Kira sighed as she looked out her bedroom window. She was bored beyond imagination and was now watching the sun set outside.

It had been three days since Kira was taken home from the hospital. She missed Sesshomaru deeply and wanted to be with him so much right now. The Tensaiga was leaning against the wall by her guitar and the Mani Katti.

She had tried to see what he was doing while meditating with both the Mani Katti and the Tensaiga but got nothing. Not even the Mani Katti knew what was going on.

She was even on lock down because her mother couldn't get the fact that nothing but a kiss from the one she loves will be able to break the curse. She wanted to be outside so badly right now that her desires were killing her faster then the curse.

She sighed as she watched the sun set beyond the horizen and thought of Sesshomaru. She prayed that her great grandfather had at least given him some sort of information that could help save her from death.

As she was lost in her thoughts, a knock came at the door, which made her jump. "Yes?"

The door slowly opened and she smiled as Inuyasha snuck into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Inuyasha! Oh my god i missed you." She said as she got up and went over to hug him.

The hanyou hugged her back and smiled. "It's great too see you too Kira. But we don't have time for this right now. Your dad said that now is the best time to get you back to the fuedal era."

"Why is that?" She asked as she looked at him confused.

"You're dad told me that he predicted that your mom would be leaving the house for about an hour or so and that i would be helping you escape from the mansion. He told me all this when we were in the hospital." He said as his ears twitched a bit. He was listening for the sound of the front door closing, signaling that Kira's mother had left.

"I'll go get dressed then." Kira said as she wondered into the closet and got dress in the same outfit she had been wearing in the fuedal era. She was now beginning to call it her Fuedal Gear since that's when she always wore those cloths.

She soon came out of the closet as she tied the sash around her waist to keep the haorie closed. She then went over to the small stage to collect her swords.

After placing Tensaiga on her hip, she went over to Inuyasha who was peeking out the door. "So how are we getting to the well? Dr. Tora said that running will argrivate my curse." She asked as she went into the bathroom and grabed the medication she would need and placed them all in a purse she had found in her closet.

"I'm going to carry you on my back." He said as he sniffed the air outside. "I don't smell your mother and i think i heard the door close a second ago." He said as he looked over at her. "We better get going right now."

Kira nodded and followed him out of her room, closing the door behind her. They both carefully sniffed each hallway as they made their way down to the front hall way.

"Kira!"

Kira and Inuyasha jumped and looked behind them. They were then releaved to see it was only her father. "Yes dad?"

Kodoku just smiled and walked down the steps to hug his daughter. "You'll probably be in the Fuedal Era for the next two weeks but i just want you to know that i am so proud of you. You've become a beautiful young woman and a strong demoness as well. I have never been more proud to have a daughter like you." He said as he kissed Kira on her forehead.

Kira smiled as she looked at her father. "Thanks daddy." She said as she hugged him back.

Inuyasha let them have their moment for a few more minutes and then spoke up. "Kodoku we've got to get going. There's no telling when your wife will be back."

Kodoku sighed heavily and then nodded. "Yes i know Inuyasha." He said as he broke the hug between him and Kira. "You two should go now or Yumai will have my hide." He said as he smiled at them both.

Kira wiped away a few tears that were threatening to fall. "Let's go Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded as they headed for the front door.

"Good luck to the both of you!" Kodoku said before the door closed behind them He then leaped off the top of the stair case and landed gracefully on the floor. He ran over to the window and saw Kira getting on Inuyasha's back.

Kira then looked over and smiled softly at her father. He waved to her before Inuyasha jumped off into the night.

* * *

Riding on Inuyasha back was terrifying. She had a death grip on him as he jumped from building to building, car to car. She didn't know how Kagome could stand this at all. Then again, the doctor did tell her not to over-excert herself with exercise and forbade her from using her power because they would trigger the pains in her chest to come back.

"Almost there Kira. We're about five miles away from Kagome's place.' He said as he let her rest on the roof of a tall office building. He could sense her discomfort and stopped now to let her relax.

"It's taking a lot longer to get there by running then getting there by car." Kira said as she looked up at Inuyasha. She was still shaking a bit as she sat on the roof.

"Yeah i know. But like i said. The shrine is about five miles away. Should takes us another 30 minutes to get there." He said as he looked in the direction of where he could smell Kagome's scent. "Ready to go?"

Kira took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

Inuyasha sqauted on the roof and let Kira get on him. After making sure she had the death grip on him again, he jumped off the roof and ran against the side of the building. Once he was half way down, he jumped again and ran across the roof of a smaller building and then kept heading south toward the Higurashi Shrine.

Meanwhile, Kagome was outside searching the darkening sky for any sign of Inuyasha. He thought that it would be a good idea for her to be outside so that he could find the shrine better.

In the distence, she thought she saw something red jump off a building. _Oh please let that be you Inuyasha._

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha was jumping off the building across the street from the shrine and running up the steps. Kira was still clinging to his back for dear life, her eye closed tight.

Kagome smiled seeing that Kodoku's plan was successful. "We did it!"

"Yeah. We did." He thought as he landed beside her. He was squated and let Kira fall of his back.

Kira slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was at the shrine.

Kagome went over to her friend and smiled. "Hey Kira. You okay?"

Kira smiled in releaf and sat up. "Yeah. I'm glad to be out of that house. I was starting to sufficate in there." She said as she got up of the ground. "Can we go to the fuedal era tomorrow? I really need some rest. Riding on Inuyassha really took a lot out of me." She said as she smiled nervously at him.

Inuyasha just shrugged. "It's okay with me. I checked this morning and Sesshomaru isn't back yet."

Kira sighed hearing that her lover wasn't back yet. "It's okay then i guess. But i just really need some rest."

"Okay. Mom set up the guess room a little while ago. She basically figured that you'd want some rest before going to the fuedal era."

"Well that was nice of her." Kira sighed as she followed Kagome into the house. _I really need to get some sleep. Riding on Inuyasha was terrifing._

_Now you know how i felt the first couple of weeks i was a sword. _The Mani Katti vibrated on her back to let her know it was still there.

Kira smiled a bit as Kagome lead her to the guest room so she could some sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Going Back Down the Rabbit Hole.

Kira woke up around noon the next day, which she had gotten used to since coming home from the hospital. Her sleeping habits were about as off as her eating habits. Like the doctor said, she would have a lose of appatite because of the tuberculosis she had gotten from her curse. She had to take her meds right when she woke so that the symptoms of her lung cancer would at least be kept quiet.

"You ready to go Kira?" Kagome asked over lunch.

Kira was just eating some bread to settle her stomach. "Yeah. I'm ready when you are. I just...I just really wish that Sesshomaru was there waiting for me." She said as she looked out the window.

Kagome sighed sadly a bit for her friend. She then picked up her dishes and placed them in the sink. "Inuyasha went ahead to see if he could find him for you and get him to the village as soon as possible."

Kira smiled a bit and then finished her bread. "Then lets go then."

Kagome smiled and then went to get her things from the other room. Kira was waiting by the front door when Kagome came back. They both left the house headed out to the scared well.

Kira went first and jumped into the well, the swirling blue lights made her feel a little dizzy for a minute but then she felt fine when it stopped. Not wanting to agrivate her condition by jumping out, she used her claws and climbed out of the well. As she was climbing out, the blue lights appeared again below her as it signaled that Kagome had just come to the fuedal era. Kira grabbed hold of Kagome's bag and pulled it out of the well for her. She was still on the groud wheezing when Kagome finally came out.

"You okay Kira?" kagome asked as she sat on the well and looked at her friend very concerned.

"Yeah...i'm fine...Doc said that...wheezing was a normal...symptom of the cancer i have." She said as she smiled at her friend. She then grabbed her purse and pulled out the inhaler she needed to subdue the wheezing.

Kagome watched her friend in sadness. She felt really bad that this was happening to her friend.

Once Kira was able to contorl her breathing, she stood up and took a deep breath. "I missed this place. Doc even told me that the air here would be better for me because it's not as polluted as it is back home." She said as she looked up at the trees.

"We better get to the village. The others have been worried about you." Kagome said as she picked up her bag.

Kira smiled and followed her friend to Keade's village.

Everyone greeted them warmly as the entered the village. The men who were married and gawking at Kira's beauty got smacked up side the head like always when she passed. The children came up to her and asked her play, of which she had to refused regreatfully. And outside the last hut, was all her friends.

Sango ran over to Kira and hugged her warmly. Shippo jumped up and just hugged her head. "It's so good to have you back Kira." Sango said as she smiled at her friend.

"Guess you heard the news huh?" Kira asked as she wiped away a few tears that were wanting to fall.

"Inuyasha told us before her left to find Sesshomaru." Shippo said as he jumped down into Kira's arms.

Kira smiled. "Well i guess that he saved me from having the pleaseure of doing that myself." She said as she luaghed a bit.

Miroku then approched and bowed to her. "It is good to see again Lady Kira."

"Aye. It is good to see ye well child." Keade said as she came out of the hut.

Everyone went inside and they all told Kira what they had been doing for the passed for days.

Kira truely felt at home in the fuedal era.

* * *

It was a few days after she had come back from the modern era, that Kira was starting to feel at a loss again. She was missing Sesshomaru again but was still glad to be with her friends.

She would help Keade pick herbs out in the garden and help defened the village to the best of her abilites. She actually tried using her energy whip on a demon and found it brought no pain to her. _I guess it's only the acid whip that will start up the symptoms again. _She thought after she had just slayed a demon and found a jewel shard was in it. She smirked as she went back to the village with the shard between her fingers for Kagome to purify

Kagome and the others were staying with her to keep her company. They didn't want to leave her alone during the last week and a half. Kagome insisted that they stay in case Kira needed them so that they could get her meds when she was suffering from the curse. But so far, the curse and all the pain it caused her had yet to surface again.

"We should head out and search for more of these jewel shards." Kira said as she looked at the jewel shard she had found in a lizard demon that morning.

"But what about your condition? We don't want you to over work yourself." Sango said as she cleaned her boomerage.

"But it's getting so boring here!" She whined as she flopped back on the hardwood floor. "I wanna explore!"

Kagome thought it was funny that Kira was whining.

"You sound like Inuyasha when he's acting childish." Shippo said as he licked the lollipop Kagome had given him.

"I am not acting childish. I'm just plain bored." She said as she stared at the ceiling.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Miroku asked as he looked Kira.

"Not really." Kira stated as she started playing with the jewel around her neck.

Kagome sighed as she looked at her friend. "Maybe we should go out and search for more jewel shards."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Plus i want to back to my old village and make something for Kira for her birthday."

Kira smiled as she sat up. "Really? We're finally going to go out somewhere?!"

"Aye. I think it a good idea for Kira to move around. It will strengthen her body." Keade said as she sturred a soup in the pot over the fire.

Kira cheered happily at finally getting to see more of Fuedal Japan. She then looked out the window as the other discused where they should be going. _Maybe i'll get to meet Sesshomaru sooner too. He's probably looking for me right now like i predicted when iwas in the hospital._

* * *

It was true. Sesshomaru was now walked through the forest trying to find his way Keade's village. But the problem was the he had lost track of Kira's scent for the passed few days. The same few days when she was trapped at home because of her mother.

"Kira. Where are you? Why can't I smell your scent?" He asked himself as he stared at the three quarter moon up in the sky. The white ribbon on his shoulder armor flew in the breeze that was blowing, carrying Kira's spiced cherry blossom scent in the air.

"Maybe she went back to her time?" Rin said as she rode on Ah Un. The dragon was following the demon lord with Jaken holding ontot the reins. "She did say that she was from the future."

"Yes i know of this Rin. I just hope i'm not too late when i find her. I found what i needed to save her." He said as he continued to stare at the moon. He then stiffened when he heard movement him. "Whoever you are. I have no tolerence for you."

"Would you lighten up? It's just me." Inuyasha said as he stepped out from the bushes.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? I thought i told you to watch over Kira." He said as he kept his back to his little brother.

"I was. I had to take her home to the modern era four days ago. Her curse was acting up again when Kikyo attaced us." He stated as he glared at his older brother.

"If she alright?" The concern in his voice was evident as he glanced over his shoulder.

"I guess you could say that. Kagome and I took her to a hospital and the doctor there that Kira's gotten a few illnesses from the curse. All of them are making her cough, breath hard, wheeze, and giving her chest pain. He also said something about a loss of appitate and her father told me she had a fever when she got home. But for now, she's alive." He said as he looked at his brother with concern.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and then sighed. "You must take me too her. Is she in that human village right now?" He asked as he now faced his brother.

"Yeah they are. They should still be there too. She's only been back a few days now." Inuyasha's ear flicked as he heard a bird taking off into the air.

"Take me too her. I wish to see Kira." He ordered as he walked over to his brother.

"Feh. Fine. Just try and keep up." Inuyasha said as he stated running.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly and ran after his brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for us!" Jaken quickly jumped on Ah Un as the dragon took off after the dog demon brothers.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yeah! another chapter! hehe. get this. even though this is chapter 20. i have a total of 39 chapters ready to go. I'm just going to post about one a day to keep the suspense going for some chapters. why? BECAUSE I LIKE BEING EVIL!! -insert evil laughter-**

**Sess: -shivers-**

**Me: are we scared sesshomaru?**

**Sess:...no...**

**Me: HEEL BOY!**

**Sess: -SLAM-...i mean yes.**

**Me: See? me ish evil, hehe. anyway. on with the story.**

**Sess: And to save me from being heeled again, please read & reveiw.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Her Savior

Kira and the others left the village the next morning. She absolutely glad to be out of the village and exploring the world again. And this was clear to everyone from how Kira was walking, holding herself with pride that she hadn't shown in a week.

They were currently heading to Sango's village and were flying on Kilala and a transformed Shippo.

As much as she was happy to be outside in the forests again, Kira couldn't shake the feeling that Sesshomaru was still looking for her. Sighing she looked up at the passing clouds over head as she rode on the pink balloon form of Shippo.

"I wonder where he is right now?" She said out loud as she looked at the clouds.

"Why don't you try to meditate on him Kira?" Kagome said as she smiled at her friend. "You're back in the fuedal era now. Your power should work now."

Kira had told her how her meditation power wasn't working in the modern era. She then smiled and nodded to Kagome. "I will once we reach Sango's village. We should be almost there right?"

"It's just around the hill here." Sango said as she made Kilala go faster. She was very anixous to be returning home. She then turned around and smack Miroku for grooping her for the 18th time that day. "PERVERT! Knock it off would ya?"

"I'm sorry my dear sweet Sango! It's the hand i swear!" Miroku pleaded as he rubbed the red hand print on his face.

All the girls sighed and shook their heads in disappointment of the monk.

"He's never going to learn." Shippo mumbled as they came around the hill and saw Sango's village in the distence.

* * *

Everything was peaceful in Sango's old village. Kagome had told Kira what had happened in the village when she asked why there was no one around. Sango was working on her boomerage in the forge and was making something for Kira for her birthday. Kagome was placing flowers on the many graves that were in the village while Miroku prayed to each one. Shippo was helping Sango with Kira's present in the forge.

Kira was on the deck of the hut that Sango said was her's and meditating with the Tensaiga in her hands. Kilala was curled up beside her on the deck and asleep.

She could see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha running across an enormus grassy field with Ah Un close behind them. Rin and Jaken was on the dragon's back as Ah Un flew in the air.

She smiled at seeing him again. He hadn't changed a bit. He even still had the white ribbon on his shoulder armor where she had tied it. And he was still as handsome as ever.

_Hey there handsome._ She said softly in his mind as she smiled.

The sudden sound of her voice in his head made him trip and tumbled across the feild. _Kira?!_

"_What's wrong with you? I've never seen you trip before."_ She heard Inuyasha say as he stopped and looked over at his brother sitting on the ground.

"_Silence Inuyasha. It's Kira. She's talking to me in my head." _He said as he glared at his brother. _Kira is that really you? I was starting to get worried about you. It's been so long since I last heard your voice._

_Sorry about that. I had to be taken to my era and be taken to a hospital a few days ago._

_I know. Inuyasha told me last night when he found me. He's taking me to the human village that you and your friends are always staying in. _

_We're not there anymore. I was getting restless just staying in Keade's village. It was driving me nuts._

_It drives me a little insane when I'm in one spot for too long. One of the reasons I left my castle to explore the world many many years ago. Never did like living in that place. I felt..._

_...empty? Alone?_

_Yes._

She laughed softly. _I felt the same way in my mansion. One big house full of nothing._

She saw him smile softly at hearing this. _Where are you now?_

_We're at Sango's old village. Kagome said that Inuyasha will know where it is._

_Alright. I will ask him to take me to the demon slayer's village then. "Inuyasha. Kira says she and the others in your group are at the demon slayer's village. We must go there." _Sesshomaru said as he stood and looked at his brother.

Inuyasha nodded and the sniffed the air for Sango's scent. _"Found it. It's not too far from here. Probably only a few hours from where we are now. To the southeast I think."_

"_Then let's go."_ Sesshomaru said as he started running the the direction Inuyasha indicated to run. _I hope I will be able to see you soon._

_Me too. I miss you so much _

_As do I. I found the method to save your life on the night of the blood moon. I just hope i can find to you in time._

_It'll only be a week until that night. I can't believe that my birthday is so close now._

_Do not worry. I vowed to never let you die. I will see that curse will not take your life._

She smiled at hearing this.

_I'll see you in a few hours Kira._

_Can't wait. _And with that she broke the connection between her and the demon lord.

* * *

It was near night fall and she saw no sign of Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. She was starting to get worried as she searched the night sky for the demon brothers.

"I'm starting to get worried." She said as she came back in to the hut the others were in. "I heard Inuyasha say they were only a few hours away. They should be here by now."

"Don't worry Kira. I'm sure they are almost here." Sango said as she tasted the soup she was making for them.

Kira sat down by the fire and sighed as she tired to get her hands warm. She had been outside for an hour in the cold and was shivering when she came inside.

She then jumped as she heard something land outside. _Could it be?_ She got up and ran outside.

Nobody spoke as she went outside. They then all jumped as they heard Kira scream.

"She's in trouble!" Kagome said as she grabbed her bow and quiver. Sango grabbed her repaired boomerage and ran out side with Miroku. What they saw scared them all.

Naraku was before them with an evil smirk on his face. His many tenticals were slithering in the air above him. They all looked up and saw Kira struggling to free herself from the many tenticals that held her.

"Let her go!" Kagome said as she pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the demon before them.

Naraku just snickered. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I have some need of this girls' jewel." He said as the familiar purple smoke filled the area.

Everyone started coughing as the maisma got to them. They couldn't hide anywhere to get away from the poisonous smoke.

Naraku laughed as he rose into the air with Kira still tied up in his tenticals. "You have all fail...AHHH!!" he screamed out in pain as Kira bite him and hard on the tentical that was covering her mouth.

Once the tentical was off her face and took a deep breath and yelled. "SESSHOMARU!! INUYASHA!! HELP!!" She could smell them now that she was up so high in the air.

As soon as she yelled out their names and the tentical was back over her mouth, everyone saw a blue lightning bolt come out of nowhere and slice the tenticals that held Kira. A second later, a white blur flew over their heads and caught Kira before she fell. As soon as the white blur had vanished with Kira, the recognizable attack of the Wind Scar came forth and hit Naraku streight on.

The demon screamed out in pain and fell into the purple smoke. The smoke then started to disappeared as the Naraku that had been defeat was only one of his puppets.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled seeing Inuyasha standing on the roof of a near by hut.

Inuyasha smiled and jumped down and ran over to Kagome, sheathing his Tetsusaiga. "Kagome! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm so glad you're back." She said as she got up and ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her in his arms. He then looked up and scanned the area for Sesshomaru. "Where did that basturd go with Kira?"

He then saw Sesshomaru kneeling over by the gate, his back to his little brother. His dog ears then picked up the sound of Kira coughing roughly. "Oh no. Kira's coughing again."

"Again? Oh no." Kagome left Inuyasha's arms and ran into the hut.

Sesshomaru was concerned as he watched Kira coughing in his arms. "Kira." He then stiffened when he smelled the iron coming from the blood she was coughing up. "Kira what's happening to you?"

"It's part of the illnesses she got from the curse." Kagome said as she came around Sesshomaru with a needle full of some sort of medication in her hand. "Hold onto this for me for a second." She said as she held the needle out to him.

Sesshomaru took the needle and watched as Kagome pulled up the sleeve of Kira's haorie and cleaned her upper arm with a wet cloth she had with her. She then took the needle from Sesshomaru and injected the medicine into Kira's arm.

Almost at once, Kira's coughing slowly stopped as she relaxed in Sesshomaru's arms. Kagome then used the wet cloth to clean Kira's hand of the blood she had coughed up.

"What was in that strange object?" He asked as he looked at the needle now laying on the ground.

"It's a medication the helps Kira with her breath. I guess yelling for you and Inuyasha was to much for her to handle. Add that to the struggling she was doing and i guess her curse attacked again." Kagome said as she pulled down the sleeve and looked at her friend sadly. "Her doctor told me to inject her with that stuff whenever she was coughing really bad. It basically relaxs her body so much it..." Kira's head flopped onto Sesshomaru's fluffy boa. "...puts her to sleep." She finished as she smiled at her friend.

"Will she be alright?" He asked as he looked down at his sleeping lover.

"Yeah. She'll be fine. She just needs to sleep that's all. She'll basically be back to normal when she wakes up." Kagome said as she picked up the empty needle and walked back to the hut where the others where.

Sesshomaru smiled softly as he held Kira in his arms. _Kira. It's so good to see you again. Even if you are sleeping in my arms right now._ He said as he picked her up and carried her bridal style to the hut.

Ah Un soon landed and Rin and Jaken jumped off and followed their lord into the hut.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: In His Arms.

It was the next morning when she finally woke up. All she could smell was sweet cinnamon as her sences also woke up. She then noticed that there was something fluffy and incredibly soft in her face. She groaned as she sturred in someone's warm arms.

"Hey look Master Jaken! Lady Kira is waking up!" said a child like voice.

Her mind was working in slow motion as she tried to recognize the voice.

"Be silent Rin. Let the wench have her rest." Came a nasily whiny voice.

_Jaken? Rin? They're here?_ She thought as she started to remember.

"Jaken. Stop calling Kira by that name." Came a third voice that made her heart pound in her chest.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple times to ride her vision of the blurriness. She then smiled at the face that was smiling softly at her. "Sesshomaru. You came."

Sesshomaru smiled warmly at Kira. He had held her in his arms all night in a protective manner as she slept. The only one he let near her was Kagome so she could check on her friend. He then adjusted Kira in his arms so that he could kiss her.

"Kira." He said her name so warmly that she smiled at him.

She then groaned as she moved her stiff body. "What happened last night? My body feels so stiff right now."

"From what Kagome told me, you were suffering another attack from the curse. She guessed it was both from struggling to be free of Naraku's tenticals and screaming for me and Inuyasha so save you. You were coughing up blood."

"That explains the taste of blood in my mouth right now." Kira said as she snuggled into the fluffy boa that she realized was what her head was resting on.

"Kagome then injected you with some sort of medicine and you stopped coughing and fell right to sleep in my arms." He said as he soon glared at Jaken. She guessed that the toad was about to make a smart remark at what Sesshomaru had just said.

"Was Naraku at least defeated?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Unfortunatly no. The Naraku that you saw last night was merely one of his puppets he likes to fool us with sometimes." He said as relaxed against the wall. "I, Sesshomaru, am growing tired of his puppets."

"We all are." Came Inuyasha's voice as she heard him enter the hut they were in. "Glad to see you're okay, Kira." He said as he sat down in front of Kira so she could see him.

Kira smiled tiredly at him. "Where are the others?"

"Sango's working on your birthday present. Miroku went down to the Cave of Midoriku to pay his respects. And Kagome and Shippo went out to find some food for tonight."

"Inuyasha. Would you mind removing Kira's Mani Katti. It is becoming very uncomfortable." Sesshomaru said as he eyed the Mani Katti that was still on Kira's back.

"Uhh. Yeah sure." He untied the leather strap and pulled the sword out from under Kira's back.

Kira groaned in releaf at feeling the sword not hurting her back anymore. "Thanks Inuyasha." She didn't realize how uncomfortable the sword was on her back until Inuyasha removed the Mani Katti

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha placed the sword against the wall and then left the hut.

Kira smiled. She had gotten used to the fact that that was his way of saying, 'You're welcome.' She then snuggled in Sesshomaru's arms as she looked up at him.

He was just smiling warmly at her, a soft smile on his face. He then looked up at Jaken and Rin, who were close by. "Leave."

Rin smiled and nodded, knowing that her lord wanted to be alone with Kira. "Come on Master Jaken. Let's see if we can find some food with the priestess." She said as she ran out the hut.

"Rin! Why must you leave me behind." Jaken said as he ran after the child.

Kira smiled and laughed softly. "I missed them."

Sesshomaru smiled and placed a hand on the side of her face. "Did you not miss me as well?"

She smiled lovingly at him. "I missed you most of all."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, taking in her scent. "I missed you too Kira." He said before taking her again in a passionate kiss.

Outside, Inuyasha was watching the two demons kissing inside the hut. He felt disgusted that his own brother had changed. He then left the hut and went over to the forge. "He makes me so sick i swear." He said as he sat down on large demon skull.

Sango looked up from her project and looked at Inuyasha. "What? I think those two are cute together." She said as she continued are the armor she was working on for Kira's birthday.

"Cute? It's disgusting seeing him like this. What happened to the heartless basturd of a brother i had that was always trying to kill me everytime I was in range?" He said as he glared out the window and toward the hut that Sesshomaru and Kira were in.

"Are you actually saying you missed Sesshomaru trying to kill you?" She asked as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

Inuyasha scoffed and looked away. He then mumbled under his breath. "Not really."

"Then what are you complaining about? I, for one, am glad that he's not attacking us anymore." She said as she placed the armor in the fire to heat it up again.

Inuyasha growled and then sighed. "Anyway. Do you think he found a way to save Kira? I heard him talking about that last to Jaken last night."

"I sure hope so. I just don't think it's fair that whoever and whatever placed this curse on her family is doing this to kill her." She took out armor from the fire and started to form it with the hammer she had in her hand.

"We really don't know all that much about her family. Her father did tell me that she is the Lady of the Northwestern Lands now. Kodoku said that whoever is able to weild the Mani Katti is the rightful heir to the throne. She's basically a princess now." He said as he scratched his ear with his foot.

"Do you think she knows about this?" She asked as she finished the armor and placed it in the water to cool off.

"Probably not. Beside. I shouldn't be the one to tell her. That's her father's right." He said as he looked out the window again. "Plus the blood moon will be here in a few days. Kira doesn't have much time for things like that."

"Her condition does seem to be getting worse. I know she's trying to hide it but i can see that she's suffering." She said as she rumaged through the pile of demon bones to make something decorative from Kira's armor. "She has a very strong will Inuyasha. And Sesshomaru cares for her very much. I'm sure your brother is going to make sure that she doesn't die on the night of the blood moon."

He sighed as he stared at the hut. "I hope you're right Sango."

* * *

Kira snuggled in Sesshomaru's arms as the group left the demon slayer's village the next day. She was riding with the demon lord on Ah Un while she slept.

With only five days until the night of the blood moon, they all decided to spend that time getting back to Keade's village. They wanted Kira to be as safe as possible and were already making plans on how to protect the village from Kikyo should she attack to get Kira's soul.

"Keade could put up a barrier to keep out Kikyo's soul collectors. Like the one she put up to keep those moth demons from attacking the villagers." Kagome said as she adjusted the yellow bag on her back.

"Yeah. And each of us can stand gaurd somewhere along the barrier, just in case her soul colletors can actually get through." Sango said as she walked beside Kagome.

"Rin and Shippo should stay with Kira and watch over her."

"But what about Sesshomaru? Won't his powers go highwire during the time the lunar eclipse has started?" Shippo asked as he looked over at Sesshomaru.

"I will think of something so that i will be able to control myself during that time." He simply stated as he held the sleeping Kira close to him. _I do not want to hurt Kira during that time. _He thought as he looked at his lover. _If only i could find the words to say how much I love you Kira._


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm so sorry i didn't post yesterday. i was at work all day and forgot to update. DON"T KILL ME! -ducks behind Sesshomaru-**

**Sess: -sighs and shakes his head at Sasuke- Read and Review please.**

**Me: also. just so no one gets confused very much. Ishiyama is the father of Ichiru who is the father of Kodoku. just wanted to point that out before you read this. ENJOY!**

Chapter 22: Talk of the Future.

Kodoku was sitting in his office staring at his computer. He was staring at the calender he had brought up only a minute ago and sighed sadly. "Three more days until the night of the blood moon. Only three more days."

"Are you that worried about her, Kodoku?" Asked a man that was sitting on the couch. He had the same sapphire eyes and silver hair as Kodoku. Only his hair was up in a high pony tail. This man was Kodoku's father, Ichiru.

"Indeed i am father. I haven't been this nervous since Yumai was in the hospital giving birth to Kira." He said as he looked at the baby picture he had of Kira on his desk.

"She's a strong girl grandson. And if the rumors i've heard about Lord Sesshoamru are true. He will already know of the way to save her." Said Lord Ishiyama as he stood by the window, looking out over the garden.

"Are you sure of this?" Kodoku asked as he picture up the baby picture and stared at his baby girl. "Can you be so sure that he understood how to save her?"

"I know very well that he understood the information i gave him 500 years and a week ago." He said as he stroked the long silver bread he had grown over the years. "Though i must say that i was surprized to hear that i would be having a great grand daughter in the future. Let alone a full demon."

"How did that day happen anyway pop?" Asked Ichiru as he looked at his father's back. "I can't remember that day. I was still a year old when he came."

"I remember that day very clearly. Like it was only yesterday." Ishiyama said as he smiled softly.

FLASHBACK

_Ishiyama was just sitting on his throne when the large oak doors opened and revealed Sesshomaru waking in._

"_Lord Sesshomaru? Could that possiblely be you?" Asked Ishiyama as he stared at the lord in surprize. "Why I haven't seen you since you were a child."_

"_Lord Ishiyama. I'm afraid i'm not here for pleasure." Sesshomaru said as he approuched him. "I have come to find a way to save the one i love."_

"_And what makes you think i have the answer that you seek Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked as he looked at Sesshomaru curiously._

"_Because it concerns the well being of your great grand daughter and of the curse she has." He said as he looked at the lord with a concerned face._

"_My...my great grand daughter?"He stared at the lord in disbelief. "I have a great grand daughter? When?"_

"_About 500 years and two weeks from now, she will be born. She will be given the name of Kira. And she will find her way to this era two months before her 16th birthday." He said as he looked at the lord before him._

"_My mother is named Kiramaru. She's going to be named after my mother?" A small smiled appeared on his face._

"_Yes but that is beside the point. As of late she is suffering a curse that will take her life on the night of the blood moon, which also happens to be her birthday."_

"_Curse?" Ishiyama looked at Sesshomaru confused for a minute but then it came to him. "OH! You mean the Blood Moon Curse. Yes. I know of it. And it's effecting my great grand daughter you say?"_

_Sesshomaru nodded silently._

"_I see. Yes i know well of this curse. It was placed on me several years ago to end the rein of the Northwestern Dog Demon clan. But unfortunatly it is meant for a woman not a man." He said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "The curse states that a woman will die on the night of the blood moon on her 16th year of life. The only way she can be saved is for her to receive a true love's kiss from the one she loves and is meant to be with before the blood moon disappears."_

"_Yes I know. Kira and i were talking about the curse only a few days ago. We both think that it has to be something more then a kiss to save her." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at the hair ribbon on her shoulder armor._

"_That you are right Lord Sesshomaru. For demons, this kiss is much more then an ordinary kiss." Ishiyama said as he looked at Sesshomaru. "It is the Kiss of Marking, Lord Sesshomaru."_

"_Kiss of Marking?" For once, Sesshomaru was very confused._

"_Yes. The Kiss of Marking. The ultimate symbol of true love between two demons. You must mark her as your's during the lunar eclipse."_

"_You mean as in the same marking ritual for taking a mate?" Sesshomaru asked as his hand mindlessly went to the ribbon._

"_Yes. The very same mark. For if you truely love her, your mark on her can save her life." Ishiyama said as he stood and walked over to Sesshomaru. "But i'm afraid you must kept your hold on her until the lunar eclipse ends. It's probably going to be hard for you to do that for so long. Considering that the lunar eclipse makes single male demons go mad with a need to mate. But if the stories i heard about you are true, I know you will be strong enough to resist the urge to actually mate with her."_

"_How long does the lunar eclipse last?" Sesshomaru asked as the lord stood before._

"_This year, I'm afraid the lunar eclipse will last an hour. From the time it begins to the time it ends, you must kept a firm hold on her collarbone with your fangs. Focus on her scent strongly so you don't lose sight of your true goal. Which is to save her life." Ishiyama said as he placed his hand on the young lord's shoulder. "I know you can do it. I can tell you truely love my great grand daughter." He said as he eyed the ribbon. "She smells like the air and spiced cherry blossoms."_

"_I know. I actually like that scent." Sesshomaru admited as he fingered the ribbon._

END FLASHBACK

"He liked her scent huh?" Ichiru said as he looked at Ishiyama.

"Yes. He actually said that he liked her scent. And it was coming off the ribbon that was tied on his shoulder armor. It's only my guess is that Kira had it on her before she tied it on his armor." He said as he storked his beard.

"Kira has had her closet scented with the spiced cherry blossoms to make her cloths smell good for years. I guess it absorbed into her skin so that she smelled like that scent too." Kodoku said as he placed the picture of his baby girl back on the desk. "Do you think he knows what to do?"

"Lord Sesshomaru is a very wise and very strong man. I'm sure he will know what to do in three days time."

"Yes but to bite onto her collarbone for an hour during the lunar eclipse without mating? It's going to probably kill him, if not both of them, during that time period." Ichiru said as he got up and went over to his father. "I mean even i would go nuts if i wasn't able to mate while biting onto the collarbone of my wife during the lunar eclipse."

"Yes but your wife wasn't cursed now was she? This is my daughter we are talking about dad." Kodoku said as he looked up at his father.

Ichiru sighed. "I know son. I know. I'm just really worried that Sesshomaru won't be able to restrign himself for one whole hour. Even the most strongest and proudest of demons have lost themselves during the lunar eclipse. And Sesshomaru is one of them."

"We still have a silent chance. I did tell him to focus strongly on Kira's scent. It might help him control himself and his need to mate if he focuses intently on it." Ishiyama said as he turned around and faced his son and grandson. "He will be strong enough to resist those urges and save Kira's life. I know he will."

Kodoku sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Then all we can do is wait and see if she returns alive."

Ishiyama and Ichiru agreed as they all looked at the baby picture of Kira on the desk.

* * *

Meanwhile, things were not all well for Kira. She had gotten a fever and was coughing up blood in her sleep. The shots Kagome was giving her seemed to not be working anymore so she gave up on them entierly. They had also found that she would choke on her blood if she was laying down But when Sesshomaru held her in his arms, she would breath easier.

"It must be the curse taking it's full effect on her." Miroku said as he watched Kira sleep in Sesshomaru's arms.

"It has to be. And it's only three days until her birthday." Sango said as she stroked Kilala's fur.

Sesshomaru was silent as he looked at his love. He had taken off his armor that morning so that Kira would be more comfortable. The Mani Katti, Tensaiga, and Tokijin were leaning against the wall beside him. Only his pants, red and white haorie, the yellow and blue sash, and the fluff boa were still on him. He was doing everything he could to make Kira comforable as she slept.

When he touched her face, he immediatly pulled his hand away. She was burning up from the fever yet she was shivering in his arms. "Why is she shivering when she feels hot to the touch?" He asked as he looked at Kagome.

"It's a normal thing to feel when you're sick." She said as she placed a cool cloth on Kira's forehead. "Haven't you ever been sick before?"

"I, Sesshomaru, have never been sick." He stated as he looked at the priestess.

"Oh. I guess not huh?" She mumbled as she made sure the wet cloth wouldn't fall off of Kira's forehead.

Sesshomaru looked back down at Kira, deep in thought. He was already training himself to focus on nothing but her scent for the night on the blood moon. All he needed to do now was ask if Kira truely wanted to be his mate.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**THanks for the reveiws guys. i've also been checking how many poeple have reading my story and i must say, i'm quiet impressed.**

**Also. to Nessa: it's not a tail or a boa. It's actually a parasite that Sesshomaru is able to contorl. He even used it to attack Inuyasha when they were after the Tetsusaiga in the world of the dead. I found this all out on a website i went to to find a name for one of the characters. I forgot the name of the Raccoon Demon, Hachi, and found the info of Sesshomaru's fluff while i was there. The author, Ramiko Takahashi (is that how her name is spelled? please correct me if i'm wrong), admited that it is, in fact, a parasite that attached itself to our beloved demon lord. But for now, in this story, it's going to be a boa.**

**Anyway, i just wanted to point that out**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Last Two Days of Hell

It was late at night when Sesshomaru woke up from a bad dream. He wiped the sweat off his brow and then looked around.

Everyone else was still asleep since it was only a few hours until morning.

"Can't sleep?" asked a soft angelic voice below him.

He looked down and smiled at seeing Kira was awake. "Yes."

She smiled weakly at him as she snuggled into the fluff again. "I just woke up from coughing. I'm surprized you didn't hear it."

"I guess i tune out the world when i'm asleep." He said as he moved the bangs out of her face. "How do you feel?"

"Lozy, in pain, and feeling like i'm going to die sooner then my birthday." She said before she coughed into the fluff.

"Do not say that. I do not like hearing you say that." He said when she soon finished coughing.

She then noticed the look on his face in the moon light hut. For a moment she thought she saw sadness in his eyes. "Why do you look so sad Sesshomaru?"

"Because...I..." He was finding it very difficult to say those words that he had been wanting to say for weeks now. _How did brother find the will to do this toward the priestess?_ He thought as he glanced over at his brother asleep by Kagome.

"Because what?" She was curious as to what he was going to say. She seemed to noticed the difficulty he was having.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Because I, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, love you Kira."

She stared at him with wide eyes. For a moment, he thought she didn't hear him correctly but then noticed the smile on her face. "I love you too Sesshomaru."

He smiled greatly and then leaned down to kiss her lovingly on her sweet lips.

* * *

The next morning, the group started preparing to protect Kira from Kikyo. Kira's birthday was in two days now and they wanted to make sure everything was set for that dreaded night. The group placed scared herbs around the primater of the village to strengthen the barrier. Keade was teaching Kagome on how to use the barrier in case the old priestess wasn't able to handle it.

During this whole time, Sesshomaru stayed in the hut with Kira. He was protecting her in his arms like always when she slept, which she seemed to be doing a lot lately since she got her fever.

He was now trying to decide when was the best time to ask her to be his mate. He wanted to ask her before he had to mark her during the lunar eclipse. He was now feeling nervous for the first time in his life about what he was about to ask her.

"How is she?" Kagome asked as she came into the hut.

Sesshomaru shifted a little as he adjusted Kira in his arms. "The same. Still sleeping. She hasn't been coughing up much blood since last night."

"That's good i guess." She said as she went over to the basin and made the cloth wet again. "Only two more days until the blood moon. I can't believe it's coming so fast."

"Neither can I." He said as he watched Kagome place the cloth on Kira's forhead. "It is also two more days until i lose control of myself for my need to mate."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." She said as she looked at him calmly. She then looked at Kira. "We're all planning a party the day after the blood moon if she survives. I'm going back home tomorrow to get her a present myself."

Sesshomaru then looked at her a little confused. "How can you be so calm and confident that Kira will survive?"

Kagome just looked up at him and smiled. "I just do."

He looked at her in surprize and then looked back down at Kira. _I just hope i'm able to save her._

* * *

True to her word, Kagome left the next morning to her world to do some last minute birthday present shopping. Inuyasha went with her, mostly because he wanted to get away from Sesshomaru being so mushy.

Sesshomaru, unfortunately, was already starting to feel the effects of the blood moon. He would snap at anyone that got near Kira. He noticed he was becoming very protective of her when he didn't mean too. Sango could already tell what he was going through and let him have his space.

"Sesshomaru. Calm down." Kira said as she woke up that afternoon. He had been growling which had caused her to wake up.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm snapping at anyone that comes near you." He said as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "The effects of the blood moon can't be effecting me this soon."

"Maybe it is. My curse is already effecting me. And i've had this fever for the past few days now." She said as she shivered in her arms. "I'm cold. It's really cold in here."

He nodded and then looked around for a blanket.

"Do ye need something Lord Sesshomaru?" Keade asked as she came over to check on Kira.

"Kira's shivering again. She says she cold." He said as he tryed his best to remain calm and not let himself lose control like he had been doing all day.

Keade nodded and went over to grab the blanket. "This should help keep her warm Lord Sesshomaru." She said as she actually covered them both with the blanket.

Kira snuggled in the blanket as she looked at the old priestess. "Thanks Keade." She said as she smiled weakly.

Keade smiled back and then went over to the fire to sture the stew she was making.

Sesshomaru didn't realize that his legs were actually cold before Keade put the blanket over them. He adjusted Kira in his arms and made sure the blanket was covering her. "Are you alright Kira?" He asked as he stroked the side of her face.

She smiled weakly at him. "I wish. I'm just really sacred right now. My birthday is tomorrow and you haven't even told me how you are going to save me."

"I...I can't tell you...I don't even know how to tell you." He said as he ran his clawed hand through her matted hair.

To his surprize, she just looked up at him and smiled. "Surprize me then. It is my birthday tomorrow."

He smiled softly as he looked at her. "Very well then."

She smiled softly at him before turning away to cough into the fluff. When she was finished, she was breathing heavily, trying to regain her breathing.

"Take it easy Kira." He was being protective of her again as he looked at her.

She laughed softly as she looked at him. "You're so forceful. Go on. Say something else." She said as she smiled at him.

He just smiled silently as he watch Kira slowly fall back to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Nightmare Begins

Kagome and Inuyasha came back to the Feudal Era and saw everyone was in a panic. They were all trying to finish gathering supplies for the night when the male demons would go crazy. They were also making sure that the sacred herbs they had been placing around the village were working to keep Kikyo away.

Kira was worse then ever. She was panting heavily now as she lay in Sesshomaru's arms. She was very warm to the touch and sweating like crazy. Kagome had gotten some more medication for Kira that seemed to be stronger then the last batch. She was now medicating her friend to help her breath easier. This time, it worked.

Kira soon relaxed and lay still in her lovers arms.

"That should help for now." Kagome said as she looked at her friend sadly. "Only a few more hours until this is all over."

"Yes. I know." Sesshomaru said as he shifted a bit. He could already feel his demonic nature beginning to awaken to gain control of his body. Feeling the need to get up and move around, he over at Miroku. "Monk. Please take care of Kira. I need to get up."

"Oh yeah. Sure." Miroku said as he went over to Sesshomar and carefully took Kira out of his arms.

Sesshomaru carefully got up and just leaned against the wall. He felt dizzy and light headed as he stood there.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" Asked Jaken as he looked at his looked a bit worried.

Sesshomaru groaned as he held his head. "I need to be alone." He said as he wobbled to the door and stumbled outside.

Everyone just stared at door in confusion.

"His inner demon must be waking up from the effects of the blood moon." Keade said as she helped Miroku lay Kira down on the matt.

"It's effecting him this soon?" Shippo asked as he sat on Kagome's shoulder.

"Aye. During the day, a full blood demon's inner self begins to stur. It also begins to try and fight for control for when the blood moon event takes place." Keade said as she put the lid back onto the pot of stew. "It would be best if we leave him alone right now. Demons like him will not be able to recognize friend or foe."

Everyone nodded and then looked at Kira. "What about Kira? How is he going to be able to save her if he won't be able to recognize her."

"I have watched Lord Sesshomaru for the past few days now. I believe he was trying to focus on Kira's scent so that he will be able to focus on his mission for tonight."

"But what about half demons like Inuyasha? Will he be alright?" Kagome asked as she looked up at the roof were Inuyasha currently was.

"I have no idea how the blood moon will effect him. He may just remain as he is now or he too will lose control like his brother." Keade said as she heard a 'Feh' through the roof.

Everyone looked up at the roof and then sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru just kept walking toward the forest named after his brother. He didn't have a clue as to where he was going but he just kept going. He soon realized his heart rate was increasing and he was sweating uncontrolably in the cool winter air.

_What in the world is happening to me?_ He thought as he reached the forests edge.

_**What do you think it is Sesshomaru?**_ Came a deep voice that made his eyes grow wide with fear.

_It can't be!_

_**But it is Sesshomaru. You haven't heard from me in over 100 years. I remember that day. You're own father had to bind you to a tree to keep you under control. He even had to keep you're own mother away from you during that night. Tell me. Do you still cry for you mommy at night?**_

Sesshomaru growled. He knew exactly who it was that was talking to him. His inner demon.

_**What's the matter? Do you hate me that much? I haven't done a thing to you Sesshomaru. At least not yet.**_

_Get out of my head! And go back to the deeper reaches of my mind where you belong. _

_**I'm afraid i can't do that Sesshomaru. The blood moon is approuching. It is time for me to be free and force you to mate with anyone i choose.**_

_No! I won't let you have control over my body. _He said as he came to the scared god tree and leaned against it. _I won't let you hurt her._

He then felt something move in his brain. His inner demon was looking through his memories. _**Oh i see. You've fallen in love with a girl. It will be my pleasure to fuck her brains out tonight.**_ His inner demon then started laughing evily.

_No! I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to lose her._

_**Oh yes i see it now. She's the only girl to bring out you emotions right? A girl like that is special. Oh well. I'm still going to fuck her brains out.**_

He then tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground before the scared tree. He just stayed laying there and panting heavily. _Kira. _

_**Kira? I thought it was this little girl that keeps popping up in your memories? What's her name? Rin?**_

Sesshomaru heart skipped a beat as he heard his inner demon talk about Rin. _Leave her alone. Leave them both alone._

_**I'm not gonna hurt the child. She's too young for me. This Kira looks perfect. I can see she a talented fighter. Fearless in the face of danger. I like it. **_

A single tear ran down his face as he stared at the grass in front of his face. "K...Ki...Kira..." Again, for the first time in his life, he felt totally helpless. "Kira!"

* * *

The sun was setting fast on Kira's birthday. Kira was barely awake as she panted heavily. "Where...Where's Sess...Sesshomaru?" She asked as she looked up at Sango, Jaken and Rin. They were the only ones in the hut with her.

"We don't know. He left around noon. Keade thinks his inner demon is waking up to take control of his body." Sango said as she sat next to the fire with her demon slayer armor on.

"He...he won't...won't give in. Sessho...shomaru...is too...strong to...to let anything...control him." Kira said as she shivered in the blankets.

"We know Kira. But i'm sure Lord Sesshomaru on his way back right now." Jaken said as he placed the wet cloth on her forhead.

Kira coughed a few times and then stared up at the ceiling. "He will come for me. He will protect me. He will save me. I know he will." She mumbled before she driffed off to sleep.

Sango sighed as she looked at the demoness on the floor. "I just hope he does return."

"It's getting dark." Inuyasha said as he came into the hut. "All the men are ready, the women and children are hidden and the barrier to keep Kikyo out is working." He sat down by the fire and then looked over at Kira. "How is she?"

"She just fell asleep before you came in. It'll only be a few hours until the moon is in the sky and then the Lunar Eclipse will begin." Sango said as she sighed a bit. "I sure hope Sesshomaru knows what he's going to do tonight."

"He'd better. I'll kick that basturds ass to hell if he lets Kira die." He said as he started growling.

They then both jumped as Kira started gasping for air, a hand on her chest.

"Shit. I'm gonna get Kagome." Inuyasha ran out of the hut and into the darkness. He soon stoped at stared at the site before him.

The barrier was up and glowing but behind that were Kikyo's soul collectors. Hundreds of them trying to find a way to Kira to grab her soul.

"Holy shit." He muttered as he then ran off to find Kagome. He soon found her on the southern edge of the barrier. "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She asked as she noticed how he looked.

"It's Kira. I think she's suffering from another attack." Inuyasha said as he stood before the priestess.

They then both jumped when they heard a building explode. The priestess and the half demon turned around and saw the Keade's hut was engulfed in smoke.

"Oh no!" Kagome mumbled.

"Quick! Get on my back!" Inuyasha said as he crouched down.

Kagome quickly got on his back and he jumped hard into the air and ran over to Keade's hut.

Several villagers were already there, trying to clean up the rubbled. Inuyasha landed as Sango came out of the rubble with Rin and Jaken covered with her boomerang

"What happened? Where's Kira?" Kagome asked as she got off Inuyasha's back and went over to help the demon slayer.

"He...he took her?" Sango said as she coughed.

"Who did?" Inuyasha was just trying to understand what she was talking about.

"Sesshomaru."


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry i haven't posted in the last couple of days. I've been at an anime convention for the last 48 hours. My feet are killing me! That what i get for wearing GOGO boots to cosplay as Haruko Hurahara from FLCL/Fooly Cooly. But the good side is that i had a lot of people take my picture and i even got some hugs. Made me very happy. **

**Anyway. Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

Chapter 25: The Night of the Blood Moon.

"What happened? How did he manage to do this?" Inuyasha was stunned that his brother would actually do something like this.

"I...i don't know. I was just sitting there, watch Kira suffer in pain. And then he walked in." Sango said as she, Rin and Jaken were now out of the rumble.

"Lord Sesshomaru seemed different. His hair was flowing wildly about him. And his eyes were glowing red too." Rin said as she pointed at her eyes with one hand while holding up a fist full of hair in the other, showing how Sesshomaru had looked to her.

"He then just walked over to Kira and picked her up." Jaken was looking down at the ground in shock.

"But the really creepy thing was that he didn't answer us. He just looked over at us coldly and then jumped through the roof." Rin was shivering as she rememeber how he looked at her. "I've never seen him look so coldly at me before. It was very scary."

"The shockwave from his jump made the hut fall down on us." Sango said as she looked up at the moon. Her eyes then widen at the site of it.

Kagome and Inuyasha also looked at the moon and gasped. The edge of it was just barely starting to turn red.

* * *

Sesshomaru was trembling with fear. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Let alone how he was able to get past the barrier that protected the village. Kira was twitching it his arms, making him hold onto her tightly.

_**Don't worry Sesshomaru. I'll take good care of her. She should be fun to play with. And look, the blood moon is just starting to appear.**_

_NO! Stop! Don't hurt Kira!_ Sesshomaru was fighting for control. He knew he had to mark Kira soon before it was too late. But with the way things were going...

That's when he remembered what Ishiyama told him. _Focus on Kira's scent._

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and soon found Kira's scent, taking in the scent deeply into his nose.

If anyone was near him, the would have seen the blue slits in his red eyes fade to gold and his flowing hair relaxing.

_**What the? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**_ His inner demon was furious that Sesshomaru had managed to regain control.

The demon lord smirked as he now ran to the forest. _I'm saving my mate. _He said as he felt his inner demon being locked away in the deeper reaches of his mind.

He dodged all the soul collector's as he ran into the forest. He was going to mark Kira by the Scared God Tree.

He soon arrived at the tree and noticed Kira's scent was getting weaker. His eyes grew wide with fear as he looked at her. "Kira?"

Kira groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Sess...sho...ma...ru?"

"Kira please. Don't die." He said as he sat her down at the base of the tree. He then looked up at the moon and saw that it was just starting to turn red on on side.

"But...i'm...I'm so...tired." She said as she panted heavily in his arms.

"Kira please. Stay awake. You need to stay awake." He said as he was starting to panic. "Kira please. I need to ask you something."

Kira was gasping for breath and she started to fall backwards. She didn't have much longer.

Sesshomaru pulled her back up right and shook her to wake her up. "Kira plesae. Stay awake for me for just a few more minutes." He then had to use his energy whip to defend her from the soul collectors trying to get at Kira's soul. "Please Kira i need to ask you something importent!"

Kira was crying, she was in terrible pain and getting weaker by the second. "What...What is it?"

"Do you love me?" He said as he used his whip the slay two flying serpents at once.

"Y...yes. I...l...love...you...Sess..." She then fell against him as she started to cough up blood.

"Then do you...do you trust me?" Sesshomaru was struggling to keep control of his body, fight off the soul collectors, and ask what he need to ask from Kira. Never in all his life had he felt this nervous about anything.

"Yes." Tears were streaming down her face as she laid against him.

As soon as he killed off three more soul collectors, he lefted her up and stared at her right in the eyes. "Kira. Will you be my mate?"

Kira looked at him as best as she could. Her vision was starting to fade, she couldn't make out his face clearly. Her body was getting colder by the second and not just from the winter air. Her head then rolled back as she started crying more, her tears running down her cheeks.

He summoned his energy whip again as more soul collectors were creeping into the clearing. "KIRA!"

"Yes i do! I do Sesshomaru!" She cryed out as the pain in her body intenceified as the moon became more red.

That was all he needed to hear. He kissed her lovingly and passionately on the lips as he pulled down her haorie to expose the left side of her collarbone, tears running down his face. He then kissed her from her lips down her neck and kissed her sweetly on the collarbone where he was going to mark her. He made his energy whip fly through the air one last time to kill off any remaining soul collectors and then bit down on Kira's flesh.

Kira screamed loudly into the night, not only from the pain her body was in but from Sesshomaru biting down on her with his fangs. Her arms went limp to her side as he held onto her tightly.

_One hour. I need to keep biting her for one hour. _He thought as he pulled out the digital read-out watch he had secretly taken from Kagome's bag when she was sleeping. He had asked Kira how it worked and how to read it. After staring at it for a couple seconds, he knew he had to stop biting her at midnight, when the lunar eclipse would end.

He then looked through Kira's hair and saw Kikyo's pets starting to close in.

_Oh shit. _He thought as he stared into the eyes. He wanted to defend himself and Kira but he didn't want to harm her.

Just then a pink glowing arrow came flying into the clearing. "Get away from my best friend!"

_Kagome?! _He wanted to see where she was but couldn't move without hurting Kira.

"Sesshomaru. You focus on Kira. We'll protect her for you." Came Miroku's voicefrom behind the demon lord.

_Everyone's here. I can smell them all. _He thought as he saw the Staff of Two Heads wobbled in front of him, where five soul collectors were staring at him. All five were burned to a crisp from the flames that came out of Jaken's staff. _Now I can focus on Kira. _

He blocked out the other's scents and focused on Kira's. He took out the watch and saw he had only fifty minutes left. _Just a little longer Kira. Hold on for just a little longer._

Everyone fought hard to protect Kira while Sesshomaru bit her. Inuyasha was only using his claws to slash the serpents to shreds. Kagome sent arrows to vaporize them. Sango just used her katana while Miroku used his staff. Rin was just being cute and throwing rocks at the soul collectors. It didn't make them disappear but it did make them fly somewhere else.

Shippo was holding Kira's hand, his tiny paws on her wrist. He was keeping track of Kira's heart rate for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had to drink the blood that was flowing from her wound. He could feel Kira trembling in his arms as he held onto her. He then noticed the she had got limp in his arms. _Oh no. Kira! You need to hold on. Just hold on please. _He said as he took out the watch and saw that there was only 45 minutes left.

"Sesshomaru her pulse is getting slower." Shippo said as he looked up at the demon lord.

_Kira. _He bit down harder on her collarbone, making his fangs go deeper into her skin. He heard he scream loudly in his ear and knew she was still alive.

"Sess...Sessho...maru...I...I..." Kira was mumbling as she slipped in and out of consciousness. "I...I ...lo...love...you."

"Just hold on Kira." Shippo said as he looked up at the moon. It was already two thirds red into the luner eclipse. "It should be over soon."

But within 15 minutes, things started to change drastically.

The moment the moon was completely red, Sesshomaru felt an all mighty lurch in his stomach. The sensation then traveled south and made him graon in pain. His need to mate was becoming very strong.

He squirmed as he held Kira close to him, consentrating very hard on Kira's scent to keep him stable. He could already feel his inner demon wanting to break free an control him again but he couldn't let that happen. _Not...Not long now..._

Kira was still crying as the pain in her body got worse. "Sess...Sesshomaru...I...I can't...Hold on...much longer." She mumbled as her eyes started to glaze over.

_Kira__ no! You've got to hold on! It won't be long now. Just please don't die!_ He bit down hard on her again as he close his eyes. He had noticed that everytime he strengthen his bit on her, she seemed to regain consciousness.

"Kira please. Just a little longer." Kagome said as she went over to the two demons by the tree.

Kira's vision was completely blurred by now but she could make out the familiar school uniform that Kagome would always wear. "Ka...Kags?'

Sesshomaru breathed heavily as he handed Kagome the watch so she could keep track of the time. Kagome nodded, understanding what he was asking her and took the watch. She checked the time and smiled. "Just hold on for 30 more minutes Kira."

"Lord Sesshomaru you can do it! The blood moon is almost over!" Rin cheered for her lord hearing that the lunar eclipse was almost over. She then turned around and threw another rock at a soul collector, hitting it right between the eyes.

"Kagome! You could help you know!" Inuyasha yelled as he killed more of the flying serpents. He actually seemed to be acting normal, the lunar eclipse wasn't effecting him at all.

"How can i when i'm out of arrows!" She said as she yelled back at him. "And beside i'm helping Sesshomaru right now. I think he wants me to let him know when to stop biting her when the lunar eclipse ends."

"Feh Whatever. And Sesshomaru, your plan better be working!" the hanyou said as he went back to killing more soul collectors.

Sesshomaru growling menacningly at his brother but kept his hold on Kira. The blood oozing from her wound was slowing down finally. He was trying his hardest to resist his urges to mate with her since her scent was starting to drive him nuts.

Kira could almost feel his warm breath coming out his nose and down her back. But other then that all she could feel was pain. She felt like time had frozen for her and feeling like her life was hanging by a thread that was holding on very strongly. She couldn't move her cold body at all and just hung there by Sesshomaru fangs.

Sesshomaru soon started rubbing her back to let her know she was still alive. He could tell from the way she twitched when he first moved his hand. She was still alive but barely hanging on.

Kagome soon looked up and smiled. She could see the moon was just started to turn white. "You're almost there Sesshomaru! Just about 25 minutes longer."

He grunted in response. He was gaining more will power to ignore his desires to mate with Kira since everyone was there around him. He planned to mate with her later when he took he back to his castle but for now he just wanted her to live.

Kira groaned as she started to get dizzy and light headed. She was also getting tired. "So...sleepy."

Sesshomaru groaned sharply to get Kagome's attention.

"What's it Sesshomaru?" She then noticed her friend's eyes were staring to close. "Kira no! You've got to stay awake for just a little longer."

Kira just groaned again as moved her head to look up at the moon. "But i'm so tired." She mumbled as she stared up at the red moon. "Please just let me sleep."

"No please Kira. Don't go to sleep. Not yet." Shippo said as he jumped up onto Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Kira just moaned as she stayed in Sesshomaru's arms and fangs. She was still staring up at the moon. _I can't stay awake any longer. I'm so tired._

_Kira no! Please don't fall asleep!_ Came a familiar voice in her head.

_Who's there? Please just let me sleep._

_It's me Sesshomaru. Please don't fall asleep._

_Sesshomaru? How can i hear you in my head?_

_It's the mark i'm placing on you. It gives us a mental link to speak to each other._

_Oh. _She was then silent for a moment as she started to close her eyes.

_Kira no! Don't fall asleep!_

_I'm so tired Sesshomaru. I can't stay awake. _And with that she finally closed her eyes.

_KIRA!!_

**HAHAHAHAHA! FOOLED YOU! Cliffies rock! **

**Sess: -says nothing but stares at the pillow of him that she got at the convention-**

**Me: What is it Sesshomaru?**

**Sess: I'm staring at myself...on a pillow.**

**All: -laughs-**

**Sess:-glares at Inuyasha and flips pillow over to show that his brother is on it too-**

**Inu:-also glares at pillow- WHO THE HELL TOOK A PICTURE OF ME WITH TETSUSAIGA?!**

**All: -Just laughs more-**

**Me: Anyway. Please read and review.**

**Inu: And someone tell me who the hell took this damn picture of me!!**

**Me: -whispers- ignore him. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: His Eternal Mate

Everyone was starting to panic. Kira had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's arms after everyone had tried to tell her not to fall asleep. And Sesshomaru only had 15 minutes until the luner eclipse was over.

During the last 15 minutes, Kikyo's soul collectors vanished from the clearing around the scared god tree. And when Inuyasha went over to Kagome to keep her warm, it had started to snow over them.

"It's snowing." Shippo said as he looked up and watched the snow fall.

"It has to be a good sign then for it to be snowing." Miroku said as he went to sit under the tree.

"I sure hope it's a good sign that Kira is going to live." Sango said as she sheathed her katana and went over to the group under the tree.

Sesshomaru relaxed a bit now that the soul collectors were finally gone. He was also glad that his uncontrolable urges to mate were finally gone too. He still held Kira's body close to him and waited for Kagome to tell him when to stop biting his now new mate.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she leaned back in Inuyasha's arms.

"Yeah. The lunar eclipse didn't effect me at all." He said as he covered her with his long sleeves. He then looked over her shoulder and stared at the watch. "How much long for Sesshomaru now?"

"About 13 minutes and then it'll be over." She said as she looked over at Kira. "I just hope she's still alive."

_As do I. _Sesshomaru thought as he placed two fingers on the other side of Kira's neck to see if she still had a pulse. She was absolutly still in his arms and it was starting to scare him. He then tried biting down even hard but got no reaction out of her. _Please be alive Kira._

In a short ten minutes of waiting, the ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow. Wanting to do something to keep their minds off Kira, Rin and Shippo started playing in the fresh snow. This seemed to put everyone at ease except Sesshomaru who was still focused on Kira.

Kagome soon looked up at the moon and then checked her watch. "30 seconds until this is all over Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru moaned in releaf. His jaw was starting to hurt and his fangs were aching to be free of flesh. And quiet frankly, he was starting to get sick of tasting blood in his mouth.

Everyone quickly gathered around Sesshomaru as Kagome started counting down.

"5" Kagome said softly as she stared at her watch.

"4" Everyone was starting to get tense with anticipation.

"3"

"Come on Kira. You gotta make it." Shippo said as he was being held in Rin's arms.

"2" Sesshomaru prepared himself to get ready.

"1"

Sesshomaru slowly pulled his fangs out of Kira's flesh and let her lay against the tree roots coming out of the ground, her head tilted to the side. He held his jaw as everyone watched Kira.

The seconds passed by incredilbly slowly as everyone waited for her to wake up.

"What if it didn't work? What if she doesn't walk up?" Rin asked as she look over at Jaken.

"I...I don't know Rin. We just have to be patient and..."He then gasped as he stared at the wound on Kira's collarbone. "Lord Sesshomaru look! Her mark! It's healing!" He exclaimed as he pointed at the mark's wounds slowly starting to close up until they were nothing but perminate red marks on her skin.

Everyone closed in and stared at Kira. Inuyasha leaned in and tried to find her scent. "Her scent. It's coming back. It's getting stronger."

Her skin then started to regain it's color and she then suddenly twitched, which made everyone smile.

"She's alive! She made it!" Kagome said as she smiled greatly and hugged Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was still concerned. He leaned in very close and stared at her eyes. "Kira." He said her name so firmly yet at the same time, he said it in a very loving way.

Kira graoned as she stured. She then lazily opened one eye and looked at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru. You've got some nasty smelling breath."

Everyone cheered that Kira had lived. Sesshomaru put the comment about his breath aside and just smiled in releaf. Inuyasha was just rolling around in the snow laughing about Kira's comment but still glad she was alive. Kagome danced with Sango while Rin and Shippo tossed the fresh snow into the air. Miroku just smiled as he sat in the snow. Jaken was just balling his eyes out over Kira being alive.

"So. Did i make it? I'm not dead?" Kira asked as she looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

He smiled and nodded. "Yes Kira. You are very much alive." He said as he placed his hand on the side of her face and kissed her lovingly.

She kissed him back as best as she could in her tired state. When he broke the kiss, she was still smiling. "Hey Sesshomaru. My fever is gone. I think all my aliments are gone."

"That is very good Kira." He said as he just looked at her. He was so happy to see that she had lived. His mood then changed as he got hit in the head by a snowball.

"Take that you love sick basturd!" Inuyasha said as he laughed at his brother.

Sesshomaru then started growling and punched the tree hard. The snow that had gathered on the tree's branches fell off the tree and covered Inuyasha in snow. "You were saying little brother?"

Kira just laughed softly and smiled as she watched the two brothers fight in the snow.

Sesshomaru then looked back at her smiling. Kira smiled back and noticed the distence between their lips getting shorter and shorter. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she felt him put a hand on the side of her face. She could soon feel his hot breath on her skin as they were just inches appart.

"Kira." He said in a very low very as he looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you."

She smiled lovingly at him. "I love you too Sesshomaru."

He smiled softly before giving her the most romantic and passionate kiss, ignoring the rest of the world as he kissed her.

* * *

It was several minutes later that the whole group came walking back to the village. Kira was still awake but very tired and was being carried in Sesshomaru's arms. Rin and Shippo were running ahead of the group throwing snowballs at each other. Everyone else just stayed near Sesshomaru as they soon came to the village.

As they entered the village, everyone smiled seeing that Kira was okay. When they came into the hut that the villagers said they were to stay in, Keade was there and she was also smiling. "I see ye are alright Lady Kira."

"Yeah. I'm just really tired right now Keade." She said as she smiled tiredly at Keade.

"Then you better get some rest then Kira. We've having your party tomorrow like i promised." Kagome said as she smiled happily at her

Kira smiled and then fell streight to sleep in Sesshomaru's arms as he sat against the wall.

"We should get ready for the party tomorrow." Sango said as she placed her boomerage leaning against the wall.

Kagome nodded and then ran over to get the things they needed to decorate the hut.

Sesshomaru stayed awake and watched the group decorate the hut with blue streemers is confusion.

"Inuyasha? You know where i left the cake at home right?" Kagome asked as she taped up some streemers.

"Yeah. Want me to go back and get?"

"Yes. And be careful and much sure not to drop it okay?"

"Feh Whatever." The hanyou said as he ran out the hut and to the Bone Eater's well.


	27. Chapter 27

**Just so everyone knows, there's more chapters coming after this. i'm currently on chapter 39 right now in Word. But this story will soon be over and something hilarious is gonna happen to the demon lord.**

**Sess: Indeed, she turned me into a...**

**Me: -panics- HEEL!! **

**-Sess slams into the ground-**

**Me: Sessy-kun it's not nice to reveal surprizes. -is looking into the crator Sess is in-**

**Sess:-just stays in the hole-**

**Me:-smirks at him- Good boy. Now to everyone else. This is probably going to end at chapter 40 and on New Years Eve in this story. And this is the longest story i've ever written. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 27: Sixteen and Alive

Kira stured in Sesshomaru's warm arms the next morning. She just felt so good to be alive yet she didn't want to wake up. She smiled softly into the fluff, taking in the sweet cinnamon scent.

_I smell like cinnamon? _Came Sesshomaru's soft voice in her head.

She jumped a little and then remembered the mark he had told her about. _Yeah. You smell like cinnamon. I like it._

_I never realized i smelled like cinnamon. _He admited as he actually snuggled with Kira. _You smell like spiced cherry blossoms._

_I know. My closet back home has this scent that i use to make all my cloths smell good. _She said as she snuggled in the fluff. _Speaking of which, i need to go back home soon. My parents will be wondering if i survived. _

Sesshomaru sighed softly in her mind. _I want to go with you. _

_You're worried that the well won't let you come to my era aren't you?_

_...Yes..._ He said as he slowly opened his eyes and took in the sight of the decorated hut and everyone asleep.

And then a very random question popped in Kira's mind. _Do i smell chocolate cake? _

He smiled softly and watched as she finally woke up in his arms. She smiled up at him as she snaked her arm around his neck. "Good morning Sesshomaru."

He leaned down and kissed her lovingly on the lips. "Morning."

She sat up in his lap and then looked around. "Oh my...Did they do this last night?" She asked as she looked at all the blue streemers running across the ceiling and down the wall.

"Yes they did. I watched them all put this up before i too fell asleep." Sesshomaru said he wrapped his arms around his new mate, taking in her scent.

"Wow." She leaned back in his arms and then smiled up at him.

"Kira. Before the others wake, there is one thing you need to do." He said as he whispered into her ear.

She shivered feeling his breath playing across her era. "What would that be?"

"You have to mark me for the ritual to be complete. That way other demons will know that we are together." His said as he looked deeply into her eyes. "And so that I cannot be mated with anyone else."

"And we wouldn't want that to happen huh?" She said as she kissed him on the lips.

"No. We wouldn't." He then removed his hand from around her waist and moved the fabric of his haorie and undershirt to reveal his pale skin on his own left collarbone. "Right here is where you need to bite me. And don't worry, it won't hurt as much for me as it did for you. And you don't have to hold on for as long either. Just until you can't taste blood flowing into your mouth."

"Ummm okay." She then started kissing him on the lips and trailed down to his collarbone. She licked the spot where he indicated, feeling him squirm a bit under her. Her warm breath on his skin was giving him sensations like he never thought he could have imagined. "Well. Here i go." She said before she sank her fangs into his flesh.

He fought back a whimper as she bit into his skin. He then took deep breaths to try and calm himself as she bit him.

Within a few minutes, Kira noticed a lack of blood in her mouth and then pulled out her fangs. He graoned softly as he smiled down at her.

"Gah. That was the most digusting thing i've ever done in my life." She whispered as she wiped off the blood trailing down her chin.

"Yes. But it does have to be done. We are now mated for life Kira." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her down to him.

Kira didn't object as she placed her head on his other shoulder, watching the wounds on his collarbone heal until they were just red dots on his skin.

"You are mine now, Kira, my mate." Sesshomaru said as he smiled at her.

She smiled back as she played with a lock of his hair that had slipped over his shoulder. "I'm so glad."

They both smiled at each other until Kira jumped at hearing Kagome wake up. Sesshomaru quickly pulled his haorie back up before anyone could notice the mark on his collarbone.

"Morning sleepy head." Kira said as she reluctently got off os Sesshomaru's lap and went over to her

Kagome just smirked and hit her friend with her pillow. "Why must you call me that?"

Kira just lefted and let the pillow hit her. "Because I can."

Kagome just smiled as she sat up in her sleeping bag. After strectching and yawning, she looked up at her friend and smiled. "Happy Late Birthday Kira!"

Kira giggled and smiled. She then kneeled and hugged her friend. "Thanks Kags. Now where's that chocolate cake! I can smell and it's driving me nuts." She said as she went off to try and find her birthday cake.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as her friend went in search of her chocolate cake.

The whole afternoon, the group was celebrating Kira's survival and birthday. She got a package of hair ribbons from Keade in all different shades of blue. From Sango, she got a decorative armor that looked exactly like Sesshomaru's armor except with navy blue tassles. Rin just gave her a hand ful of pretty rocks, which she still liked. Miroku gave her a very elegent painting of herself that he had painted. Shippo did the same but he drew his with crayons but Kira still liked it either way. Inuyasha gave her a necklace with a carved piece of bone on the end of the string.

Kagome's family pulled together and got Kira an Tiffany necklace with a sapphire pendent.

Kira loved all her gifts that she got from her friends. As she was tying up her hair into a pony tail, she looked over at Sesshomaru. "What about you?"

Sesshomaru smirked and gently placed his hand on the mark on her collarbone. He then whispered softly in her ear. "I already gave you my present Kira."

She shivered and smiled. "Oh yeah."

"Hey Kira? Shouldn't we be getting back?" Kagome asked as she ate a piece of cake.

"Uh huh. My parents should at least know that i'm at least alive." Kira said as she smiled at Sesshomaru..

"Then we better be getting home then." Inuyasha said as he stood up, picking up his Tetsusaiga and placing it on his hip.

Kira nodded and she also stood, putting the Mani Katti on her back. Sesshomaru stood as well, already fully dressed and armored.

As they left the hut, Sesshomaru went over to the ruined hut that Keade used to live. He kicked away a few planks of wood and soon found his Tokijin buried in the ramble.

He sheathed the dark blade next to the Tensaiga and then went over to where the other's were waiting for him.

Kagome and Inuyasha were in front and talking about random things. Sesshomaru and Kira were walking slowly, holding each other's hands.

Within minutes, they reached the well. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped in first, saying they would wait for them on the other side.

"You ready?" Kira asked as she stood on the rim on the well.

Sesshomaru just stared at the wooden structure in front of him. He wasn't sure if it would allow him to go with his mate.

"You scared?" Kira asked when she noticed the he didn't say anything or even move.

"I, Sesshomaru, am never scared." He stated as he still looked at the well.

"You were scared to lose me last night." She said as she smiled softly at him.

Sesshomaru was silent but moved foreward to stand on the well with her. "That doesn't have anything to do with this." He said as he looked at her.

Kira just kept smiling and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't worry. If you hold onto me, I'm sure that the well will let you come with me."

His arms automatically wrapped around her thin body and held onto her. "Very well."

Kira smiled. "Alright. Ready and jump!"

They both jumped at the same time and somehow managed to fit into the well.

Sesshomaru's eyes then went wide with surprize at the blue lights swirling around them. He held onto Kira a little tighter as the lights swirled. Kira just looked up at him and smirked. She didn't say anything to him while they were in the well.

Very shorty, the lights faded and Sesshomaru found himself in the dark well. "Are we in your era?"

Kira turned around and found the ladder. "Yep. Come on." She said as she climbed up the ladder.

Sesshomaru jumped out of the well, but unfortunately, he crashed into the roof of the well house and fell down to earth on the side of the well. "Since when did this well have a hut of it's own?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's been there since Kagome's grandfather moved to the shrine." Kira said as she soon came out of the well and smirked at him. "You okay?"

He just gave her a look that said he was fine and stood up.

Kira soon got out of the well and opened the doors to the outside world.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Modern Era

Sesshomaru blinked to make his eyes adjust to the light that flooded the well house. When he stepped out outside he was in total shock.

Everything around him was different from what it was a second ago before he jumped into the well. There were buildings that reached the sky and odd scents that invaded his nose that were hidden in the cold wind. "What is this place?"

"This is my era Sesshomaru." Kira said as she took his hand and brought him out into her world. "Come on!" She said as she dragged him over to the house that was close by.

Kagome and Inuyasha were already inside when they walked in. Mostly because it was warm in the house and it was freezing outside.

"Hey guys." Kira said as she smiled at her friends.

"Hey. I see that the well let Sesshomaru cross over." Kagome said as she smiled up at the bewildered demon lord.

"Yeah. But it looks like he's in shock." Inuyasha said as he glared at his brother.

"Cool." Said Souta as he came into the hallway where they all were. "Who is that guy?" he was staring at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"That's my older brother Sesshomaru that i've been telling you about." Inuyasha grumbled as he looked at the wall.

Sesshomaru snapped back to reality and glared at his brother but he stayed silent.

"Come on. We better get going to my house." Kira said as she started for the door.

The others nodded and soon left the house.

"Bye Inuyasha! Bye Sesshomaru!" Souta called from the door before he closed it behind them.

"So Kira. You gonna drive us there?" Inuyasha asked as they walked down the steps.

"Hell no. My car can't fit all of us." She said as she slugged Inuyasha in the arm. Doing this made Sesshomaru smirk a bit. "We're going to run there."

In his eyes, Kira could tell Inuyasha was jumping for joy. He then had Kagome get on his back so he could carry her.

"Just follow me okay?" Kira said as she smiled at Sesshomaru.

The demon lord nodded as the three demons took off into the darkening sky.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at the lights below him. He followed Kira across the rooftops of the buildings and stared at all the strange sites around him.

"Kira. What is that?" he asked as they flew over a busy street.

Kira just laughed. "Those are cars Sesshomaru. Just think of them as metal horses." She said as she flipped in the air and landed gracefully on the next rooftop.

Sesshomaru took another glance at these 'metal horses' before landed beside her.

"Which way now Kira?" Inuyasha asked as he landed behind them.

Kira closed her eyes and sniffed the air. Sesshomaru felt his heart pounding softly as he looked at Kira consintrating on her tracking skills.

She soon opened her eyes and smiled. "That way." She said pointed to the right a bit. Inuyasha nodded and they started running in that direction.

* * *

Kodoku was out in the garden, pacing back and forth with impatience. "Where could she be. I had hoped that she would return today if she survived."

The backyard garden was decorated with festival lanturns and streemers, making the plants glow with the lanturns light. It was all set for a party in Kira's honor.

Ishiyama and Ichiru were still there and were just sitting on a bench, watching the man before them pacing with worry.

"I'm sure she survived son. You just need to have a little patience." Said Ichiru as he sighed at his son.

"He's right Kodoku. You need to have a little more faith in your daughter and future son-in-law." Ishiyama said as he nodded.

"I know. I KNOW! But i just can't help it." Kodoku said as he now just stood before his father and grandfather. "It's just this damn parental instinct that making me worry so much."

"Dear you need to calm down." Said Yumai as she came out to the garden with a birthday cake. She went over to the picnic table and placed the cake on it. "Though i'm still upset with the fact that you helped in getting her out of the house. But if this Sesshomaru person is what your father and grandfather have been telling me, then i'm sure she's alive."

Kodoku sighed as he looked up into the darkening sky. He was staring up at the moon when he gasped.

A shadowed figure had popped up in front of the moon, followed by two other figures. All three landed beyond the ranged of the light, making Kodoku and the other's stare into the darkness.

"Who's there?" Yumai asked as she went over to her husband.

"What? You don't recognize me mom?" From the shadows came Kira with a smile on her face.

"Kira?!" Yumai moved away from Kodoku and ran over to her daughter. "Oh my baby girl. You're alright. Thank goodness."

"Yeah. You can thank my brother for that." Said Inuyasha as he, Kagome and Sesshomaru came into the light now as well.

Yumai pulled away from the hug and stared up at the tall demon lord before her. "Is this...?"

Kira smiled and blushed as she moved over to Sesshomaru. "Mom. Dad. This is..."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Ishiyama said as he stood and walked over to the western lord. "You haven't aged a day. It is good to see you alive and well." He said as he took Sesshomaru's hand and shook it warmly. "And I'm glad you were able to save my great grand daughter's life."

"This is Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Ichiru as he came up behind his father.

"Indeed he is." Ishiyama said as he stroked his beard. "This is the young man i told you about that came to me, seeking a help to rid Kira of her curse."

"Lord Ishiyama?" Sesshomaru stared at the bearded man before him. "Since when did you grow a beard?"

"Hmm? Oh about 50 years ago i believe. I can't really recall when i started growing this thing. You tend to lose track of time when you're over 900 years old." He said as he chuckled a bit,.

Kira then came up and looked at her great grand father. "Are you...my great grand father?" She asked as she stared at his sapphire eyes.

"Why yes i am dear child. I am Ishiyama. My my, you look as beautiful as your mother. But you have the family eyes and silver hair." He said as he looked at Kira.

Yumai blushed as looked away from being compared to her daughter.

"Kira. I'm Ichiru. Your father's father." Ichiru said as he came up to Kira and bowed to her.

Ishiyama then looked up and noticed Inuyasha and Kagome. "You must be Inuyasha. Am i correct?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at the old demon.

Ishiyama just smiled. "Nothing. I just want you to know that i knew your father for some time before he died."

"I never knew my old man." He said as he looked away.

"I know. I heard you were just born when he died." He said as he smiled softly at the hanyou. He then looked over at Kagome. "And you miss. You have the aura of a priestess do you not?"

"Umm yeah. I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said as she bowed to the lord.

"Well at any right." Kodoku said as he walked over to his daughter and hugged her lovingly. "I think it's time we celebrate your sixteenth birthday Kira."

Kira smiled and hugged her father. "Yes dad. I think it is time."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: The Day After

Sesshomaru graoned as he woke up in a soft blue room that smelled heavily of the spiced cherry blossoms. He then placed a hand on his forhead and tryed to remember what had happened last night. But all he could remember was one of Kira's family members offering him some funny tasting water that had made him feel completely drunk after having several cups of it. He couldn't really remember.

He sat up on something soft and felt something slipping off his body. He then opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't in his usual garments. The upper half of his body was completely exposed, showing off his incredilbly, god-like, masculin features. He also noticed that he was in a completely comfortable bed, the covers covering his lower half. Thinking he might have done something he shouldn't have done while intoxicated, he pulled off the covers and saw that he had on black pants with a white stripe running down the side.

_What happened last night? And where are my cloths? _He then looked around the room and noticed he was the only one in the room. _Where is Kira?_

"I'm in my closet Sesshomaru." Came her sweet voice from the door to his right.

He pulled off the covers and as he tried to stand, he felt his legs were like jello. _What's wrong with me? Why can't i stand up right?_ He asked out loud as he stumbled over to the door where he had heard Kira's voice.

"You okay Sesshomaru?" She asked as she came to the door and helped him sit down on the chair that was in front of a vanity in the closet.

"I don't know. I don't feel right." In truth, he was now beginning to feel like his was going to be sick.

"I guess that's what happens when you drink to much sake." Kira stated as she went through her cloths.

"Sake? Was that what i was drinking last night?" He asked as he head his head, he was starting to feel a headache coming.

"Yep. You should have seen yourself. You were running around all over the place and running into trees and such. Made Inuyasha laughed his head off until he passed out."

Sesshomaru growled at the thought of seeing himself acting like a moron while both intoxicated and in front of his brother. "But why are my cloths missing?"

"You fell into the pool around midnight. When I finally managed to get you out of the pool, you had passed out." She simply said as she looked through her shirts. "Dad said that i had to get you into the house and out of your wet cloths before you got a cold or something. Those are his jogging pants you're wearing by the way. In case you were about to ask about them."

Sesshomaru both groaned as growling at the same time. He was upset with himself for letting himself get drunk and acting like a fool in front of his own brother.

"Don't feel so bad. Kagome had to sit Inuyasha a couple...well actually hundred times to get him to stop laughing at you. I just thought it was funny when you just kept going until you walked right into the deep end of the pool." Kira said as she smiled at the thought.

"You found it funny when i fell into water?" He asked as he looked at her confused.

"Yeah." She said as she looked over her shoulder and noticed the look on his face. She then started blushing since he was still topless and showing off his muscular torso. She then turned away to hide how embarressed she was. "But uhhh...I was...I was very worried...that...that you might have..."

She then jumped when she felt strong arms wrap around her. She then recognized the pink stripes on the forearms and relaxed. "You're not mad?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He smiled softly back and kissed her on the forhead. "No. I am not." He said as he kissed her softly on the mark he put on her, making her shiver. "I am just glad that i didn't do anything that would have harmed you."

"You mean you thought that we...in bed?"

"For a moment...yes." He spoke softly as he held her gently in his arms. "When I woke up, i thought for a moment that i had done something i shouldn't have while intoxicated. I could never forgive myself if i had done such a thing without your permission."

Kira smiled softly as she turned around in his arms and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Thank you for not taking adventage of me. Because truth be told, I really don't think I'm ready for something like that. I did just turn sixteen you know?"

He smiled softly and stroked his finger along the side of her face. "I will never force you to do anything you do not wish to do. It is your choice to decide when you wish to go further into our relationship my Kira. But there is much to be done back in my era."

"Like what?" Kira asked as she snuggled in his arms.

"I have to let the other lords know that I have found a mate. Which will deeply displease Lord Kai of the Eastern Lands. He has been trying to get me to mate with his daughter for over a century." He said as he placed his forhead against hers.

"She not your type?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"She has this annoyingly high pitched voice that would make a demon's ears bleed and she's incredibly needy." He ran his hand up and down her back as he sighed. "She isn't all that attractive either."

"I should hope that I'm attractive to you." She asked as she looked him right in the eyes.

He smirked. "You are a goddess compared to her."

She smiled lovingly and kissed him. "Good."

He kissed her back and then groaned. "I'm feeling dizzy again."

"You should sit down dear. You could be suffering from a hangover." She said as she helped him back over to the chair.

Sesshomaru didn't complain as he sat down on the chair. He sat there with his eyes closed, trying to make the dizziness go away. "Kira. Where are my cloths?"

"Oh. I had Alaster wash them for you. The blood that i coughed up on you was staining the fabric." She said as she looked through her shirts again. "Alaster is pretty good with getting out blood stains."

"Alaster?" He asked as he looked over at her.

"He's our servent but he's more like a lovable older brother to me that tends to my every need." She said as she picked out a red tube top with a silver cherry blosson pattern stitched into the fabric.

"Are you wearing that for something?" He looked at the shirt curiously as she held it.

"Not really. I'm just picking out some cloths that i want to bring with me to the fuedal era." She said as she put the tube top back onto the bar.

"You are going to stay with me?" His heart leaped, hopeing that she was going to to stay with him.

"Uh huh. Dad's okay with me staying in which ever era I want to stay in. But mom requested that I at least come back for the holidays." She said as she picked out a another shirt. This one was a black halter with a skull and crossbone pattern on the front. She nodded at it and placed it on the pile that was next to the door.

"I can have the semstresses make you some kimonos when we reach the castle." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at the pile.

"I'm not much of a kimono wearer." She said as she now looked through her collection of pants.

A soft knock came at the door. "Mistress Kira? I have Lord Sesshomaru's clean cloths and that laggage bag you requested." Alaster said as he came into the empty room. "Mistress Kira?"

"In here Alaster!" She called as she picked out some jeans.

Alaster soon came in and looked over at Sesshomaru. "Is he alright? He doesn't look very well."

"I am fine." Sesshomaru said as he leaned back in the chair.

"Very well then." Alaster went over to the vanity and placed Sesshomaru's cloths on it.

"Alaster? Where's his boa?" Kira asked as she noticed that only the haorie, pants, under garments and sash were there.

"It's still outside drying off in the sunlight. And Lord Ichiru is still polishing Lord Sesshomaru's armor as well."

"Lord Ichiru is polishing my armor?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked over at the servent.

"Indeed he is. Something about looking presentable before the lords of the ruling nations for when you introduce Mistress Kira as your mate." He said as he placed the laggage bag by the door.

"I know i have to do that soon but i wasn't planing on doing that until a month from now." Sesshomaru said as he played with the end of the sash that was hanging off the edge of the vanity. _Plus I want to avoid Lord Kai and his daughter for as long as possible._

Kira laughed softly as she heard his thoughts.

"Yes i know. But Lord Ishiyama mentioned that there would be a gathering at your castle in about three weeks from today."

"What?!" Kira tripped over her own feet at what Alaster just said. "Sesshomaru how far is your castle from the well?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and then spoke. "If Rin and Jaken rode on Ah Un and you flew with me, we would reach my castle in about three days."

"You can fly?" Kira asked as she stood back up and went over to her pile of cloths.

"I can manipulate the air and water around me to form a cloud of which to fly with." Sesshomaru said as he got up from the chair, grabbing his cloths from the vanity. "By the way. Where are Tokijin and Tensaiga?"

"They're in the bedroom Sesshomaru." Kira said as she folded her cloths and placed them in the open bag. "Had to use your sash to drag in the Tokijin though. Damn thing wouldn't let me touch it, let alone come near it."

"Tokijin was made with the skull and fangs of an evil demon. I am the only one that is able to control it." He said as he unfolded his undershirt.

"Well i think i'll leave you two alone now. Lord Ichiru should have finished polishing the armor by now." Alaster said as he left the room.

"Bye Alaster." Kira said as the servent left the room. She then looked over at Sesshomaru and started blushing heavily as she watched him remove the black pants. She quickly turned away before he could see her turning red.

Sesshomaru could sense that Kira was getting embaressed by him getting naked in her closet. He smirked at this but quickly pulled on his pants so his nudity wouldn't bother her anymore. After tying the small ribbon that he always used as a belt, he slipped the undershirt and haorie and just wore them like a jacket. He then went over to her and hugged her from behind. "You need to get used to the fact that we are together now Kira. You need to get used to seeing me without my cloths on." He said as he took in her scent, getting a little aroused by it.

"I...I know that...It...It just takes a little getting used to that's all." She said as she shivered a bit. "I just turned sixteen you know?"

"Yes i know of this Kira. And like I said before. I will not pressure you further into our relationship until you feel ready to do so." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

Kira smiled and looked up at him. "That's what i love about you." She said as she kissed him lovingly on the lips.


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay there's only ten more chapters after this and then this story is done! I'm already working on the sequel too. Just need to figure out how to write it. I'll think of a way soon. Until then, Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 30: Back to the Past...again.

The four-some were packed and ready go to the next morning. Kagome and Inuyasha had stayed the night in their own room that they were given. Sesshomaru's fluff was completly dry and his armor was sparkling. Even he was incredilbly impressed by how much the steel that covered his chest and went around his arm shined like it was brand new.

"What can i say? I got bored." Ichiru said as he smiled up at the lord.

"Now Sesshomaru, I want you to remember this." Lord Ishiyama said As he approched him. "Don't be intimidated by Lord Kai's daughter. I know she's an obnoxious moron who is spoiled like a pig but do not do anything rash."

"Is this concerning the meeting in three weeks?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the elderly demon lord.

"Yes it does my boy. I'm just warning you that she might insult Kira when you announce that you have found a mate. But she's just going to be jealous that you choose my great grand daughter over her. Of cousre i won't know she's my great grand daughter when we first meet but i think i could tell from how she looked. I don't really remember all that well of that day. I was distracted by my one year old son in my arms." He said as he looked over at Ichiru, who was talking with Kagome and Kira.

Sesshomaru nodded as he looked over at Kira, smiling softly as he looked at his goddess. Kira could sense him calling her a goddess again and started blushing and giggling.

"Come on guys. Let's get back to the fuedal era already. Naraku could be gathering more jewel shards as we know it." Inuyasha said as he came out with Kira's bag dropped it on the drive way where they all were.

"Yes. And i need to take Kira to my castle and have the preperation's made for the meeting in three weeks." Sesshomaru said as he went over to stand next to Kira.

"Alright then." Kodoku said as he went over to hug his duaghter. "Now you be good Kira. From what grandfather told me, the meeting is going to get a little rough. Just don't let them get to you alright? Exspecialy Lord Kai's little brat. Do not let her get to you at all."

"Okay father. I promise." Kira said as she hugged her father. She then got a hug from her mother, also promising to try and come back for Christmas and New Years Eve.

"Let's go already!" Inuysaha barked as he let Kagome get on his back.

Sesshomaru picked up Kira's bag when her mother finally let her go.

"Catch me if you can Inuyasha!" Kira said as she started running.

Sesshomaru follow soon after and then, fuming mad, so did Inuyasha with Kagome.

* * *

The group reached Kagome's shrine within half an hour, mostly because Inuyasha and Kira were raceing each other. Sesshomaru just let the two race but kept up with them pretty easily. Kira was the first to land on the shrine grounds and smirked at the hanyou landed behind her. Sesshomaru smiled seeing his mate happy and seeing his brother beaten by someone other then himself.

They then all went over to the well house so that they could go back to the fuedal era.

"I'll go first." Kagome said as she jumped in and disappeared in the blue light that appeared second later.

Inuyasha then took Kira's bag from Sesshomaru and jumped in after her.

"Ready?" Kira asked as she took the demon lords' hand in his.

He nodded and pulled her into his arms. He held her close to him and then jumped into the well. This time he closed his eyes. The swirling blue lights seemed to make him feel a little uneasy for some reason. As soon as he felt solid ground again, he opened his eyes and then jumped hard out of the well.

"About damn time you got over here." Inuyasha said as he sat on Kira's bag.

"Shut up Inuyasha." Kira said as she glared at the hanyou. She was then set down by Sesshomaru, who was also glaring at his brother.

He just growled as he noticed that similar glare again. "I swear your just like my brother."

Kira smirked and looked over at Kagome. "Kagome. What was that word that makes his necklace slam him to the ground again?"

Inuyasha flinched and glanced over at Kagome.

Kagome smirked, knowing Kira's plan and how bad she wanted inuyasha to meet with his friend Mother Earth. "I believe the phrase is SIT BOY!"

The necklace glowed and the hanyou was indeed kissing mother earth. Or eating it, the girls weren't really sure but then again they were just laughing at him. Sesshomaru just smirked at seeing his brother torchored by his mate and the priestess.

Inuyasha was soon able to lift his head and glared at Kira. "What the hell was that for?!"

Kira said nothing and walked over to her bag, picking it up with one hand. "You were sitting on my cloths." She stated as she walked away without looking at him.

Sesshomaru soon followed his mate, still smirking at Inuyasha's embarressment. Kagome also followed, still giggling at both her friend and her lover.

Inuyasha was just laying in the dirt, completely dumbstruck. "Could you be any more like my basturd of a brother?!" He yelled as he finally managed to get up and chased after them.

Kira just smirked as she continued to walk away. "Did you hear something Kagome?" She asked as she winked at her friend.

Kagome just giggled more. "No. Not really."

Kira shrugged. "Must have been the wind then." _I love messing with Inuyasha. It's so much fun._ She said as she spoke to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just smirked as he glanced at his fuming little brother. _It does not take much to anger him. That is for sure._

Inuyasha continued to fume over his fustration as they made their way to the village.

The moment they were three huts away from the hut that they had spent Kira's party in, Rin came running out. "Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" She said as she smiled up at her lord.

"Rin. Where is Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the girl.

"Master Jaken is back in the hut. He and Shippo are just staring at each other and not blinking at all." She said as she pointed at the indicated hut.

"They must be having a staring contest." Kagome said as she smiled at the girl.

"Staring contest?" Rin tilted her head at the priestess. "What's that?"

Kagome explained the rules of a staring contest to Rin as Sesshomaru and Kira went over to the hut. Kira placed her bag outside before she entered.

Sitting on the wooden floor, just like Rin said, the little fox demon and the annoying toad demon were indeed staring at each other with determined looks on their faces. Jaken was so focused, he didn't even noticed his lord had entered the hut.

That is, until the demon lord spoke. "Jaken."

Jaken blinked as he looked over at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!"

"And i win!" Shippo said as he cheered.

"What? That is not so! I was distracted!" Jaken said as he looked at the fox demon.

"Yeah but you still blinked which means i win!" Shippo had a big smile on his face.

"Jaken. Enough." Sesshomaru was clear that he wanted the pointless argument to end.

Jaken just groaned and then stared at the floor.

"We are leaving Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he left the hut.

"What? But to where my lord?!" Jaken said as he followed his lord.

Kira looked around the hut and smiled at Keade, noticeing that Sango and Miroku weren't there. "Where's Sango and Miroku?"

"They be around I think. They be cleaning up all the scared herbs we had to place for your protection." The old priestess said as she worked on some sort of fabric.

"Okay then. I think Sesshomaru is telling Jaken that we are going to his lands soon. My great grandfather told us that there's going to be a meeting with the other lords in about three weeks. He wants to make sure that the castle is prepared and that i know what's going on there." She said as she looked out the window and saw that Ah Un was in front of the hut, Rin already sitting on his back.

"Aye. The western lands of which he rules is far. Leaving now is best for ye to make sure everything is ready for the ruling lords of the area." Keade said as she continued her work.

Kira smiled and then went over to the old woman. "I'm gonna miss you Keade." She said as she hugged her.

Keade smiled and hugged the demoness back. "Aye child, I will miss ye too Lady Kira. Be sure to return someday."

Kira looked at the old priestess and nodded. "Promise. I kinda have to anyway. My mother wants me to come back everynow and then. So i'll be sure to stop by and visit."

_Kira. We must leave now._ Came Sesshomaru's voice in her mind.

_I'm coming. I'm just saying farewell to Keade._ She said as she stood. "Sesshomaru is calling for me. See ya around Keade."

"Good bye now Lady Kira." Keade said as she smiled at her.

Kira smiled back and then left the hut. "Okay i'm here." She said as she walked over to Sesshomaru. She then noticed that the others were there and looked ready to go as well. "Are you guys coming too?"

"Yep. I want to see these western lands i've heard so much about." Kagome said as she sat on Ah Un's back behind Rin and Jaken.

Inuyasha snorted and looked away. He was standing next to the twin headed dragon, not looking at his brother.

"You just want to make sure i'm gonna be okay huh?" Kira said a she smirked at her friend.

Kagome laughed nervously. "Yeah kinda. You're mom told me to make sure you were going to be happy here."

"We're coming too." Sango said as she stood beside Miroku and a large Kilala. "Besides, we might find some jewel shards there."

Kira smiled and then jumped as she felt Sesshomaru wrap his arm around her. "Let's go then." He said as he snapped his fingers.

Kira felt a soft wind swirl around her feet. She looked down and saw that her feet were covered in fluffy clouds. Sango and Miroku quickly got on Kilala before she took off into the air.

"Do not worry. I will not drop you." Sesshomaru said soft as he soon made them raise into the air.

Ah Un and Kilala followed and were soon in the air, following the demon lord as they all headed west. Inuyasha was below them and running to keep up.

"Inuyasha! Just get on Ah Un already! We're going to lose you if you just keep running like that!." Kagome said as she called down to him.

Inuyasha jumped and hovered in the air next to her. "Like i'm gonna get on that thing." He said before he fell back to earth.

"But you're only gonna slow us down!" Kagome was starting to get angry with him.

"No i'm not!" Inuyasha said as he jumped back into the air back.

_Here it comes. _Kira thought as she listened to the two argue. A few minutes of yelling later, she heard the all to familair sign of a loud thud, a sign that Inuyasha had been sat from 200 feet in the air. "He's got to be unconscious from a fall like that." Kira stated as she looked down at the ground and noticed the red dot on the ground wasn't moving.

"I'll get him." Shippo said as he jumped off Kagome's shoulder. He was back up within minutes with the old cold hanyou on the back of a pink balloon.

Kagome reached over and pulled Inuyasha onto Ah Un's back. "Well. At least we'll make great time getting to Sesshomaru's lands now."

_Indeed. _Sesshomaru thought as he rolled his eyes at his brother.

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Western Lands

It took the group about three days to reach the mountains that Sesshomaru said bordered his lands. Inuyasha was silent during the whole time.

"We've never been this far west before." Sango said as she looked over at the mountians below them as they were flying again on the fourth day of their trip.

"This valley and the surrounding mountains are all part of the western lands." Sesshomaru explained as they soon entered the valley. "We should reach the castle soon."

"I'm so excited!" Kira said as she hugged Sesshomaru. She was indeed very excited that she would be at her new home soon.

Inuyasha just growled as he had his back turned while riding on Ah Un. He had yet to admit that this was indeed faster then running and he wasn't going to anytime soon. Plus he was annoyied that they were just traveling in the air instead of searching for jewel shards and Naraku.

"Hey Sesshomaru? Is that the castle over there?" Shippo asked as he pointed at an elegent looking castle that rested at the based of the mountains.

Kira gasped as she saw how big it was, even from being 200 feet in the air, the castle grounds were huge.

"Yes. That is my home...i mean...our home." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at Kira.

Kira blushed as she looked up at him and then back down at the castle. "It's beautiful." She was breathless at the sight of the her new home.

Within minutes, the group landed at the front gates of the castle. Kira stared at the two gaurds that were standing in front of the doors. She noticed how both of them were in shock as the group walked toward them.

"My Lord Sesshomaru?! You have returned!" Said one gaurd as he stared at his lord.

"And with...humans?" The other gaurd was curious about the humans following him. He then noticed Inuyasha jumping off Ah Un's back. "What is your half brother doing here? And this...this demoness too?" His gaze was hypnotize by Kira's beauty.

"That is none of your concern. Open the gates and let us pass." Sesshomaru ordered as he looked down at the gaurds.

"Yes milord!" Both gaurds scrambled as the hurried to open the gates.

Once the gates were open, the group walked forward and headed toward the castle.

"Priestess, you and your friends will be under my protection. I will let all know that you are not to be harmed in anyway." Sesshomaru said ass he glanced over his shoulder and looked at Kagome. "And be sure to watch over Inuyasha. I don't want him getting into trouble."

Kagome nodded at the demon lord's orders and then glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just growled. "Like i need to behave around you." He mumbled as he glared at his brother's back.

Sesshomaru had a few servents show the group around the castle while he took Kira down a seperate hallway.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru?" Kira said as she held his hand in hers. She had been very careful not to do this when they were in front of those gaurds or anyone else that was a servent of Sesshomaru.

"You will see Kira." He said as he turned left at the end of the hallway and up a flight of stairs.

Kira remained quiet as her mate lead her to a pair of large oak doors. He pushed open the door with his free hand and let the door swing smoothly open, revealing a large room.

Kira was speechless. The room was bigger then her's back in her mansion. The soft orange walls were decorated with fine paintings of different areas of lakes and waterfalls. The floor was covered in what she guessed was animal furrs, making the room feel like it had shag carpets. There was also a desk on one side of the room and a large bed on the other side. The bed mimiced the walls and had sheets of the same soft orange color. Opposite the bedroom doors, there was another set of doors that lead out to a balcony that over looked a waterfall below them.

"This room is so beautiful." She said as she stepped forward and looked around the room.

"This is our room." Sesshomaru said as he closed the door behind him.

"Our room?" She asked as she stared out the balcony doors.

"This room was mine growing up as a child. I was fascinated by this shade of orange at a young age." He said as he placed his hand on the smooth wall close to him.

"Well it certainly does warm up the room." She said as she looked at him. She then noticed that he had a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment and then sighed softly. "My mother...she helped me paint these walls. Mostly because father was off in another war or something."

Kira went over to him and placed her hand softly on his shoulder. "You sound like you miss her."

"No. I do not." He said as his fist balled up against the wall. "My mother abandoned my father when i was coming into my teens. More importently, she abandoned me."

"Did she ever say why?"

"No. She did not say a word to either me or father." He said as he looked at him. She noticed that his eyes were full of hatred for a moment and then they seemed to soften at the sight of her. "I suppose that's the day my heart froze up and i was unable to feel any emotion. And then you came into my life Kira. And I am very fortunate to have found a worthy mate and friend such as you."

Kira smiled lovingly at him and leaned up to kiss him. She smiled feeling him kiss her back with love and passion. He then broke the kiss and looked deeply into her sapphire eyes. "I missed kissing you." He said softly as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I kissed you this morning before we had to pack up and fly again." Kira wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked deeply into his golden eyes.

"Yes. That is true. But not like this." He said before he kissed her passionately again.

Kira moaned as she kissed him back, breathing heavily as she took in his heavenly sweet cinnamon scent. His hands went around her waist and held her close to him, deepening the kiss. He soon felt his heart pounding in his chest as he ran his hand up her back, taking in every curve of her body.

A few minutes later, they finally broke apart for air and just stared at each other.

Kira was breathless again. "Is...Is your heart..."

"Pounding too? Yes." He finished for her as he ran his hand through her hair again.

"Good. I thought it was just me." She said as she smiled, looking deeply into his eyes.

He smiled softly back as he ran a finger down the side of her face. "I love you Kira."

"I love you too Sesshomaru." She said as she hugged him.

"I promise I will never stop loving you and I promise I will never stop protecting you. I do not wish for my heart to become frozen again." He said softly as he whispered in her ear.

"And i promise i will never leave you. You are the greatest thing to come into my life. I don't want to lose this feeling and then feel all alone again." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. She almost found it hard to speak when she spoke her vows to him.

They then both jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Sesshomaru reluctently broke the hug and faced the door. "Come."

The door opened and in walked in a strange creature that reminded Kira of the March Hare from the Alice in Wonderland fairy tale.

The rabbit demon had black and brown fur covered floppy ears which were practically hidden in his untamable hair along with his dark brown eyes. He was also wearing robes of dark green and seemed to be trembling as he stood before the lord.

"What news do you bring Kamoku?" Sesshomaru as he looked at his servent.

"The rest of your party is awaiting you down in the dining hall my lord." Kamoku said as he bowed to his lord.

"Very well then. Tell them i'll be down in a minute." Sesshomaru said as he dismissed the rabbit.

Kamoku bowed again and then left the room.

"He looked like he was nervous." Kira said as she watched Sesshomaru walk over to an odd looking stand the was by the desk. She soon realized what it was when he untied the sash and took off his armor, setting the armor on the stand.

"He has always been like that. Yet i've never given him a reason to be afraid of me." He said as he tied the sash back on and went over to Kira. "We had best be getting to the dining hall before my half brother attemps to destory it."

Kira nodded and took his hand in hers. "Knowing him. He probably will." She said as she giggled at the thought.

Sesshomaru smiled softly at her. He loved it when she laughed of giggled at something. He soon opened the door and lead her down to the dining hall.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: The Arrival of a 'Younger' Friend

A week and a half had gone by since Sesshomaru had taken the group to his castle. He even told them they could stay in the castle while they exploded the western lands for jewel shards. But so far, they had just decided to stay in the castle.

Kira was now being trained to be a suitable ruler of the Western Lands if anything should happen to Sesshomaru. The lessons were hard but she managed to get through them. She had also picked up her training with her powers.

She was now out in the garden practicing fighting with her claws with Inuyasha. The rest of the group was off at a safe distence from the two demons. The both of them were incredibly fast and from what Jaken and Shippo could see, Kira was winning.

They were actually injuring each other during this practice. Cuts were all over Kira and Inuyasha. Though they were more visable on Kira since she wasn't wearing her haorie, exposing her black halter leather top. But the one with the most cuts was Inuyasha. He was covered from head to foot in cuts. Kira barely had any.

"Come on Inuyasha! Are you even trying to hit me? Or is that just the wind hitting my skin?" She was mocking him as she jumped just in time to avoid his incoming claws. She found it a little amusing how fustarted he would get when she started doing this to him.

Inuyasha growled at her and then suddenly found himself being kicked in the face with her boot. He stumbled backwards for a bit until he tripped and fell down.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she ran over to him.

Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo went over to Kira cheering for her victory.

"Why do i smell blood in my garden?" Sesshomaru asked as he came up the them. He then noticed that Kira.'s arms had several cuts, small trails of blood dripping down her skin. "Kira? Why are you injuried?"

"I'm fine Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was just training me to fight with my claws." She said as she flexed her blood covered hand. "We even gave it everything we got and inflicted pain." She was smiling at her mate as she stood before him.

"And it looks like you won as well." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at Inuyasha, who looked like he was holding his nose. "I think you might have broken his nose."

"I did?" Kira looked over at the hanyou and gasped. "Oops. I guess i did."

_I'm proud though. I've been able to injure him countless times. First time I've seen my half brother in such pain. _Sesshomaru said as he smirked at his half brother.

"I'm fine damnit." Inuyasha said as he got up. "Kagome you keep forgetting that i'm a half demon. I heal faster then humans." He said as he tried to mop up the blood coming out his nose with the end of his sleeve.

"Well sorry if i'm trying to care about you!" Kagome said as she stood and walked away.

_Here we go again. _Kira thought as she watch Kagome leave and Inuyasha standing where he was dumbstruck.

She then noticed something in his mind clicked and then went after her. "Kagome wait!" He called as he ran after the priestess.

The rest of the group just sighed.

Rin looked inncoently down at Shippo curiously. "Is Inuyasha ever going to learn that Kagome cares about him?"

"Well, I overheard him confess his love to her a few weeks ago. I guess it's gonna be a while until he learns that Kagome gets worried when he's injuried like that." Shippo said as he shook his head at the hanyou across the garden.

Sesshomaru moved closer to Kira and softly took her hand in his. _I would very much if you were hurt Kira._

Kira smiled softly and leaned against him. _And so would I my love._

"Hey. What's that?" Sango asked as she pointed at something in the sky.

The demons pulled out of their little world and looked up at what Sango was pointing at.

Hovering in the sky was a glowing ball of light that looked big enough to fit a tall man.

Everyone then backed away from the center of the training ground as the ball of light floated down to the center of it.

"What is that?" Rin asked as she stood close to her lord.

"It looks like another way Sesshomaru uses to traval." Shippo said as he stared at the ball of light that was now sitting on the ground.

"You travel in a ball of light?" Kira asked as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Sometimes. It's faster then traveling by cloud." He said as he held Kira close to him, protectively.

Kira then froze as a familiar scent came across her nose. Two scents, each with one similairity but also different. Also, one scent smelled younger then the other, much younger. _I think...i think it's my great grandfather and grandfather._

Just as she spoke to Sesshomaru through their link, the shield of light faded and reveal a much younger looking Lord Ishiyama. In his arms, was a sleeping infent that looked no older then a year. Kira recognized the baby's scent instintly as her grandfather, Ichiru.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Ishiyama said as he smiled at the look at the demon lord. "I trust i find you well?"

"Lord Ishiyama? Why are you here? The meeting isn't for another week and a half." Sesshomaru said as he bowed his head to the lord before him.

"I was getting antsy. Plus my wife is unfortuantely ill right now. I didn't want my little Ichiru getting sick." He said as he smiled at his son asleep in his arms. He then looked up and noticed Kira standing next to Sesshomaru. "Who would this charming young lady be? She looks like someone from my clan but i have never seen her face."

"Lord Ishiyama. This is..." Sesshomaru stopped as he noticed Kira was walking toward Ishiyama. _Kira no. He might not understand who you are._

_Well i've got to try. I know you had to tell him about me so you could save me. Plus his older self did say that he met me. I think this is suppose to happen now if not sooner. _She said as she soon stood a few feet away from her great grandfather. "Lord Ishiyama. I am Kira Karazane, you're..." She then stood up streight and looked in his eyes. She noticed something in his own eyes that told her he had an idea of who she really was. "I'm you're great grand daughter from 516 years in the future.

Ishiyama stared at her for a moment, making her think he wasn't going to believe her. His eyes then went wide and he soon walked up to her. "So you're the one that was inflicted with the Blood Moon Curse!"

She blushed a bit. "Yes sir."

Ishiyama smiled as he hugged his great granddaughter with one arm. "I'm so glad that my future desendent was able to survive that miserable curse."

Everyone was shocked at first as the lord of the northwest hugged his future desendent. Kira was more shocked then everyone. Ishiyama then pulled away and looked at her. "You have indeed inhierited the family gene of silver hair and sapphire eyes. I'm surprized i didn't noticed this sooner." He then noticed the necklace around her neck and the purple jewel on the end. "Is that? It can't possibly be the Jewel of Elune?!" he asked as he picked up the jewel gently with his free hand.

"Um yes sir. It is. It was appearently hiding within my body until this tentical demon bit me and it came out." She said as she looked at the jewel in his hands. "I haven't taken this necklace off since a priestess named Keade made the necklace for it and gave it to me."

"I see." He said as he gently placed the jewel back down. He then just stood there and smiled. "That jewel hasn't been in exsistence since before i was born. Even longer i think. Not since the gods were able to roam the earth freely, instead of having to hide themselves like they do now."

"That's what i've been told." She said as she mindlessly played with the jewel.

Ishiyama chuckled and then looked over at Sango, Miroku and Rin. "Why Lord Sesshomaru! You've finally gotten over you're hatred of humans."

Sesshomaru groaned as he looked away. "Not entirely. They just simply followed me here to make sure Kira would be safe here."

Ishiyama just laughed. "No need to feel embarressed about." He said as he walked up to the western lord. "But you might want to hide them during the meeting. You know how hot tempered Lord Sozen feels about humans. Don't want anything bad to happen to them huh?" he said as he smirked.

"No. Of course not. I wouldn't want any harm coming to Kira and her friends." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at Kira.

"Who's Lord Sozen?" Sango asked as she approuched Ishiyama carefully.

"Lord Sozen is the Ruler of the Southern Lands. He hates humans very much. Something about a few humans killing his lover for no reason. But this happened over a hundred years ago for him. If it were me i would have gotten over it by now but no. He still holds a grugde against them." He said as he adjusted baby Ichiru in his arm. He then looked at Sango intently. "You are a demon slayer, are you not?"

"Umm yes i am. My name is Sango and this is my companion, Kilala." Sango said as she held Kilala in her arms. The kitten just mewed up at the lord.

The northwestern lord smiled. "No need to feel shy Lady Sango. Unlike Lord Sozen, i do not hate humans with a passion. I am currently trying to get my clan to be friendly with humans at this time to promote peace between or races." He then looked over at Miroku. "And you are?"

"I am Miroku. A humble monk." He said as he bowed to the lord.

It was then Rin's turn to speak. "I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you Lord Ishiyama. This is Shippo." She said as she came up to him with the little fox demon in her arms.

Ishiyama smiled as he kneeled to the girl. "It's nice to meet you too Rin. And hello to you Shippo."

"Hi." Shippo jumped out of Rin's arms and hopped up onto the lord's shoulder. "Who's that?" He ased as he pointed at the baby in his arms.

"This is my little Ichiru. He's only a year old and the second best thing to come into my life." He said as he smiled down at his son.

"Second best?" Kira asked as she look at her great grandfather.

"Meeting my wife and soulmate was my first greatest thing to come into my life." He said as he smiled up at Kira. He then froze as he caught an odd scent in the air. "Sesshomaru? Is there a priestess and a half demon here as well?"

"Yes. And unfortunately, the half demon is my younger brother, Inuyasha." He said as he let Kira come back into his open arm.

"I see. Well, the more the merrier i always say." He said as he stood and looked over by the castle. "Now lets all get back inside. I need to put Ichiru to bed. He fell asleep in my arms on the way over here."

Sesshomaru nodded and escorted the northwestern lord to the castle. Kira picked up her haorie and Mani Katti of the bench as they walked passed it.

"Lady Kira?! Is that the Mani Katti?" Ishiyama asked as he walked faster to catch up with her.

"Yes it is. My father gave it to me a few weeks ago." She said as she straped the sword onto her back after putting on her haorie.

"And are you able to wield it?"

"Yep. But i haven't mastered the Dragon Meteor Strike yet. The sword promise to teach me tomorrow after my studies." She said as they soon walked through the doors of the castle.

"If the Mani Katti is able to speak to you, then you truely are my heir." Ishiyama said as he smiled at her.

Kira blushed and looked away a little embarressed.

* * *

It was a little later that night, Kira was curled up in the soft blankets in her and Sesshomaru's room. Her wounds had already scabbed over and were most likely to be healed by morning. She was now just relaxed on the soft bed as she waited for Sesshomaru to return from a meeting with Ishiyama.

As soon as the door started to open, she sat up in bed and smiled at her mate. "What did Ishiyama want?" She asked as she watched him walk over to the stand to take off his armor.

"He wanted to know more of what was going to happen in the meeting." He said as he untied the sash and placed his armor on the stand. He folded the sash neatly and set it on the desk. He then took off her haorie and undershirt and placed them on the back of the chair. After he kicked off his boots, he went around the bed and got under the covers with Kira. "I only wish he asked me in the morning. I haven't been this exhausted since my half demon brother almost killed me with his Wind Scar." He said as he curled up with Kira under the covers.

She moaned as he placed his arm around her body, holding her close to him. She then turned around in his arms and kissed him lovingly. "Planning for the meeting is that bad huh?"

"Yes. And the fact that i need to hide the humans from Lord Sozen is going to make this even more difficult." He said as he breathed in her scent and started to relax.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to keep them safe." Kira snuggled in his arms, starting to fall asleep herself.

"Umm hmm." He moaned as he fell into a deep sleep with her in his arms.

Kira laughed softly, snuggled into his arms and soon fell asleep with him.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Sensitive Touch

Sesshomaru groaned as he woke up the next morning. _Note to self. Find a way to destory the sun._ He thought to himself as he hand went searching for his mate, only to find there was no second source of warmth in the bed with him. He gasped sharply as he woke up when he noticed Kira was gone. "Kira?" He looked around the room and tried to figure out where she had gone.

He then noticed that her armor, haorie, and the Mani Katti were missing. He quickly got out of bed, dressed in only his own haorie, pants, and undershirt and ran out the door. He hopped a couple feet down the stairs as he put on his boots and then started searching the castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Ishiyama asked as the lord almost ran into him. "Is something wrong?"

"Kira. She's missing." Sesshomaru said as he sniffed the air, trying to find the scent that he loved so much. "I woke up this morning and she was gone."

"Well first of all my boy, it's noon. You must have been pretty tired last night after i spoke with you. And second, i think she mentioned something about her Mani Katti and that she would be in training after her studies." Ishiyama said as he fingered his own Mani Katti on his hip with one hand as he held Ichiru in the other.

"Do you know where she might be?" he asked as he looked at the northwestern lord.

"Outside probably. Something about not wanting to destory the castle with a fire ball seemed to be a good idea with her." He said as he smiled at the western lord.

"Thank you Lord Ishiyama." He said before he ran off to the gardens. When he bolted down the staircase, he could finally smell Kira's spiced cherry blossom scent. _Kira._

He ran out to the gardens and relxaed when he finally found her. But the way he found her put him in a state of shock.

Kira was in the center of the courtyard, balenceing herself upside down on the Mani Katti. Her long hair was braided and was touching the ground. She had an arm behind her back and seemed to be intently focused on keeping her balence. She was so perfectly balenced that not even the silght breeze that came through disturbed her.

_She truely is perfection._ He thought as he smiled softly at her.

But unfortunately she heard this and squealed in shock. She soon came crashing down to earth, having lost her balence and concentration. "Okay. The hurt." She mumbled as he held her left shoulder.

"Are you alright Kira?" Sesshomaru asked as he went over to her.

"I'm okay. Landed on my shoulder though. Nothing that a day of rest can't cure." She said as she smiled up at him. "I swear. The blood moon curse may be gone. But i think my shoulder is cursed to forever be injuried." She said as she laughed at her own joke. She then stopped and noticed the way Sesshomaru was dressed.

His undershirt was tucked in like normal but his haorie was on him like he was wearing is a a jacket. "Sesshomaru. Why are you dressed like that? I've never seen you dressed so...sloppy."

Sesshomaru looked down at himself and groaned. "I was more worried about you when I woke up and found you missing from my side." He stated as he fixed his haorie, even though it was pointless since he forgot the sash back in the room. He soon gave up and let the haorie hang open.

Kira smiled as she got up and went over to him. "I like seeing you like this. You would look more handsome without the undershirt." She said as she pulled it open a bit.

She could have sworn that she heard him purring deep in his throut as she touched his chest. Secretly, she found that attractive and arousing. Wanting to hear it again, she traced her claw softly on his bare skin. She noticed that he tensed up at feeling her claw on his chest and started purring a little louder. She smirked at him and she continued to trace her finger on him. "You're liking this aren't you?"

He just groaned. "More then you know." He said as he looked at her with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Kira just smirked and pulled open his shirt more. She now traced his smooth bare chest with all her fingers.

He breathed in sharply and lifted his head a bit, a smile slowly coming onto his face. "Please Kira. Inuyasha might be watching." He whispered as he enjoyed the feel of her touching his chest.

"No i don't think so. Besides i don't even smell or sense the he's around right now. He must be on the other side of the castle or down by the waterfall." She said as she continued to torchor the demon lord. She then made her fingers ran slowly down his chest and touch the muscles on his stomach.

"But...But he...he has a way...with...with hiding...himself...in...in the bushes." He was stammering for the first time in his life. He didn't know why but he was getting majorly turned on as she continued to take in the feel of his god-like torso. He was completely still as he stood before his mate.

"I know this. But like i said. He's not here." She said in a seductive voice that sent shivers down his spine.

Sesshomaru was resisting all his urges to grab her and mate with her right there in the garden. He then began to wonder why he was having such thoughts. Thoughts that had never crossed his mind in forever. He could almost feel his inner demon sturring from it's chained slumber as she kept arousing him.

And while he resisted his needs and inner demon, he didn't realize that the world had gone black for him, being that he passed out from being so aroused.

* * *

"Is he alright?"

"Who cares. Basturd deserves it."

"SIT BOY!"

SLAM.

"Meow."

"My thoughts exactly Kilala. He really did deserve that one."

"Shouldn't we try and wake him?"

"No i think he's coming around. Look."

Sesshomaru groaned as he finally sturred. He was listening to the voices that surrounded him and felt the shock wave from Inuyasha being sat by Kagome. He soon heard a baby giggling as he graoned again.

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" came Kira's voice into his ears.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Kagome, Kira, and Ishiyama were standing over him. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder with Kilala by her feet. Kira was kneeling beside him, holding his hand. He then looked over and saw the Inuyasha was struggling to get up off the ground but the glowing beads around his neck were still holding him down.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked back over at Kira.

"Ummm well. You kinda just..." She started blushing as she tryed to explain.

"You fainted you basturd." Inuyasha said as he was finally sitting on the ground.

"I fainted?" Sesshomaru sat up and looked at Kira, ignoreing his brother laughing at him.

"Yeah. I guess i aroused you a little to much." She said as she looked away embarressed.

Sesshomaru looked down and noticed that his undershirt was still open. He pulled the shirt closed with his one hand since the other was still being held by Kira. _I never thought that I, Sesshomaru, could faint._

_I'm sorry._ Kira sounded a little sad as she spoke back to him through their link.

He smirked at her as he looked at him. _Don't be. I actually liked it. You must do that me again sometime._

Kira looked up at him in surprize at first and then smiled.

Ishiyama smiled seeing his future great granddaughter happy. _I'm going to take a wild guess and say that he said something very romantic to her. _He thought as he smiled down at his giggling son.

Kagome smiled seeing that Sesshomaru was alright. She then looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. The hanyou noticed this and then looked away. _It's got to be a family curse that our chests are sensitive to touch. It's bad enough that she won't stop touching my ears. She discovered my chest was my other turn on. _He then sighed as he started blushing at the thought of Kagome touching his chest like she did last night.

Kagome giggled at seeing his blush and then looked back over at her friend and the demon lord. "Hey Sesshomaru. When are the other lords coming? We need to know so that we can get out of the castle in time. Sango told me about Sozen last night."

"The other lords will be here roughly two days before the meeting. And unfortunately, I have gotten word that Lord Kai's daughter is coming as well." He said was a slight growl in his throut.

"Is she going to try and get you to mate with her again?" Kira asked as she looked up at him.

"Regretably yes. She didn't seem to believe me when i sent them the message that I am mated already." He said as he placed his hand on the mark on his collarbone. He then noticed the worried look in her face and smiled slightly. "Do not worry Kira. There is nothing she can do to threaten me. Once marked, I cannot mate with anyone else except my chosen mate. Meaning i can only mate with you and only you Kira."

Kira smiled as hugged him. "Good. Because i don't want you taken away from me."

Sesshomaru smiled softly as he looked at Kira.

Ishiyama chuckled. "And there's no possiblity in that either. Once two lovers mark each other, they are together for life. Nothing can seperate them either. Lord Kai's daughter can whine and fuss all she wants but nothing can undo the marking ceremony."

"This girl sounds like a real pain in the ass." Inuyasha said as he now stood behind Kagome.

"Oh yes she can be. Lady Serenissima is very, or should i say, incredibly spoiled. Any time she doesn't get her way, she starts having temper tantrums. And from what i've heard, she uses magic to curse people into animals as well. Both human and demon are effected by her spells."

"She turns people into animals?" Kira asked as she looked up at her great grandfather.

Ishiyama nodded. "Indeed. So far i believe she has 5 dogs, 7 cats, 4 horses, 2 toads, and 15 birds. And all of these animals were her servents. She keeps all her creations as pets to punish the people she transformed. But i hear that Lord Kai secretly has a servent rescue an animal a night to set them free and change them back to their true form."

"Sounds scary." Kira gripped Sesshomaru's arm at hearing what Serenissima did to people that upset her. "I hope that i don't run into her."

"Me neither. I can't stand hearing her. And the name she keeps calling me is annoying as well." Sesshomaru said as he finally got up off the ground.

_And what would that be? _Kira asked as she looked up at him.

Sesshomaru groaned in annoence at even thinking of it. _She calls me Fluffy-kun because of the boa. I hate that name. If Inuyasha were to find out, i'd never the end of it from him. _

_Don't worry. I promise I will never tell him about the name. _She said as she kissed him strong arm.

_Thank you. _He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

They then all returned to the castle to plan a way for the others to be hidden during the time the lords were visiting the castle.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I lost track of time playing my new GameCube games. Gotta say, playing HP: Chamber of Secrets on GameCube is awesome! So is Quidditch (The only sports game i actually like playing and know how to play) and LEGO Star Wars. Anyway. Enough about my life, please read and reveiw and i'll make another update as soon as i can. L8R!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The Lords of Fuedal Japan Arrive.

Kagome and the others left a day later to protect themselves from Sozen's fury. They were going to stay at a camp on the other side of the waterfall in the back garden. Kira could see them from the balcony of the bedroom and smiled knowing that they were going to be close still.

Kira was now taking a bath in the waterfall. She at least wanted to look presentable before these lords she heard so much about. Sesshomaru was close by and watching her. He knew what he was doing was wrong and preverted but he just wanted to look at her. Once she came out of the water he went stiff at seeing her naked body. He then relaxed as she got dressed.

Kira stiffened at she smelled his scent in the air as she pulled her haorie on. "I know you're there Sesshomaru. You may be able to hid your form but you can't hide your scent." She said as she adjust the haorie.

He sighed as he came out from behind the trees. "Inuyasha and myself have trained you too well on using your tracking skills."

She smirked. "Isn't that a good thing?" She asked as she looked at him.

Sesshomaru just smirked as he approuched her and wrapped his arms around her. "I suppose so." He said as he nuzzled her neck. "The lords will be arriving within the next two days. Are you prepared?"

"Yes. I'm not scared. Not even that Serenissima can scare me. The Mani Katti and Ishiyama trained me to put up barriers that could repeal magic spells. So i have no fear of being turned into a rabbit or something." She let him nuzzle her. She could tell he was nervous and knew he wouldn't admit it. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to either of us."

Sesshomaru just kept nuzzling her neck to calm himself.

"Sesshomaru. Remember what Ishiyama said? He said that the mark cannot be undone. Nothing can break the bond we have. Not even Serenissima." She said as she hugged him.

He soon stopped nuzzling her and looked deeply into her eyes. "You're right Kira. Nothing can seperate us now that we are bonded by the mark."

She smiled and hugged him lovingly. "I love you Sesshomaru."

He smiled as well. "And i love you Kira."

* * *

The next day, the castle had been throughly cleaned and made ready for the lords. They had gotten word that Lord Hoku of the Northern Lands was going to be the first to arrive at the castle at noon.

Kira was quickly taken to a room to be dressed in a her outfit that morning after breakfast. The servents had polished her armor and attacted a cloak to the back of it and were now straping it onto her body tightly with the sash. Ishiyama had came in with her Mani Katti that he had cleaned of the demon blood that was on it. She strapped it to her back as a maid put her hair up into a hair pony tail and braided her silver locks. She was also given a fluffy cloak that was said to belong to Sesshomaru's father before he died. The maid then painted a red line on her eye lids and her lips.

Once she was done being painted and polished, she was finally released from the room and went down to the courtyard with Sesshomaru. Ishiyama was also there with Ichiru in his arms.

The demon lord smiled seeing his mate coming from the castle. "You look so beautiful Kira. And i was right to keep my father's cloak. It was the only thing i could find of him after he died." He said as he held out his hand to her.

Kira smiled as she took his hand. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She stood beside him as they waited for Lord Hoku to arrive.

Within ten minutes, a sphere of light soon appeared in the sky. It landed in the center of the courtyard and then vanished, revealing a tall man before them. He had dark blue eyes and the same purple cressnt moon on the forhead. He also had a jagged blue stripe on each cheek. He was dressed in a white haorie like Sesshomaru but had a dark blue starburst pattern on the left shoulder and on the sleeves. There was something in his eyes that told Kira he was a nice man.

"Lord Hoku of the Northern Lands. So glad to see you are well." Ishiyama said as he bowed to the lord before him.

Hoku smirked and returned the gesture. "Always a pleasure Lord Ishiyama of the Northwestern Lands. How is little Ichiru?"

Ishiyama smiled. "As you can see he is very well." He said as he smiled at his son.

Hoku nodded and then looked over at Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. I trust you are well."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Indeed."

Hoku nodded and soon had his gaze on Kira. "Is this her? Your mate Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kira nodded and stepped forward. "I am Kira, Lord Hoku."

Hoku approched Kira and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Be not afraid or so tense Lady Kira. I have already been informed that you are from the future. I am surprized that such a act could be obtained."

Kira streightened and nodded. "Yes. I can."

Hoku smiled. He then looked over at Sesshomaru. "I have also been informed that there are humans staying here. I trust they have been hidden well before Lord Sozen arrives?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "They left yesterday. Their scents should be gone before Lord Sozen arrives."

"Lord Sozen is unaware that they were here right?" Kira asked as she looked over at Ishiyama.

He nodded. "I only informed Lord Hoku about the humans. Lord Kai would ruin everything if we told him. He tends to be a bit of a blabbermouth when it comes to secrets. That man can't keep a secret to save his life."

"I heard that witch of his is coming too." Hoku said as he looked over at Ishiyama.

"Yes i know." Ishiyama said as he sighed. "Luckily Kira has learned how to set up a barrier to protect herself from magical spells so she's safe."

"I'm more worried about Lord Sesshomaru. We both know how much Lady Serenissima likes him. If something were to go wrong during the meeting while she is present..." Hoku said as he looked at the western lord.

"I highly doubt she will do anything to me." Sesshomaru stated as he wraped an arm around Kira's shoulders. "She will probably be more upset with Kira for taking me away from her."

Kira nodded. "I've heard stories about this sort of thing from my time. The girl is always more jealous at the one who took the man she liked away from her. It's even worse if the girls were friend and were fighting over the same guy."

Ishiyama and Hoku nodded.

"Let us get out of the cold. Lord Kai and Lady Serenissima will be arriving later tonight." Sesshomaru said as he escourted his mate back to the castle.

The other two lords nodded and followed the western lord into the castle.

* * *

It was near sunset when the three lords and Kira were outside again and waiting in the courtyard. Kira was feeling nervous about meeting Serenissima and what she was going to do to her. She was mumbling the enchant for the barrier in her head as she held onto Sesshomaru's side. He had his arm around her to try and keep her calm.

_Kira. You must be calm. Serenissima will not harm you while i'm around. I promise. _Sesshomaru said as he was the first to notice a star moving in the sky.

_I can't help it. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it._ She thought back to him as she stared at the ground.

_Did you have a vision?_

_No. It's just instinct that telling me this._ She then noticed the star in the sky and soon realized that it wasn't a star at all. _Here they come._

"Now remember Kira. Be calm and don't do anything foolish. You and Lord Sesshomaru are mated now so there's nothing Lady Serenissima can do to either of you." Ishiyama said as he pulled the blankets close around Ichiru to keep him warm.

"Plus you can protect yourself with barriers to sheild yourself from her spells." Hoku said as he stood up streight and presentable.

"I know." _It's what she's going to do about Sesshomaru that i'm worried about._

Sesshomaru's grip on her shoulder tightened as the ball of light landed in the courtyard. _So am I._

Once the light disappeared, all four demons winced at the sound of a high pitched, eye spliting, squeal. "Fluffy-kun! It's so good to see you again!" Said a hyper active young woman that came running toward the western lord the Kira guessed was Serenissima.

The young demoness rushed forward and hugged Sesshomaru, pushing Kira off his arm. Luckily, Hoku cought her before she fell to the ground and then helped her to stand back up.

"Oh Fluffy-kun! I missed you so much. Please tell me you are still single. You are still my mate to be?" She said as she batted her lushes at him.

Kira couldn't help it, she was already getting fustrated at Serenissima for touching her mate. She then noticed Sesshomaru discomfort and relaxed a little. _You were right. She really isn't all that great is she?_

_She thinks everything belongs to her. Including me. But do not worry, I have refused her for the last hundred years. _He said back to Kira as he looked down at the demoness hugging her. "I was never you're mate to be Lady Serenissima. You just took one look at me and decided to make everyone believe we were together. We never were. Now release me." He said as he looked coldly at her.

Serenissima huffed and then released him from her hold. "But you are still single right? We are destined to be together Fluffy-kun. You know it."

"Unfortunatly for you he isn't Lady Serenissima." Kira said as she took her place by Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her shoulders again as Kira glared at the demoness. "He's mated with me. The mark on our collarbones prove it." She said as she moved the fabric on her left shoulder to reveal the mark that was there.

Sesshomaru did the same and revealed his mark as well.

Serenissima looked like she was in shock.

The lord behind her sighed. "Sweetheart i told you so. Lord Sesshomaru never did say that he liked you. Why can't you see that?" He said as he sighed.

Kira looked around the girl in front of her and looked at the man known as Lord Kia. He also had the cresent moon mark but curled pink strips on his cheeks. The color of the crest he had was what looked like a yellow sun glowing off his shoulder.

"Lord Kai. I take it you didn't have any trouble getting here?" Hoku said as he approuched the eastern lord.

"Not at all. I had to arrange a few things back home before we left but everything should be fine." Kai said as he shook Hoku's hand.

"Trouble back home?" Ishiyama asked as he came forward as well.

"Some what. Some demon has been causeing some trouble for us in the east. Hopefully it'll all be resolved soon." He said as he looked over at Kira. "And you must be the lucky girl to mate with this handsome lord."

"Yes. I'm Kira Karazane. It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Kai." She said as she bowed to him.

Serenissima growled. "He isn't your mate he's mine."

Kira growled herself as she glared at the demoness. "Oh really? Then where's the mark he gave you huh?" She stood in front of Sesshomaru as she faced her rival. "Oh that's right, he never gave you one becuase he never liked you. And he never will! So why don't you just get over yourself and leave my mate alone."

The two demoness started growling at each other while the men just sighed.

"Kira. I thought we told you not to do this?" Ishiyama said as he sighed at his great granddaughter

"She's pushing it with all this 'he's mine' crap." She said as she continued to glare at Serenissima.

"He is mine! I've had my eyes on him for over a century! And i know he loves me!" Serenissima yelled back as she then looked up at Sesshomaru. "Isn't that right Fluffy-kun?"

Sesshomaru sighed and stepped forward, putting his arm around Kira. "No Serenissima. I was never yours or was i ever to be your mate. Kira is my one true mate and she forever will be."

"But Fluffy-kun!" She whined as she pouted at him.

"Serenissima! That's enough. Now let go inside where it's warm. I'm starting to freeze out here." Kai said as he walked passed the other lords and headed for the castle.

Serenissima huffed and then followed her father. Ishiyama and Hoku sighed and then also headed back to castle.

Kira was still growling as she stood there.

Sesshomaru watched as the lords and demoness went into the castle before he spoke to Kira. "Are you alright Kira?"

"She makes me so mad. I hate people like her. Always claiming what belongs to them when it isn't. Including people." She said as she still growled.

"Kira. She is truely nothing to me. And now you see why I do not like her." He glanced over his shoulder and stared at the door. He then looked back at Kira who was starting to calm down. It was also starting to snow over them as it got darker outside.

Kira looked up at him as the snow fell over them. He then took her in his arms and held her close to him. "There is nothing i could care about Serenissima. I choose you before i even knew about your curse. My heart was finally able to feel again from just being near you. I am able to feel emotions again. I wouldn't give you up for anything." He said as he looked her in the eye.

Kira smiled and hugged him. "I love you Sesshomaru. You're the only man...well actually demon...to ever make me feel alive. I don't want to lose that either."

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her lovingly and passionately on her sweet lips.

* * *

Serenissima was glaring daggers at the two demons kissing as the snow fell on them.

"How dare she kiss my Lord Sesshomaru! He's mine damnit! I saw him first!" She said as she growled at the demoness.

"Serenissima. He isn't yours anymore." Came her father's voice from their room. "I'll just have to find another powerful demon for you."

"I don't want another male. I want Fluffy-kun daddy!" She whined as she looked at her father. "You promised that he and i would be together!"

"Yes. But that was a hundred years ago. After a few years i noticed that he had no intetest in you. I even told you to give up on him since nothing seemed to work out between you two." Kai said as he read his scroll by the fire place.

Serenissima growled as she looked at her father.

"Don't give me that tone young lady!" Her father yelled as he looked up from his scroll. "And i better not hear anymore whining while we are here understand?"

Serenissima growled for a few seconds and then sighed. "Yes daddy." She then turned around and saw Sesshomaru and Kira were walking back to the castle. She then smirked as she got an idea. _But you didn't say that i could have some fun while I'm here._


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Sozen Arrives and Serenissima's Plan.

Kira graoned as she woke up the next morning, seeing nothing but orange. She soon realized that she was under the warm blankets and pulled the covers off her head and whinced at the light in the room. It seemed to be dimly lit today before of the fact that it was still snowing outside. She then jumped as she felt movement around her waist. She pulled up the blankets and realized that it was Sesshomaru's arm wrapped around her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

She had never seen him look so relaxed when he was awake. The stern emotionless face he usually kept on was gone and he looked in peace. She smiled as she sat up carefully, making sure his arm was across her lap.. She then ran her claws gently over his stomach muscles with a smirk on her face.

He soon twitched at the feel of her claws on his bare stomach. After a few minutes, he soon opened his eyes and looked at her sleepily. "Why must you torment me?"

She giggled. "Because it's fun?"

He graoned and then pulled her back down onto the bed. He then got on top of her and held her down with his body. "No. This is fun." He said before kissing her.

Kira giggled in the kiss and kissed him back. She soon found herself moaning as the kiss went deeper. His tongue was soon fighting for dominence over hers as they started french kissing, an art that she had taught him a while ago that he seemed to have mastered.

She squirmed under him which resulted in a graoned from the demon lord. With her scent, the french kissing and her squriming, Sesshomaru was starting to get very turned on. Kira soon gasped as she felt something poking her between her legs. She soon stopped the kissing and looked up at him scared. "Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord looked at her confused at first and then realized what was happening. "I'm sorry Kira. You are still not ready for this are you?"

Kira shook her head slowly in a no.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment and then moved off of her, laying on his stomach to try and control himself.

Kira sat up and looked at him hurt. "You're not angry with me are you?"

"No Kira. I'm disapointed with myself for being so easily pulled into my desires to mate with you." He said as he looked at her.

Kira blushed and then looked away embarressed and ashamed. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that i'm not ready for something like this yet."

She soon felt a strong arm wrap around her and pull her towards Sesshomaru. She obayed and layed down close to him.

"Do not be ashamed my mate. You are just not ready. I will wait for the day that you truely are ready for me to take you." He said as he kissed her on her shoulder.

Kira smiled softly and kissed him on his cresent moon mark. "That's what i love about you. You are patient enough to wait for me until i'm ready."

He smiled softly and kissed her shoulder again. "I will always wait for you and only you my mate, my Kira.

* * *

And hour later, the two were soon dressed and heading down stairs to the dining hall for breakfast. They were walking arm in arm as they entered the hall.

Ishiyama looked up and smiled at the two as he fed Ichiru. Hoku waved as he looked up from his food. Kai greeted them with a smiled while Serenissima huffed and looked away from the two. Which earned her a disapproving glare from her father.

Kira and Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table and were served the minute they sat down by the servents.

"So Lord Sesshomaru? When is Lord Sozen expected to arrive?" Kai asked as he went back to reading his scroll.

"I believe he said later this after noon in his message." Sesshomaru said before he started eating.

Kira ignored Serenissima as she ate. She could sense waves of hatred radiating off the eastern lady and smirked knowing that there was nothing she could do to seperate her and Sesshomaru from being mated.

_Serenissima is planing something. _Sesshomaru said as he ate his breakfast.

_How can you tell?_ She asked as she looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

_It's that look on her face. I've seen that look before. I witnessed her turn a servent into a horse and she had that very same look on her face. _He sounded worried as he spoke but didn't show it on his face.

_You witnessed her use her magic?_

_She was trying to impress me. Her magic is about as impressive as my little brother trying to use the Tetsusaiga. It bored me. _

Kira smiled slightly but it wasn't noticed by anyone.

_Kira. Just please be careful around her. I have a bad feeling that she's going to use her magic._

_Don't worry. She can't harm me. I can just put up a barrier to protect me from her spells. But i will try and be careful, for your sake. _She then gently reached her hand over and took his hand. He obliged and held hers.

She smiled softly as she ate, a barely noticeable blush appearing on her cheeks.

This made Serenissima even more mad when she noticed Kira blushing. _I swear Kira. I will make sure that you and my Fluffy-kun are together no longer._

* * *

Several hours later, the lords and Kira were waiting by the doorway. It was snowing heavily outside and was freezing as well. Serenissima said she was going to be in the study reading which gave Kira peace of mind. She was also beginning to wonder if her friends were okay since they were out in this weather. She decided to visit them later that night and bring them some food from the castle.

Sozen's sphere of light soon landed in the courtyard and he rushed foreward into the castle. "It's snowing heavier this year then the last time this meeting was called." He stated as shook off the snow on his robes.

"Yes it does seem to be that way doesn't it?" Ishiyama said as he helped close the doors with Hoku.

Kira noticed that Sozen had green cloud patterns on the shoulder. He also had his silver hair down, bringing out the emerald green eyes he had. She would have found him a bit handsome if it weren't for the fact that he hated humans with a passion.

"Come come. Let's all head to the fireplace in the living room and got out of this cold." Kai said as he escorted Sozen into the castle.

Sesshomaru wraped his arm around Kira as he and the other lords followed.

They soon reached the living room and Kira started growling. Sitting in front of the fire was Serenissima with a scroll rolled out in front of her. She then noticed the rabbit that was hoping around her. There was something about the mix of brown and black fur that seemed to remind her of someone.

The rabbit looked over at the people entering to room and hopped over to Kira, clawing at her leg. Kira bent down and picked up the rabbit carefully.

"Looks like you found a friend Lady Kira." Ishiyama said as he smiled at her.

Kira stared at the rabbit's eyes and then it hit her. "Kamoku?! Is that you?"

She was surprized with the rabbit nodded.

"Who's Kamoku?" Kai asked as he looked at the rabbit. He had a dreadful feeling his daughter did something she shouldn't have.

"He's one of the servents i first met when i came here." She said as she held Kamoku close to her to comfort him. She then glared at Serenissima, who didn't seem to be listening.

"Daughter! What have i told you about doing this while we were here?" Kai said as he went over to his daughter.

"But daddy! He was annoying me! He kept studdering and slouching." She whined as she looked up at her father.

"It's not his falt! You were probably scaring him." Kira said as she kept Kamoku close to her. "I've noticed that he isn't comfortable around high ranking people like Sesshomaru and yourself. And when he gets really uncomfortable he starts studdering. Now change him back!"

Sesshomaru remained silent but agreed that he too noticed how nervous Kamoku was around him.

Serenissima yawned and then sighed, "Fine have it your way." She snapped her fingers and Kamoku started glowing.

Kira quickly him on the floor a second before he transformed back into his humaniod state. "Oh...Oh th...thank you Lady Kira." He said as he stood before her, bowing his head.

Kira went over to him and just hugged him to calm him down. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she felt like Kamoku was her friend since they had gotten to know each other. She soon broke the hug and looked at him. "I'm just glad she didn't do anything else to you. Now you go and get back to work. And try not to be turned into a rabbit again alright?"

Kamoku nodded and left the room, leaving three very surprized lords.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru. Looks like you indeed found a good mate in this girl." Sozen said as he went over to the fireplace to get warm.

Sesshomaru smiled seeing that Sozen approved of his mate.

"She isn't his mate! I am!" Serenissima whined as she sat on the floor.

"Do i have to keep reminding you that i have the mark and you don't?" Kira said as she revealed her mark again.

Serenissima growled as stood and she glared at Kira. "I think it's time i put you in your place wench!"

"Serenissima no!" Kai yelled but he was too late.

Serenissima released the spell and sent it toward Kira. Kira hastitated for a second but quickly summoned a barrier to ward off the spell. "You're spells can't effect me!"

Unfortunatly, the spell was still in the air, bouncing off the wall.

"Take cover!" Hoku yelled as he ducked the spell before it could hit him.

Kai grabbed his daughter and pulled her down to the ground as the spell kept bouncing around the walls. Ishiyama ducked behind the couch as it almost hit him in the shoulder. The spell then aimed itself toward Sesshomaru, who quickly side steped it. And to everyone's shock and surprize, the spell hit the door, bounced and hit the western lord right in the back.

"Sesshomaru!" Kira watched in fear as her mate fell to his knees in pain.

He screamed as a bright light engulfed his form, changing the scream into a painful howl. The light then exploded and let his cloths and armor fall to the floor.

Kira dismissed her barrier and ran over the pile of cloths on the floor. "Sesshomaru?" _Sesshomaru can you hear me?_

Everyone was in silence, Serenissima was in shock of what had just happened.

After what felt like an eturnity of silence, his voice finally resonated in her mind. _Kira? I feel odd. And i'm trapped in my clothing._

Kira quickly moved the armor and noticed a large lump in the haorie. She pulled the cloth aside and gasped at what she saw.

Laying in the fabric of the white and red robes, was a white dog about the size of a great dane with a purple cresent mark on it's forhead and two pink stripes on each cheek and floppy dog ears. She was even more shocked that the dog had Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

_Kira? What's wrong? What's happened to me?_ He asked as he looked at her with his puppy eyes.

_You...You've been turned into a dog._

Sesshomaru looked over himself and saw the tail coming off his backend. He also noticed that it looked like he was in his full dog demon form but surprizingly smaller.

"Serenissima! What have you done? Change him back immediately!" Kai said as he yelled at his daughter.

Serenissima whinced as her father yelled. "I can't daddy. That spell is suppose to remain until the next new moon."

Kira thought about this for a moment. The moon was a perfect cresent moon last night. "If my math is right, the next new moon will be in about a week."

"How do you know that?" Sozen asked as he looked at her.

"You were all going to find this out tomorrow at the meeting but i guess i have no choice." She said as she stroked Sesshomaru's head. "I'm...I'm not from around here. I'm not even from this time. I'm from the future. 500 years in the future to be correct. And over the course of 500 years, people have studied the phases of the moon for astrological means. They even determined the best times for fishing by studying the moon. There are even people who practice witchcraft in my era and use the moon to receave it's powers. Or so i've read."

"She is also my future great grand daughter." Ishiyama said as he stood up from behind the couch.

"She is? I thought i felt an air of time flowing around her." Hoku said as he approuched her. "Tell me. Are there still demons around in your era?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I know my father is, and there's a hospital that's run by demons, but most of them are in hiding. My father told me all demons wear an emerald tailsman to conceal their true form. I didn't even know he was a demon unti he took the tailsman off." She said as she stood up from the ground. "In fact not even i knew i was a demon until he revealed himself. I thought i was a bizarre human with silver hair, sapphire eyes, and the gift of forsight for all of my life."

"I see. And is that what i think it is?" Sozen's eyes widened when he saw the Jewel of Elune.

"You mean this?" She asked as she touched it. "It's the Jewel of Elune alright."

"So that's what protected you from my spell. I thought i saw it glow when you put that barrier up." Serenissima said as she still had a shocked look on her face. She soon sat down on the couch and just stared at the floor.

"Yeah. It even saved me once from being crushed to death by a demon named Naraku." She shivered as she remember the way his tentical felt around her body.

"Naraku? That filth still lives?" Kai asked as he looked at Kira in surprize.

"Unfortunately yes. But i haven't seen or heard from him for a while now." She said as she looked down at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru let out a soft whimper as he looked up at her. He then shakily stood up and went over to the fireplace to keep warm.

"Well we can discuse Naraku tomorrow at the meeting. I think Lord Sesshomaru needs his rest and needs to get used to being in a dog form for now." Ishiyama said as he looked over at the dog lord.

The other lords nodded and soon left the room, Serenissima following behind her father. Kira went over to Sesshomaru and sat next to him by the fire. _Are you alright?_

_I've had worse._ He said as he placed his lap on her lap.

She smiled softly as stroked him. _Did you see the look on Serenissima's face? She's in total shock at what she did._

_Yes. For once she knows that what she is doing is wrong._ He said as he relaxed a bit from the warmth of the fire and Kira stroking him.

_Guess it's about time huh?_

_Indeed. _

She sighed softly as she looked at the fire. _Oh yeah. I want to go out later tonight and see if the others are okay. I'm going to bring them some blankets and some warm food too. _

_Very well. I'm coming with you. I'm not to sure if i want to be seperated from you. No one can hear me while I'm in this form._

_I guess it's because of the mark that allows us to speak to each other._

_Most likely._

A knock came at the door and Kamoku entered. "Is...is it true? Is milord truely a dog?" Jaken came in behind him as the entered the room

"Unfortunatly yes." Kira said as she pointed at the dog form of Sesshomaru.

"Oh milord!" Jaken started balling. "I'm sorry i wasn't here to protect you. I always knew that Serenissima was no good."

Sesshomaru started growling at the toad which made Jaken stop his blabbering.

"Is there any way to change him back?" Kamoku asked as he looked at his lady.

"Yes. Serenissima said that the spell will be broken on the night of the new moon. Which is about a week from now." Kira said as she looked down at Sesshomaru. She then smiled as she looked at Kamoku. "Kamoku."

"Yes my lady?"

"Can you do me a favor and have the cooks prepare a meal for six people? I'm going to check and see if my friends are doing okay outside."

"Yes my lady. I'll see what i can do." He said as he bowed and left the room.

"And Jaken. I need you to find me some blankets as well. They might be freezing out there."

"And what makes you think i'll listen to you?" Jaken said as he glared at her.

"Because if you don't, i'll have Sesshomaru bite your head off. Liturally." She said as she pointed at her dog mate.

Sesshomaru started growling at the toad to get her point across and then Jaken gulped. "Right away. I'll go and get some blankets."

Kira smirked as she watched the toad demon hurry out of the room. She then sighed as she noticed Sesshomaru's clothes on the floor. _I'd better take your cloths up to our room huh?_

_I think so._ He said as he stood up and went over to his cloths. _But i'll have to carry the Tokijin in my mouth. I'm the only one that's able to control it's powers without being overwhelmed. _He said as he pushed his cloths aside to find the dark demon blade.

Kira stood and went over to help him uncover the Tokijin as she picked up his cloths. Once he found it, he bit down on the middle of the blade and held it as it it were a stick. Kira laughed at him for a bit and then picked up the Tensaiga and his armor. Once she gathered all his things, they left the room and headed up to their room, waiting until it was dark to venture out into the snow.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Out in the Snow.

Kagome was shivering as she sat by the fire. Even though she had the warmth of the fire and Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her, she was still cold. Miroku just seemed to be ignoreing it as he sat in the snow but everyone could tell he was suffering from the cold too from the way the six rings on his staff were ringing as he shivered. Sango and Rin were both snuggled close to the sabercat form of Kilala.

"How long did he say the lords were going to be there?" Shippo asked as he poked his head out of Kagome's sleeping bag.

"Sesshomaru said that Sozen would be leaving the night after the meeting. And that Kai and his daughter would be gone the next morning." Sango said as she curled up in Kilala's warm fur.

"Well at least it stopped snowing." Inuyasha as he shook his head of the snow that head piled up on his head. It had stopped snowing around night fall. He then stiffened as he sniffed the air. "Kira. She's coming. And i think she's got food."

"Yes i do." Kira said as she came from between the trees. She had a large wrapped package in her arms as she camp into there camp. Jaken was behind her carrying the blankets she had requested of him to get.

"Kira!" Shippo ran out of the sleeping bag and jumped onto Kira's shoulder.

"Hi Shippo. Miss me?" Kira said as she set the food down by the fire.

"Only a whole lot. We've been freezing out here." The fox demon said as he slipped into Kira's arms so she could hug him.

"What brings you out here Lady Kira?" Miroku asked as he smiled at her.

Kira smiled. "I come baring warm food and blankets." She said proudly.

"What about my children?" Miroku asked as he smiled up at her.

"Not if you were that last man on earth Miroku." She said as she glared at him.

The monk sighed at being shot down again. His mood was then changed as Sango slapped him across the face.

"Who's that?" Rin asked as she pointed at the large white dog that came walking into the camp.

"Unfortunatly, that's Sesshomaru." She said as he came to sat beside her.

"THAT'S SESSHOMARU?!" Everyone asked as they stared at the demon lord in disbeleaf.

"Yes of course it's him!" Jaken said as he set down the blankets. "Lord Kai's daughter casted a spell to turn Kira into a dog but the spell bounced off her barrier and hit Lord Sesshomaru."

"Is this true?" Rin asked as she looked up at her lord.

Sesshomaru nodded as he looked at the child.

"He's able to still understand us but he just can't talk back." Kira said as she kneeled in front of the package and started untieing the knot. "Luckily he's able to speak with me because of the mark. I'll have to speak for him during the meeting tomorrow."

"Sounds scary." Shippo said as he went back over to the warm sleeping bag.

"Just a bit but i'm sure i can held it." She said as she finally managed to open the package and reveal the trays of food.

"Oh boy! Food!" Kagome said happily as she was handed a tray of food.

"I had the cooks made some food for you guys before i came out here. I figured you guys were getting tired of have to fish for it." She said as she handed Miroku his share.

"We were just about to run out of Kagome's ninja food." Sango said as she took her and Rin's trays from Kira and handed the child her's.

"And the fishing isn't all that great since it's winter." Inuyasha said as he was handed his tray.

"I figured as much." Kira said as she picked up the last tray and went over to Shippo to give it to him. "By the way, there's a cave behind the waterfall were you guys can stay. Sesshomaru was telling be about it as we walked over here. It's better in there then being out here in the snow."

"Really?" Kagome asked as she looked up from her food.

"Yep." She said as she sat down beside Sesshomaru. "He said that he hid in the cave for a while when he was young." Sesshomaru then let out a low bark which made Kira look at him. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to tell them that. Not in front of your brother anyway."

"Something he doesn't want us to know?" Inuyasha asked as he swollowed a mouthful of food.

"More like it's something he doesn't want me to reveal in front of you." She said as she stratched Sesshomaru behind his ears. "He still has his reputation to up hold and there'd no way i'm bringing it down in front of you Inuyasha."

"He won't have much of a reputation once everyone finds out the he's a dog now." He grumbled as he ate his food.

Sesshomaru growled at his younger brother. "He's says that's not going to happen." Kira translated for her mate. "And i wouldn't say such things in front of him right now. He may be a dog but he can still injure you pretty bad."

Inuyasha growled back at his brother and just continued eating.

Kira sighed as she watched the dog and hanyou growl at each other. "Anyway. It'll be warmer inside the cave and dryer too."

"Wonderful." Sango said as she finished her food and reached over to grab a blanket.

"I also think it's a good idea if you hide in the cave. The water will cover your scent so that Sozen can't find you at all." Kira said as she stratched Sesshomaru's eras to calm him down.

"Lord Sozen is here?" Rin asked as she snuggled in the blanket with the demon slayer.

"Yep. He arrived here around mid afternoon. He'll be leave tomorrow after the meeting. Which will probably be the same time that he arrived. He told us at dinner that he couldn;t stay long and had to leave as soon as possible." Kira said as she looked over her shoulder and glanced at the castle from between the trees. "You can all came back inside, after Kai and Serenissima leave the next morning. Lord Hoku of the Northern Lands is trustworthy enough. In fact, he agreed when we told him that we had you all leave three days before the meeting."

"So i suppose Lord Hoku is okay with humans being around?" Sango asked as she looked at the demoness.

"I guess so. He just wanted to make sure you guys weren't around while Sozen was here." She said as she noticed Sesshomaru was starting to lay down beside her.

Kagome noticed this as she set her empty tray down. "Is Sesshomaru okay?"

"Yeah. His new form is just wearing him down a bit. He feel asleep for a few hours after he had been transformed." She said as she stroked his fluffy fur.

"Is there a way to break the spell that's on him." Shippo asked as he went over to the lord with a fish he didn't eat and nibbled on it.

"From what Serenissima told us, the spell will be broken on the new of the new moon. Which should be in about a week or so." She said as she glanced over at Inuyasha.

"Great. One week until i'm fucking mortal again." He grumbled as he stared at the fire.

"Hey being human isn't all that bad." Kira said as she looked at him. "At least you can ran around in the sun without fearing anything else in the world. Or have anyone stare at you because of how different you look."

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha looked away as kira spoke.

Kira just sighed as she looked at him. She then got an idea and sat up. "You could go out on a date with Kagome without people gawking at you."

Inuyasha's ear twitched as she mentioned going out with Kagome. He remained silent as he thought this over. Kira just smirked at him, noticing her little hint had begun to give him some ideas.

"Well anyway. Let's get down to this cave Kira mentioned before we all freeze to death." Sango said as she moved a now sleeping Rin onto Kilala's back.

Miroku nodded as he stood up as well and picked up the firewood they had gathered for the night. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bag as she put out the fire with snow. Shippo jumped into her arms as she soon picked up the sleeping bag.

"Lead the way Kira." Kagome said as she placed her sleeping bag over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Alright. Come on Sesshomaru." Kira said as she stood up and brushed the snow off herself.

Sesshomaru graoned as he too stood and shook himself, following after his mate.

"I'm going to head back to the castle before i too freeze in this harsh weather." Jaken said as he started running back to the casle.

Kira lead the group down the path in the snow that lead them to the river. They walked up the frozen stream until they reached the waterfall. As they got closer, they could see that there was a wide enough gap between the waterfall and the rock wall leading to a dark cave.

"It goes in about 20 feet but at least you won't get wet from the spray." Kira said as she went through the gap and into the cave with Sesshomaru right behind her.

Kagome followed right behind her. "It's kinda dark in here."

"Oh right." A sceond later, a bright purple glow filled the cave as she summoned the light from the jewel. A trick she had learned during her training with Ishiyama.

They soon reached the end of the cave where they set up camp.

"It's actually really nice in here." Sango said as she sat down against the cave wall.

Miroku started the fire and the cave was soon brightly lit with it's warm flames.

Kilala curled up by Sango with Rin still on her back and still asleep. Rin didn't seen to mind that they had moved.

"I'd better get back to the castle. I've got a big day tomorrow with the meeting and translating for Sesshomaru." Kira said after she saw that everyone was settled in.

"Okay. Be careful okay Kira?" Kagome said as she settled in Inuyasha's warm arms again.

"Okay." The demoness said as she smiled at her friend.

"By the way Kira." Miroku said as Kira was about to leave. "We're all heading back to Keade's village soon. Kagome mentioned something about wanting to return home for the holidays."

That made Kira freeze where she was. She had completely forgotten that Christmas was coming soon. "Shit! I completely forgot about that. I've been so busy with my training and studies and welcoming the lords into the caslte that i completely forgot about it."

"Don't worry Kira. Miroku found Hachi the raccoon demon yesterday as he was searching for some fire wood." Kagome said as she looked at her friend. "We were just waiting on you to see when we should head back."

"Really? And this Hachi is able to get us there?" Kira asked as she looked a little confused.

"You'll see. You just worry about tomorrow." Kagome said as she snuggled up against Inuyasha, which made him blush.

Kira laughed a bit at Inuyasha and then noticed Sesshomaru was yawning. "Well i'd better go. Sesshomaru looks like he's about to fall asleep." She said as she smiled at him.

Kagome laughed softly and then waved her friend farwell. "Night Kira. Good luck tomorrow."

Kira waved back and then left the cave with Sesshomaru trotting after her.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: The Day of the Meeting.

Kira graoned as she woke up the next morning to something panting in her face. She eyed open eye and saw the white fur covered face of Sesshomaru staring at her. _Morning Kira._

_Shut up._ She said as she smacked him with a pillow.

The dog yelped in surprize and then climbed over the pillow. _Kira you must to wake up now. The meeting is going to start with the hour._

_In an hour? Are you kidding me?_ She said as she finally sat up in bed and strectched.

_Well actually in about two hours. It's starting at noon. _He said he looked up at her. He then went over to her and nudged her.

_Alirght alright. I'm getting out of bed. _She said as she flung the covers of her and got out of bed. _Geez you've never been this pushy before._

_I've never been late for a meeting before. I may be a dog but i still have a reputation to uphold. _He said as he sat on the bed and watched her get dressed. _Plus I can't get the door open._

"Yeah yeah. I know the whole reputation thing." She said as she brushed her hair. She then braided her hair and tied it off with a hair ribbon. She then looked at him as he sat on the bed.

Even as a dog, he held himself with pride and grace.

She then sighed as she went over to the door. "Well. Let's get this over with."

_Indeed._ He said as he jumped off the bed and followed behind his mate.

* * *

After breakfast, the lords and Kira went to Sesshomaru's private study. Serenissima seemed to be avoiding them all ever since she transformed Sesshomaru into an actual dog. Either way, Kira was greatful the demoness of the east wasn't there to rattled her nerves.

Kira entered the study, took the chair at the desk, placed it in front of the deak, and took a seat, Sesshomaru sitting next to her on the floor. Sozen took a seat on the couch with Kai sitting next to him. Hoku stood next to the fireplace while Ishiyama leaned against the wall.

"So. The first order of business is that, as you all may know, I am now Lord Sesshomaru's mate." Kira said as she sat up in her chair.

"And we are very glad that he choose such a perfect mate as you Lady Kira." Hoku said as he smiled.

"Yes it's about time he settled down with someone. I'm just glad it wasn't Lady Serenissima. All hell would break loose if she were to mate with our western lord." Sozen stated as he looked at the dog lord.

Kai sighed in argeement. "I know you've only just met her, Kira, but she's very posscessive over what isn't her's. Right now i think she's in shock because of what happen to Sesshomaru."

"And trust me. I've tried putting her in her place but she just doesn't listen to me." Kai said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you tried grounding her?" Kira asked as she looked at Kai.

"Grounding her? You mean like burying her in dirt?" Kai asked as he looked ar her a bit confused.

Kira luaghed a bit. "No Lord Kai. In my time, grounding is a form of punishment. You restrict the child from a activity that they really like to do. For Lady Serenissima, i guess it would be the pleasure of turning people into animals."

Kai thought this over and then smiled. "Well i do know this one enchantment to place on a necklace that will bind her powers for as long as she wears it."

"That could work." Ishiyama said as he nodded in argeement. "Such a method seems quiet useful in your era Kira."

"I've never once been grounded in my life. I mostly just kept to myself growing up." She said as she smiled at her great grandfather.

"Anyway. Next thing we should talk wbout is this demon i've been hearing about." Hoku said as he came to the middle of the room. "I believe his name is Naraku."

"Yes indeed it is. He's be terrorizing my lands for the past few weeks now. Not to mention that i heard that Mount Hakurai was destroyed because that demon was hiding inside it." Kai said as he scratched his chin.

"He's also been collecting fragments of the Scared Jewel." Kira said as she looked at Kai.

"The what? Are you serious? The Shikon Jewel is back in this world as well?" Sozen said as he looked at her surprized. "The Shikon Jewel hasn't been seen of heard of in over 50 years. Not since the priestess who held it last parished and some worthless half demon got pinned to a tree."

"Are you sure it's the real jewel?" Hoku asked as he looked intently.

Kira sighed and reached into her haorie.

_What are you doing Kira? _Sesshomaru asked as he noticed that she was looking for something in her haorie.

_They want proof that the jewel is real. I still have a fragment of it on me that i found in a lizard demon sometime ago. I never had the chance to give it to Kagome to purify. _She said as she soon found the small shard embedded in her shirt. She removed the shard from the fabric and held it between her fingers to show the lords. "This is a fragment i found on a lizard demon that was going insane with it's power. I've had it with me since then." She said as jewel shard sparkled in the fire light.

All the lords were in shock. They just stared at the pure pink shard between her fingers.

"And it hasn't possessed you at all? I heard that the jewel could make you go insane with power and corrupts your very mind." Sozen said as he stood to get a close look.

"No it hasn't. Mostly because i have no desires what so ever to become stronger. I'm strong enough already with my own powers and the Mani Katti's powers. I also have Sesshomaru to be there for me when i need protection." She said as she smiled down at Sesshomaru. She wasn't quiet sure but she had a feeling he was smiling at what she said. "And because of these reasons, the shard remains pure. I keep it close to me like it's a good luck charm. And until i find the priestess that is able to purify it, it will remain on my person until such a priestess appears."

The lords nodded, argeeing that it was a good idea that she should keep it.

"I cannot keep it." Sozen said as he sat back down. "It would probably grant me my wish to destory all human in revenage for what they did to my beloved wife."

"I have no use for it. Everything is going very well in the Northern lands." Hoku said as he went back over to the fireplace.

"Same goes for my lands." Ishiyama said as he smiled proudly at Kira.

"As much as i would love to use it to teach my daughter a lesson, i will not be so foolish as to do so." Kai said as he sighed. "Now about Naraku? Why does he wish to collect these shards?"

"From what my sources tell..." _My sources being my friends. _She thought as she put the jewel away in her haorie. "Naraku hopes to gain power and become a full demon. I hear he is currently nothing but a half demon right now. But with a completely Shikon Jewel, he'll be able to get his wish and possibly destroy all life as we know it."

"Naraku is a half demon?" Sozen asked as he looked at Kira curiously.

Kira nodded. "I know of an old priesstess in the eastern lands that told me the story of how Naraku came to be. Naraku was once a human by the name of Onigumo who was severily burned and hidden in a cave 50 years ago. Onigumo came to know a priestess named Kikyo and somehow fell in love with her."

"Kikyo? That was the name of the priestess that last held the Shikon Jewel." Ishuyama said as he looked at his great grand daughter.

"Yes it was. Kikyo however was not interested in Onigumo at all. She was just nurseing him back to health and had no feelings of love toward him. She did however become interested in a certain half demon that i've...met on occasion."

"And who is this half demon?" Kai asked.

"Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's younger half brother." She said with no emotion on her face.

"Inuyahsa? That mutt still lives? Last i heard he was still pinned to a tree." Sozen said as he leaned back on the couch.

"Well he's alive and running around freely right now. But that's besides the point." Kira said as she stroked Sesshomaru's head. "50 years ago, he and the priestess Kikyo grew to love each other. Having heard about this from Kikyo's younger sister, Onigumo became filled with jealousy and hatred. He wanted nothing more then to destory Inuyasha and take Kikyo for his own."

"So what did he do? Surely a severly burned man like this Onigumo couldn't get up to inact his revenage?" said Hoku as he crossed his arms.

"He became one with the demons that were lurking around the cave he was in. He became filled with their power and became the half demon soon to be known as Naraku." She said as she continued to stroke Sesshomaru. "He then played a trick on Inuyasha and Kikyo to make them believe that one hated the other. Kikyo became heavily wounded and Inuyasha became so angry with Kikyo that he decided to take the jewel and became a full demon."

"What happened next?" Kai asked as he wanted to hear what had happened 50 years ago.

"Inuyasha was able to steal the jewel from the shrine where it was being kept. But just when he was about to make his escape, Kikyo appeared and used a sealing arrow to pin Inuyasha to a scared god tree, putting him a deep sleep. Kikyo, who was suffering from her wounded shoulder, died soon after shooting him. Before she died, she told her younger sister to burn the Shikon Jewel with her body to ensure that no one could ever find it and uses it's powers."

"Interesting. But how did the jewel manage to come back?" Sozen asked as he looked at Kira.

"It was reborn inside a girl name Kagome Higurashi 500 years from now. The jewel choose her because she is the reincarnaion of the priestess Kikyo. And..." Kira took a deep breath and sighed. "...And Kagome happens to be my friend."

"But she's a human." Sozen stated as his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Yes but she is also a priestess that is able to detect and find the shards of the Shikon Jewel." Kira said as she kept a firm look on her face. "She is also the one that freed Inuyasha from the spell he was under."

"So where are these two right now?" Sozen asked as he raised an eye brow.

Not wanting to reveal where her friends really were, she lied. "I hear they are roaming the eastern lands, searching for jewel shards and for the demon Naraku."

Sozen nodded. "Very well. But if you ever run into that half breed and priestess let them know that they are not allowed into my lands."

Kira nodded. "Very well then. I will let them know next time i see them."

Sozen nodded and then looked out the window. "I'd better be going. The sun is setting soon and my people are awaiting for my return."

Kira and the other lords nodded. "Very well Lord Sozen. I hope you return to your lands safely."

Sozen nodded and then bowed to Kira. "And may you and Lord Sesshomaru be blessed."

Kira stood and bowed back to him.

Sozen soon left the room

"I'd better get going too." Kai said as he stood.

"But i thought you weren't leaveing until tomorrow morning?" Kira asked as she looked at him confused.

"Yes but from what you said about this Naraku fellow. I'll need my guards to be on alert for him if he should come around." He said as he bowed to her. "And i wish you and Lord Sesshomaru the best of luck." He said before he too left the room.

Kira sighed as she relaxed in the chair. "I'm glad that over. I really thought Sozen was about to suspect something there for a second."

"Yes indeed. I've been fearing that he could smell you're friends scent." Hoku said as he sat down on the couch.

"Can you still smell them?" Kira asked as she sat on the floor so Sesshomaru could lean against her and lick her face.

"Just barely. But i'm very sure Lord Sozen didn't sense them at all." Ishiyama said as he went over to the fire and added a log.

"As soon as i know they are gone, i'll go down to where my friends are and tell them the coast is clear." She said as she stroked Sesshomaru's ears.

"I'd give Lord Kai about an hour or so. He does have his daughter to deal with." Hoku said as he smiled softly at Kira and Sesshomaru.

"Hopefully she'll stop turning people into animals after what she did to Sesshomaru." Ishiyama said as he tended to the fire.

"I've also got to get back home to my time. My mother made me promise that i would return home for the last week of the year for Christmas and New Years Eve." She said as she nuzzled Sesshomaru.

"I have no idea what this Christmas and New Years Eve thing is but if it's soon then i'll be happy to help you." Ishiyama said as he smiled at his great grand daughter.

"No it's okay Ishiyama. My friend Miroku found this raccoon demon that's going to help us. I don't really know how he's going to help us get back to Keade's village but i can't help but trust them." She said as she smiled back at the northwestern lord.

"Very well then." Ishiyama said as he nodded. "Then i suggest you are your friends leave as soon as possible."

Kira nodded and then looked at Sesshomaru. _Would it be okay if we left now._

_I think the soon the better if you want to reach you home so soon._ Sesshomaru said as he licked her face.

Kira smiled as she stood. "Will you guys be alright if we leave now?"

Both lords nodded.

"Go ahead Kira. I'll stay here and make sure everything is running smoothly before i return to my lands." Hoku said as he smiled at the girl.

Kira smiled and bowed to Hoku. "Thank you Lord Hoku. Come on Sesshomaru. Let's get your things before we leave." She said as she left the room.

Sesshomaru barked and then followed his mate out of the study.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: The Race for Home.

Within an hour, Kira had Sesshomaru's cloths in her blue backpack, includeing the sash and fluffy boa. What she didn't pack, however, was his armor because it didn't fit into her bag.

"Is that everything?" she asked as she looked at her mate.

Sesshomaru nodded. _Thank you for bringing my cloths. Something tells me that i'm going to be naked when i transform back into my more human like form._

She smiled and threw the bag onto her back. "I wonder if the others found this Hachi yet." She picked up the Tensiaga and tied it on her hip.

She couldn't touch the Tokijin without it shocking her with it's Dragon Strike attack. Sesshomaru just told her that they would be fine with the Tensaiga and would come back for Tokijin later after everything was settled in her time.

_We should get going. You're friends are probably going to wonder what is _taking_ us to long. _Sesshomaru said as he went over to the door and started scratching it.

Kira just smiled at him. "You know you are awfully cute as a dog Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked over at her and started growling. _I do not wish to remain a dog forever Kira. I have things to do and a kingdom to rule._

She just giggled. "Yeah i know." She said as she went over to the door and opened it for him.

Sesshomaru left the room as soon as it was wide enough for him. Kira however stayed and looked around the warm orange room. She was going to miss this room, even if it was only for the next couple of days.

* * *

"Where's Kira?" Sango asked as she adjusted the boomerang on her shoulder.

"Probably still packing Sesshomaru's crap." Inuyasha said as he stood with his arms folded.

Kagome gave him a glare and then looked back over at the doors.

The group was waiting for the two demons in the gardens. Ishiyama had gone down to their cave and told them what was happening. They immediatly packed up and followed the lord to the courtyard gardens. Hoku had left to find Hachi roaming the mountian border and brought him to the castle right after Kira had left to pack her things.

A few minutes later, a white dog then made it's way out of the doors with Kira right behind him.

"Ah. There she is." Miroku said as he smiled at the demoness.

The raccoon demon next to the monk turned around and gasped at Kira. "Master Miroku! Is that the girl you were telling me about?" Hachi asked as he pointed at Kira.

The monk just hit the demon on the head with his staff.

Kira saw this and laughed. "It's okay Miroku. I don't mind." She said as she came up to them. "You must be Hachi."

He nodded. "Yes I am. You must be Lady Kira." He said as he smiled up at her. He then looked at the dog standing next to her. "Who's the dog?"

Sesshomaru just growled at the raccoon demon.

"That's Sesshomaru. Unfortunatly a spell was casted on him so he's a dog now until the night of the new moon." Kira said as she placed her hand on Sesshomaru head to calm him down.

"Let's get going already! We're wasting enough time as it is!" Inuyasha barked as he growled at his brother.

Kagome sighed at the half demon as Hachi transformed into his flight form.

* * *

Kira relaxed as she and the others flew on Hachi. She was laying down on the demon while Sesshomaru was sitting next to her. She glanced over at him and smiled.

His long haired fur was flowling in the wind. He was sitting proud and tall, just like he would if he were human. His golden eyes seemed to glow in the dying sunlight.

_Even as a dog, you look handsome Sesshomaru. _She said as she smiled at him.

Sesshomaru looked over at her and nodded. _I wish i could hold you in my arms right now. I'm beginning to hate being in this infurior form._

_Even if Inuyasha was watching?_ She asked as she looked over at the hanyou, who was sulking on the other end of Hachi.

_I care not of what he thinks. He is nothing but a worthless half demon has my father's blood running in his vains. _He thought as he started to growl softly.

Kira sat up and just smiled at him. _Then you are lucky to have him then. _

Sesshomaru just looked at her with narrow eyes. _Why would you say that? He is an unsufferable half breed that doesn't know his place in the world. He has also stained the family name because of what he is._

_He's also the only family you've got left in this world. _She said as she looked right into his eyes._ Think about it Sesshomaru. Your mother pretty much abandoned you as a child. Your father died protecting Inuyasha's mother and Inuyasha himself when he was only a newborn baby. You're brother may be the only living breathing relative you have left, provided your mother isn't dead right now._

Sesshomaru let out a soft groan and then glanced over at his brother, who had his back to everyone. Kagome was next to the hanyou and they seemed to be talking about something. _But he's so reckless in battle. He swings without looking at what he's aiming at. He has no proper training at all._

_From what he told me, after his mother died from an illness, he was left on his own in the world. He pretty much had to figure things out on his own as he grew up. No one was there to teach him how to do anything. _She said as she gazed over at Inuyasha

She somehow felt sorry for him, knowing that he had grown up all alone in the world. She began to wonder how he had survived over years as a child.

_That doesn't excuse the fact that he is reckless with our father's sword. _He said abruptly as he went back to looking over the mountians they were now flying over.

Kira sighed and shook her head at him. _You're impossible Sesshomaru. _She said with a smiled on her face. She then reached over and scratched his ears. _But i still love you. _

Sesshomaru answered back with a low moan as she scratched his ears. _I'm begining to like that too much._

_Then i'll have to remember to do this again when you're human again. _She said as she continued to scratch his ears until she fell asleep.

* * *

Within the next two days, the group finally made it to Keade's village that morning. Kira didn't have time to stay and started running to the well with Sesshomaru behind her.

If her math was right, it was currently Christmas Eve.

_Kira. How are we to get to your house if I can't even run at my demonic speed?_ Sesshomaru asked as they ran through the rice feild. She was running slow enough for him to be able to catch up with her.

_We're gonna take my car. Hopefully Mrs. Higurashi didn't move it out of the garage. _

_Okay...What's a car?_

Kira just smiled. _You'll see Sesshomaru. _

They were soon running through the forest and reached the well in record time.

_Get on my back Sesshomaru. _She said as she crouched down. She also took off her bag and set it next to the well

_Why? _He said as he sat behind her and just gave her a funny look.

_I'm going to carry you on my back as we go through the well._

Sesshomaru thought about this for a moment. _But what about your bag?_

_I'm going to come back for it after i take you to my era. Now come on! _

Sesshomaru barked once and then got on Kira's back.

Once she made sure he was alright on her back. She stood up and jumped into the well. She then noticed that Sesshomaru whimpered a bit as the blue lights surrounded them. She decided to ask about this later once they got to her house. Once the blue light faded, Kira jumped and landed outside the well in her era.

_Stay here. I'll be back in a bit with my bag. _She said as she let Sesshomaru get off her back.

He then went up the steps and sat next to the doors.

Kira smiled seeing him there and then jumped back into the well.

Sesshomaru sat there in deep thought as he waited for Kira to return. _I hope she didn't hear me whimper like that. _He thought as he stared at the well.

Within a few minutes, the blue light flashed and Kira jumped out with the blue bag on her back. _Okay come on. Let's get to my car. _She said as she went up the steps and opened the doors.

Sesshomaru ran out before Kira was able to exit the well house herself. She looked at him curiously as he breathed in the fresh air.

_Is something wrong Sesshomaru? You are acting a little weird lately. _She asked as she looked at him.

Sesshomaru froze and glanced over at her. _I don't know. But since i was turned into a dog, i can't seem to be comfortable in small spaces. It's becoming more evident that i don't feel comfortable._

_Maybe you're chlostrophobic?_ She said as she went over to the house.

Sesshomaru followed close behind her. _Chlosrophobic?_

_Yeah. It means you have a fear of enclosed spaces. It's a pretty common case with a lot of poeple these days._ She said as she silently opened the sliding door of the house and reached over to the key rack to grab the keys to her car. She then quietly closed the door and headed toward the stairs.

_I don't fear being in enclosed spaces. I just don't feel comfortable in them._

_Same thing dear. Feeling uncomfortable in an enclosed space is just stage one of the fear. If you stay in that space any longer, you start to go insane, you won't be able to think streight or anything. _She said as they now were walking down the steps.

Sesshomaru whimpered softly at the thought. _Last time i was even close to losing control of myself was when i was about to be absorbed into Naraku's body._

_Naraku was about to absorb you into his body?_ She asked as she looked at him.

_Yes. He wanted my powers and strength. Fortunately i was able to escape before he was able to have my powers._ He said as he continued down the stairs.

Kira sighed and followed after him. _Well let's just hope you are comfortable in my car. It's pretty small. _She said as she jumped the last few steps and went over to the garage. She ran inside and pushed the button that would left the garage door. She smiled seeing her midnight blue coupe was still in the garage.

_What is this? _Sesshomaru asked as he came in once the garage was open.

_This is my car. _She said as she went over to the driver's side and opened the door. _Go on. Get inside, but get on the other seat._

Sesshomaru nodded and hopped into the car, going over to sit on the passenger seat. Already he could feel the uneaseness that he felt in the well and the well house. _Maybe i am Chlostrophobic._

_Feeling unease again?_ Kira asked as she reached in to pull the lever that would open the trunk. She threw her bag into the trunk, closed it and then hopped in the car herself.

_A little. _Sesshomaru watched as she put the key into a small hole under the wheel. He then jumped as he heard the car start and roar to life.

Kira looked over at him and laughed a bit. She then backed the car out of the driveway and drove off down the street.

As she drove down the street, she decided to open the window for him so he could breath. _That any better?_

Sesshomaru stunk his head out the window and felt the wind hit his face. He immediately felt comfortable again and layed his head down on the car door. _Very._

She smiled and continued to drive to her mansion.

* * *

Kodoku and Alaster were putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree in the grand hallway. The banisters were covered in tiny lights and red ribbons. There were large presents under the tree, most of them fake and empty but the rest were real.

"Where is she? I thought i made her promise to come home for the holidays." Yumai said as she came down the staircase. She was wearing a new outfit she had just designed in green and gold colors. She also had a mark on her collarbone that was almost covered by the strap of her halter top.

"Don't worry so much Yumai. I'm sure she's on her way right now." Kodoku said as he hung a shimmering blue sphere ornament on a tree branch.

"How can you not worry about her? This is more nerve racking then organizeing a fashion show." She said as shs got to the bottom step and sat down on it. "How can you be so calm about this?"

Kodoku chuckled. "I just am dearest." He said as he put the last ornament and climbed down the ladder. He then went over to Yumai and sat next to her. "Besides. I did have that premonition that she would be driving home on this very day. She will be here." He wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him. He then leaned over and kissed the mark on her collarbone. "You need to stop worring so much my mate."

She smiled a bit and leaned into his arm. "I know Kodoku. But i can't help it. It's just how i am."

"I know."

They then jumped as they all heared an engine pull into the drive way. Moments later, they heard a car door close and then another bang of a trunk closing. They all waited in silence as the door slowly opened.

"I'm home!" Kira said as she came into the house.

"Oh thank goodness!" Yumai got up and ran over to her daughter.

Kira just laughed as he mother hugged her. "Mom? Were you worrying over me again?"

Yumai laughed nervously "Well...I..."

"Yes she was Kira." Kodoku said as he went over to his daughter. "But where is Lord Sesshomaru? I thought for sure that he would be coming with you."

"Well." Kira looked down at the fluffy, snow white, great dane that was now standing next to her. "This would be Sesshomaru."

Both her parents stared at the dog.

"That's Sesshomaru?" Yumai asked as she stared at the dog.

"It has to be him. Look, he even has the markings on his fur." Kodoku said as he pointed at the cresent moon mark on Sesshomaru's forhead.

"It is Sesshomaru dad. Lord Kai's daughter did this to him." She said as she placed her head on the white dog's head. "Her spell was aimed for me but i managed to put up a barrier to block it."

"I see. Will he be able to change back?" Kodoku asked as he became eye level with Sesshomaru.

"Yeah. Serenissima said that he'll change back on the night of the new moon." Kira said as she watched her father examine her furry mate. "Um dad. I don't think he likes it that you are staring at him like that."

Kodoku chuckled. "It's alright Kira. Now go upstairs and get ready for brunch. You must be starving." He said as he stood.

Kira blushed a bit as her stomach started growling. _I guess we where in such a hurry that i forgot to eat something. _She said to Sesshomaru as she went up the stairs and to her room with the white dog following behind her.

_Indeed. I could hear your stomach growling since we got into your metal death trap. _He said as he nudged the door open to Kira's room.

Kira blushed and giggled nervously. _It's called a car Sesshomaru._

_It was more like a metal death trap to me. _

Kira just rolled her eyes as she dropped her bag onto the floor and flopped onto her bed. She instintly fell asleep as she lay on the soft mattress.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Her Pet Dog and the Silver Lady.

_I don't see why i have to wear this thing. _

"Because if you don't you'll probably be taken to the pound because everyone will think that you are a stray or something." She said as she struggled to put a orange dog collar on Sesshomaru.

She went out to have a Christmas lunch with Kagome and Inuyasha while Sesshomaru stayed home and slept. And during that time she was out, she went to the pet store and got the collar for Sesshomaru. And just as a joke, she got red one for Inuyasha, which he seemed to like anyway because of the fact that it was red. Kagome then went and got a heart shaped dog tag for him with his name on it and made him blush heavily. Either way he didn't seem to object to the dog collar or the tag and wore it around his neck the whole day.

It was now the day after Christmas and she wanted to stay in her time for a while. But at the moment she was fighting with a stubborn demon dog lord. "And at least i got it in your favorite color. You should at least be thankful of that."

_Your father didn't put any spells on it right?_

"He wanted to put an emerald talisman on it so that your markings would be hidden but i said no to that. I really don't care if your markings show. It just makes you special." She said as she smiled at him.

_But what's that on the end of it? _He asked after Kira managed to get the collor on him.

"It's called a dog tag. It's to let others know what your name is and where you live. It also has contact information so that if someone finds you somewhere, they can call me or the house to let me know where you are so i can come and get you." She said as she adjusted the collor on his neck so that he would be able to breath. She then went over to her closet to get dressed.

_I am going to be glad when I am back to my old human self again._ He said as he followed after her.

"And why would that be Sesshomaru?" She said as she took of her pajamas and got dressed.

_Well for one, I miss holding you and kissing you. I can't seem to do that in this inferior body. _He said as he scratched his ear, his new dog tag jingling as it shook with his movements. _I feel about as powerless as a human._

She sighed as she pulled on a green plead mini skirt. "I miss feeling you holding me and kissing me too." She said as she looked over at him.

He took the note of sadness in her voice and walked over to her. _And secondly. I miss being tall and towering over my half brother. I also miss my powers. I feel so weak and helpless in this form. And i also feel...small._

"But you're the size of a great dane Sesshomaru." She said as stroked his head. "At least Serenissinia didn't turn you into a pug or a poodle or something smaller."

Sesshomaru growled at the thought of being smaller. _I still don't like being in this form though._

She sighed and just patted his head. "Well just be thankful that you'll be back to normal tomorrow night. Kagome told me yesterday that she and Inuyasha were coming over to make sure the new moon is indeed going to break the spell on you."

He nodded. _Yes. Only one more night living like my half brother lives._

She sighed a bit in annoyence. She decided to remain silent as she finished getting dressed and picked out a pair of boots to wear for the day.

_So where are you taking me today in that metal death trap? _He asked as he watched Kira put on her boots.

"Mom asked me to go and check out the new line she has. I'm her offical model for all her cloths for the past two years now. She doesn't trust other models and doesn't like how they act all the time. Always whining about some stupid." She said as she looked into the mirror and sighed a bit. "But what am i going to do about the markings? The make up artists are sure to notice if i used a cover up."

_I thought you said you did not mind the marking. _Sesshomaru said as he place his head on her lap.

She smirked at him. "I meant on you. And mom has me not only show off the cloths but has photographers take pictures of me in them so they can be used in fashion magizines. So far, no one has a clue to who the Silver Lady is." She said as she laughed.

_Silver Lady? _He tilted his head at the name.

"Yeah. One time, mom had me wearing this floor length silver dress, with silver make up on. Ever since the picture was seen in the magizines two years ago, everyone has been asking for the Silver Lady. Even modeling agencies have been asking for me but mom won't tell them who it is. In fact i think i still have all the proofs of all the photo shoots ever since i starting modeling for her." She said as she rumaged through her closet and found a weathered brown briefcase.

She sat on the floor next to Sesshomaru and opened the briefcase to reveal pictures of herself in all kinds of clothing. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he looked at the thousands of Kira's in the case. He then noticed one picture that was of Kira wearing the haorie she had been wearing with what he thought were his pants. She was leaning against a tree, looking up through the branches. She almost reminded him of Inuyasha from the way she was wearing the cloths. _Why do you look like my half brother in that picture? _He asked as he nudged the picture with his nose.

"Hmmm? Oh that one." She said as she picked up the picture. "One theme mom tryed out was a fuedal era look. She got this idea from a picture she saw in a book when she was doing research on the look of some lord."

They went through the rest of the photos until they found the set of photos that started the mystery of Yumai Karazane's secret model. Sesshomaru couldn't stop staring at it.

Kira was wearing a floor length silver halter dress with a swirling blue bead work down the length of the dress and was standing in front of a black background. Another picture showed that the back of the dress had a low back. She also had silver and gold eyeshadow on with golden lipstick. Her hair was just flowing down her back and over her shoulder, almost blending in with the silver fabric. All this silver made her sapphire eyes actually glow and look like real gems. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"This is what started everything." She said as she showed him a picture of her looking over her shoulder and showing off her back.

Sesshomaru wasn't listening. He was liturally hypnotized by the pictures. He had never seen her look so beautiful in all the time that he had known her. He soon noticed that he was getting majorly turned on and was panting heavily.

Kira couldn't help but laugh. She had noticed that he would try and secretly hide the fact that he was getting turned on but in a dog form, it was showing and badly. He was even drooling.

Once she was done tormenting the dog lord, she put the pictures away and closed the briefcase. "Come on Sesshomaru. Mom is probably wondering what's taking me so long to get down to the front hall." She said as she went over the the vanity and picked up a pair of sunglasses that were sitting on it.

Sesshomaru barked once and then followed Kira out of the closet.

Just before they left her room, Kira grabbed an orange leash that was on the bed.

_What's that for Kira?_ He asked as he looked at the leash in her hand as they went down the hallway.

"Well this would be the bad news. Japan has this law that says dogs must be on a leash when outside. It doesn't matter if the dog is loyal and stays with it's master, it must be on a leash." She said as she waved the leash around.

Sesshomaru started growled. _I refuse to be treated like some modern day animal. I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and such things are beneath me._

"I know that Sesshomaru but right now you are not a lord, you're a dog." She said as they now went down the stairs. "And besides, it's only for today. Tomorrow night everything will be back to normal. And you won't have to worry about a leash."

Sesshomaru sighed and thought about this for a moment as they went outside and toward a limo. Yumai was leaning against the limo, waiting for her daughter and talking to someone on her cell phone. He then sighed in defeat. _Very well then. But only for today and today only. _He said as he jumped into the open door of the limo.

Kira just rolled her eyes at him as she got in as well. Once Yumai got in, the driver closed the door. The driver then got into the car and started driveing them to Yumai's studio.


	40. Chapter 40

**OKay. here it is! the final chapter to the longest story i have ever writened. it's a total of 150 pages on Word i swear. Also, i just decided to post the last two chapters today. Mostly because i forgot to do so yesterday. And i have a good reason. I WAS AT WORK!!**

**Anyway. Enjoy this last chapter.**

Chapter 40: Back to Normal and Year's End.

The next day, Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the mansion. Kira was in her room going over the photos that were taken of her from yesterdays modeling shoot. Sesshomaru was laying on her bed, watching her as she looked at the photos. A knock at the door made him raise his head as the priestess and his half brother came into the room.

"Hey Kira. Wow! Are you a model or something?" Kagome asked as she noticed the photos on the desk.

"Uh huh. I'm mom's secret model." Kira said as she then went to explain the her nickname of the Silver Lady.

Inuyasha went over to the bed and sat on the corner. Sesshomaru just growled at him to get off. Inuyasha just sent a glared back at his dog brother and growled back. "Don't even try and treaten me Sesshomaru. You're still a mutt until tonight's new moon. So there's nothing you can do to me you basturd." He said as he flicked his brother's nose.

Sesshomaru yelped at the sudden flick and quickly reacted by biting Inuyasha's hand before he was able to pull it away. Inuyasha yelled and tryed getting his hand back as the girls looked over at them.

"What are you two doing?" Kira asked as she looked at the demon brothers annoyed.

"He started it!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed at the dog with his free hand.

_You're the one that flicked me on the nose. Filthy half breed. _Kira knew he was saying this more to Inuyasha then to her but sighed at the comment. She just shook her head at them both.

"Inuyasha, I seriously doubt Sesshomaru started this." Kira said as she watched the hanyou try and get his hand out of Sesshomaru's teeth. "Besides, i've seen how you two fight and you are ALWAYS the one that starts it."

Kagome giggled at the look on Inuyasha's face.

"Whatever. Just tell him to let me go already!" Inuyasha said as glared at his brother.

Kira sighed and nodded at Sesshomaru. The demon lord nodded and then released Inuyasha's bloody hand.

"Come on. Let's get that cleaned up before you drip blood on her carpet." Kagome said as she took his hand and dragged him into the bathroom.

Kira sighed and went over to Sesshomaru, laying down and curling up next to him. _You just had to bite him didn't you?_

_I would have like to slash him with my whip but in my current state i choose to bit him instead. _He said as he looked at her. He found it amusing that she was laying on him like a pillow.

_I will not allow you to spill blood in my room Sesshomaru._ She said sternly as she stroked him. _If you wish to do something like that, then do it outside._

_Can i at least hurt him tonight when i transform back?_ He licked her forhead as a way of kissing her.

She graoned as she thought it over. _Maybe. Just don't kill him. He does turn human tonight and if you kill him, Kags would never forgive you._

_Very well. I will not kill my half brother. _He said as he layed his head down.

Kira smiled softly as she snuggled Sesshomaru, which seemed to make him happy.

Inuyasha and Kagome soon came out and just smiled softly at the two.

_They look so happy together. _Kagome thought as she slowly wrapped her around around Inuyasha's.

_But it makes me sick that he's like this. _Came his voice in her mind.

_I still think it's weird that i can hear you say that._ She said as she placed her hand on the mark that he had given her over two weeks ago.

_Once your fangs grow in, you'll have to do it to me. Which should be soon so remember that Kagome. _He said as he made his mate look at him. _And remember that i will always love you._

_And Kikyo?_ The distence between their lips was getting closer and closer.

_What about her? She's nothing but a walking clay pot full of dead souls and clammy skin. _He said as his forehead bumped softly against hers. _I love you more Kagome. You're alive, full of hope, and more importently, warm._

She smiled lovingly at him. Both of them were unaware that two other demons were watching them.

Inuyasha then smirked. _Besides, i doubt that Kikyo will be able to carry my children since she's already dead._

Kagome smirked at him and punched him in the stomach. _You've been around Miroku so too long._

_So? _He smirked at her and then closed the distence between their lips.

Kira smirked and Sesshomaru remained silent as the hanyou and priestess kissed.

* * *

The day seemed to go by quickly for the four of them as they now sat outside and watched the dying sun fade behind the horizen. Inuyasha was eating a bowl of ramen that Kira had made for him to keep him quiet. He was sitting on the ground by Kagome who had chosen to sit on the stone bench. Sesshomaru was sitting a few feet away as staring up at the sky, ignoring his brother completely.

And becuase the new moon was about to come with in the hour, the wounds on his hand had yet to fully heal.

"Damnit. I hate these nights during the new moon. My body is already starting to feel it's effects." Inuyasha said as he ate his ramen and flexed his still injuried hand.

_At least you are not trapped in a canine body with no powers. _He retorted toward his brother, not really caring if Kira heard him or not.

Kira then looked at her watch and at the fading light. "It's going to be about another 30 minutes until it's dark." She stated as she stood up from the bench. "i'd better get Sesshomaru's cloths and at least cover him with his haorie before he transforms." She then started heading toward the mansion.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked up at the dying sunlight. _Not long now. Come on stupid sun. I want to be tall and human again. Hurry up! I want to kiss and hold Kira in my arms again._ He said several minutes later.

_I heard that. _Came Kira's voice as she soon returned with his haorie and her father's exercise pants.

_You heard what i said? But you just left. _He said as she slipped on his haorie around him, placing his front legs through the sleeves.

_I've been gone for only a few minutes Sesshomaru. _She said as she looked up at the darkening sky. "It's almost time."

"Yeah i can see that." Inuyasha said bitterly as he pulled out a large clump of lose silver hair that had been trying to fall out of his hair. It almost looked like he was shedding.

A few minutes later, the sun was completely down and darkness swept over all of Japan. Kira looked over at Inuyasha and watched his hair fade to black and his eyes turn amber, almost brown. She then looked over at Sesshomaru.

There he sat, still in dog form, proud and tall. She sighed softly as she waited for him to change back.

_I don't understand. Serenissimia said that the spell would be broken on the night of the new moon. Why haven't i changed back yet?_ Sesshomaru asked as he looked at his fur covered paw.

_I don't know Sesshomaru. I really don't know. _She said as she looked sadly at her mate.

"Maybe this Serenissmia lied and he's gonna be a mutt forever." Inuyasha stated as he smirked at his brother.

"Inuyasha! How can you sat such a thing?! He's a demon lord! People are going to wonder what happened to him!" Kagome said as she glared at her half demon mate. "And what about Kira? I don't think she wants to spend the rest of her life with a dog for a mate!"

Kira had a sudden day dream of her being old and with a great dane for a mate. An old woman with no children and still a virgin. She wanted to have children someday. And more importently she wanted to have sex with Sesshomaru someday as well. But to grow and live through the ages with nothing?

"No!" She hugged Sesshomaru, a tear running down her cheek. "I want to spend the rest of my life with the Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru whimpered softly as she hugged him. He wanted to hold her so badly right now. To hold her and make sure she was alright. And to keep her safe with HIM.

"I love you Sesshomaru." She said as that single tear hit his fur.

The odd thing was, that tear was absorbed into his fur and right into his skin. He then started to glow brightly, his form changing shape.

Kira noticed the sudden change in his form and backed away a bit and shielded her eyes from the light.

Inuyasha and Kagome were silent as they watched the dog form take a more human like one. Long silver hair suddenly grew out from where they thought the head was and flowed down the back. Kira watched the pawed feet turn into clawed hands and normal human feet.

Once the light had taken the form of a human, it faded and showed Sesshomaru as his old self again. He was still sitting on the ground but was holding his haorie closed because he wasn't wearing anything else.

Kagome started blushing and giggling like crazy at the almost naked demon lord. Inuyasha started growling, both at Kagome and seeing his brother was back to normal. Kira quickly tossed Sesshomaru the gym pants, which he put on without question, covering his manhood so Kagome would stop giggling. Kira was just blushing like crazy and glaring at Kagome.

"Kagome. Go stare at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru is mine." She said as she looked back over at Sesshomaru with pants on now.

Sesshomaru moved closer to Kira and just held her. Something he had wanted to do for the past few days now. "I cannot believe how i truely missed holding you Kira." He said out loud which surprized him even more. He thought for sure that his voice wasn't going to work since he had been a dog for so long.

Kira was in shock as Sesshomaru held her for a second but then relaxed. She then looked up at him and smiled. "Oh really? And what about this?" She then moved closer and gave him the most heartfelt, passionate, loving kiss on his lips.

All she got was a sweet moan from him and his arms wrapping around her a little tighter.

She then her someone gaging and broke the kiss to see Inuyasha was making those noises. Sesshomaru sighed at his half brother's way of saying that he thought it was disgusting to see this. Kagome then sat him to make him stop.

"Inuyasha. Grow up." Kira said before she went back to kissing Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru was glad to be his old self again and wearing his cloths again. They were all still in the modern era because the demon lord wanted to know wanted what New Years Eve was.

It was currently two hours before midnight and the demon brothers were waiting for Kira and Kagome to come in. They were in the living room watching a concert that was going on at the capitol. The demon brothers were waiting for their mates to return so that they could all go to a New Years party at Kodoku's law firm. They were even dressed in tuxedos, much to Inuyasha disllike, because he had to wear shoes.

Kokdoku was reading a newspaper while Yumai, in a elegant red dress that she designed herself, sipped her tea. The both of them were ignoring Inuyasha's irritated growling.

"What's taking them so long?" Inuyasha was getting irritated as he leaned against the wall, tapping his new shoes on the floor.

"I have waited over 500 years to find a mate like Kira." Sesshomaru said as he sat on the couch, glaring at his brother annoyed. "If i can wait 500 years to find her, then i can wait a minute more for her to arrive in this room."

"Feh. Whatever." He looked away from his brother and stared at the screen.

"I'm back!" Kagome said as she came into the room in a elegent emerald green strapless dress. Her hair was up in a bun held up by chopsticks. The mark on her collarbone was visible now that there wasn't a shirt to cover it.

Inuyasha looked over at her and his anger toward his brother was gone. She looked beautiful to him. He then got up and went over to her. "Wow...Kagome you're...you're..."

"Beautiful?" She finished for him as she smiled at her mate.

He blushed. "Well you look better in this then those other cloths you're always wearing."

She just smirked and hugged him, taking the hint that this was his way of saying that she did look beauitful. "I'm glad you like it."

"Where is Kira?" Sesshomaru asked as he got up.

"She was still getting ready when i left the room." Kagome answered as she looked over at the demon lord. "She should be down in a few minutes."

"No i'm right here." Right on cue, Kira entered the room and Sesshomaru's jaw liturally dropped.

There she was, standing in the same silver dress that he had seen her in in those photos she had shown him. She even had the silver and gold eyeshadow and an icy blue lipstick which complimented all the silver. She looked like a true goddess.

"Kira." Was the only thing he said as he stood and went over to her.

"I had to go looking everywhere for this dress." She said as she spun around for him. "I'm surpirzed it still fits."

"Dear are you sure that you want to wear that dress?" Yumai asked as she stood, setting her tea cup on the table. "That's the same dress that started the Silver Lady rumors."

"I know that mom. But we're going to a law firm party. Not a party at your studio. No one will know who i am." She said as she smiled assuringly at her mother.

Yumai sighed, seeing that her daughter was right about that. "Very well then. I guess there's no arguing in that."

Kira smiled in victory and then looked over at Inuyasha who looked more irratable then usual. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I hate shoes." He said as he shifted.

"Yes yes. I promise Inuyasha that you can take off your shoes after the party." Kodoku said as he folded the newspaper and placed it on the table. "Now i have something for both of you." He said as he dug around in his coat pocket.

"And what would that be Lord Kodoku?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked over at Kira's father, his arm around her.

"These." He pulled out two emerald tailsmans from his pocket and handed one to each of the demon brother. "You must wear these to hide your demon forms. I don't really know who's human or demon at my firm, but i'd rather not take any risks. Mostly with you Inuyasha because of those ears of yours." He said as he pointed at Inuyasha's dog ears. He then glanced at Sesshomaru. "And also because of those markings and ears that you have Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded. It would be unwise to go around the way he looked. He couldn't blame his brother thought and guessed that most people in this era had around seen him as he was.

With out hasitation, the demon lord slipped the cord around his neck and fastened the latch. Within the second he put it on, he could already feel an odd tingling sensation in his face and on his arms. He pulled up the sleeve and his eyes widened as he watched the maroon strips on his arms fade.

Kira watched as his markings faded and his eyes turned only a few shades darker, marking them look like a soft hazel. The lenght of his hair remained but turned ebony black. The pointed tips of his ears receided into a round curve. She had to admit, even as a human, he still looked handsome.

_I heard that._ He said as he smirked at her.

She blushed and just smiled at him. She then looked over at Inuyasha and saw that he was in his human form.

"This is just too weird." He said as he looked at his unclawed, human hands.

"You get used to it for a while. Now let's go. I'm sure my firm is wondering what is taking us so long." He said as he quickly put on his own tailsman and took on his human form.

Yumai then joined him as they left the living room. Kagome took Inuyasha's arm and followed. Sesshomaru however, went back over to the couch and got his haorie of it and draped it around Kira's shoulders.

"It's a little cold out there. I thought that you would need this." He said as he smiled at him.

She smiled lovingly at him and took his arm. They then walked out of the living room, arm in arm, out to the limo that was waiting for them.

* * *

The gathering at the party was enormous. Kodoku's law firm had the party outside in the gardens. The trees and bushed had lights in them, making them glow in the cold night. There was a large clock above where the DJ was stationed that said it was about 10 minutes until the year was over.

Kira was staying close to Sesshomaru, not wanting to lose track of him. There were several men there that had long hair and almost lost him at one point when she went to get drinks for them both.

They were now at their table, watching Kagome teach Inuyasha how to dance on the dancefloor. So far, he was doing terribly.

"Inuyasha can't dance to save his life." Kira said as she laughed a bit when he tripped over his own feet.

"Appearently not." Sesshomaru said before he took a sip of wine.

"Wanna see if you can be better?" She asked as she smirked at him.

He smirked back and stood from his seat. He then bowed gracfully to her and offered his hand to her. She smirked back and took his hand, standing up as well. They both then walked toward the dance floor and Inuyasha and Kagome. They took center stage and started dancing to a slow song that had started.

He placed his hand around her waist and the other took her free hand. Her arm rested on his arm that was wraped around her and then they started to dance.

They moved with such grace, that everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at them. But to them, they were in their own world. Inuyasha was fuming over his half brother beat him in something as stupid as dancing.

_Where did you learn to dance so well? _She asked in his mind, not wanting their whispers to be over heard.

_Father had me learn how to dance for a time for balls and such. I use some dance moves when I fight as well._

_I see. That's why everyone calls you 'the Killing Perfection' back in the past. _She said as she smirked at him.

_Well that is what my name means. I'm perfect in every way._ He said as he smiled at her lovingly.

Her father's voice came over the loud speakers and annouced that it would be midnight in only five minutes.

"There's a tradition that we have these days that we do on New Years Eve." Kira said as she looked up at him.

Behind them, some of the people were setting up a screen and projector to watch the live feed of another concert in New York City.

"What would that be?" Sesshomaru said as he looked deeply into her sapphire eyes.

"We make a promise that we hope to keep to during the year. Like to try and be more successful or get good grades in school." She explain as she took two glasses of champagne from a server that was walking around with a tray.

"Is that so?" He said as he took the glass she offered her. "Then if that's the case then i promise to never leave you Kira. And I promise to be a faithful mate to you in the coming years."

She smiled and blushed at him. "And i promise to be a faithful mate to you as well. And to eventually get around to fully mate with you." She said as she laughed a bit.

He just smiled and slowly moved in closer to kiss her. As he moved in, the people around them were counting down the seconds as the crystal sphere on the screen started to lower.

"I love you Kira Karazane. I will always love you until the end of time." He said as their foreheads touched. He wraped his arm around her and held her close to him.

She smiled lovingly at him. "And i love you Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. With all of my heart and soul."

And at the stroke of midnight they kissed, everyone around them cheered and celebrated the new year of 2004.

* * *

**And thus ends the story. But like i said a few chapters back, i'm working on a sequal to this one.**

**Here's a summery of what's gonna happen.**

**Summery: **

**Four years has passed since Sesshomaru and Kira have mated. Kira has come of age and now she wants to go further into the relationship...A LOT further. But an old threat is still out there that needs to be destroyed. For the safety of their future, Naraku must be killed before anything importent happens. But can searching for the most evil demon in all of Fuedal Japan stop a certain course of nature within Kira? And why is there a band of demons after her, the future heir to the Western Lands and Inuyasha and Kagome's unborn child?**

**Well there you have it. I have something good planned for the sequal. and lots more danger too. Don't really know when i'll start to post it but it'll be soon. Promise. Anyway, please read, reveiw, and for god sake Inuyasha STOP EATING MY SHRIMP RAMEN!! -catchs him eating her ramen.-**

**Inu: What? Kagome ran out of ninja food. You have a whole pantry full of it. -still scarfing the ramen-**

**Me: -sighs- Kags, remind me to find Sanji from One Piece and have him set up an alarm system in front of my pantry.**

**Kags: isn't he still tied up in your attic? -looks up at the ceiling of Sasuke's bedroom-**

**Me: -blushes- maybe...i just hope he and Zoro haven't killed each other yet and Abel (Trinity Blood) is trying to keep them at piece.**

**Sess: That priest is an odd one. -finally wakes up and pulls himself out of the crator he was put in a few chapters back-**

**Me: 'bout time you woke up.**

**Sess: What happened while i was out?**

**Me: -shruggs- Not much. But i had Rin die your hair purple.**

**Sess: WHAT!! -quickly grabs his hair to see that it is still silver and sighs in releaf.-**

**All: -laughs-**

**Me: Anyway. Keep an eye out for the sequel! Not sure what to name it yet but it'll come to me soon i hope. L8R!!**

* * *


End file.
